


I can't hear you

by Lambqueen1



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Attempted Murder, Beverly Marsh - Freeform, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Cell Phones, Child Abuse, Creepy Pennywise (IT), Deaf Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Richie Tozier, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Human Pennywise (IT), M/M, Modern Era, Munchausen by proxy, New Kid Eddie Kaspbrak, Past Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Protective Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth, Slurs, Sonia Kaspbrak Being Terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 43,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambqueen1/pseuds/Lambqueen1
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak is the new kid, its his senior year and he has decided not to make any friend. He wanted to get the year over with, leave his mother and never return. But what happens when he meet a certain smart mouthed person? someone who makes his heart flutter, someone who doesn't understand what I'm deaf means. does he become friends with him and his friends? or pretend they don't exist. (sorry i know crappy summary but its worth the read i promise!)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Connor - Relationship, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 111
Kudos: 148





	1. Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> so note i don't own the move or the book! i just own this lovely story. i really hope you guys like it. please leave comments and kudos. oh also the chapter will be split between Eddie and Richie. so ill have the chapter named with who's point of view it is!

It was a surprisingly warm day in Derry Maine, Eddie Kaspbrak had just moved to town about a week ago with his mother Sonia Kaspbrak. She had actually forced him to leave their hometown in New York, for the quiet shit hole Derry. Why? Well because she claimed that the city air was to blame for her son being deaf. That right Eddie Kaspbrak was deaf, he actually wasn’t born deaf, he could hear perfectly fine up until he got a bacterial infection in his brain called meningitis. His mother was institut that he got it from a child at school. The doctors told her they had no idea how he caught this, but that his hearing loss isn't permanent. That was five years ago, after twenty more doctor visits, he and his mother soon found out that he was in fact a part of the ten percent that got permanent hearing loss from meningitis. Eddie could adapt easily thankfully, he was already learning sign language at his school, and his mother was a fast learner. Especially since she didn’t have to work. Eddie's mother sued the doctor who told her she had nothing to worry about, and somehow won the cause. So now they were set for life, or well Eddie was, and his mother was someone who just used him. Of course he never saw her as that, even though the signs were obvious. She used him, she had the ultimate life with him, all the sympathy in the world, and all the money she could even need.

School had begun the week he arrived, but Eddie wasn’t quite ready to start the week once they got there. His mother actually got him some new hearing aids, and he wanted to have them for school. So instead of starting at the beginning of September he was starting the second week. This didn’t bother him of course, he was actually hoping to never go to school again, but he had to. He wanted to get into National Technical Institute for the Deaf or NTID for short. He was planning on becoming a doctor, thanks to his mother he knew way to many medical terms.

The first day of school Eddie’s mother insisted on driving him to school, she wouldn't take no for an answer. No matter how many times he signed no to her, she wouldn't listen.

“Edward, what if a car hit you and you didn’t hear them coming?!” she signed toward him, he groaned loudly. Eddie signed back at her.

“Mother, you are overreacting to the situation, no one is going to hit me with their car,” he was trying to calm her down. Sadly that didn’t seem to work, she refused, and that’s how he ended up being driven to school by his mother. Eddie saw plenty of kids getting dropped off by their parents, none of which were seniors. He assumed all of them were freshmen and sophomores, being forced to either take the bus, or get dropped off. Eddie got ready to get out of the car, when his mother stopped him, kissing him on his head. Some students were now watching him, ‘so much for blending in,’ he thought to himself. He got out of her car and sighed he loved her before making a break for it. 

Students all stared at Eddie as he walked the halls, people whispered to each other. He assumed about him, he gripped his notebook tightly and sighed. He walked into the administered office, he made eye contact with the women behind the desk, Peggy was her name. Eddie pulled out his pen and wrote down, “hi, i am a new student, my name is Eddie Kaspbrak and i need my class schedule,” once he looked up he could see the woman's lips moving. He flipped to the page that read, “I'm sorry I am deaf,” once he showed it to her, the woman rolled her eyes. She soon ripped out a piece of paper that had his class schedule written down on it and motioned to a random chair. 

Eddie sat down in the random chair for about ten minutes, he could feel the vibrations of the school bell ring, as a young girl with fire red hair walked inside. Eddie followed her with his eyes as she talked to the women at the front desk. The women pointed towards Eddie, Eddie screamed internally ‘they did the stupid buddy system,’ he thought to himself. He wanted to go into a ball and die, he felt humiliated. The girl walked over to him and smiled, Eddie took a deep breath and got his notebook ready, but the girl signed to him instead.

“Hi, I’m Beverly Marsh, I’ll show you around school,” she extended her hand after signing, Eddie felt like he met an angel. He shook his hand smiling, “Hi Beverly, I’m Eddie,” he was grinning as he signed. He didn’t expect someone in this shit hole to know asl. Eddie wanted to hug her, but imagined all the germs he could get from that contact, and how weird it would be.

She motioned him to follow her and smiled happily at him. “We have almost all the same classes,” she signed, “so just follow me,” she finished. Eddie nodded his head and followed her, their first period was English, a class that Eddie was amazing in. Once she opened the doors to the classroom all eyes fell on them. Eddie wanted to run, and hide but he followed Beverly up to the teachers desk. She began to talk to the teacher and Eddie's eyes wandered half of the classroom. They were all staring at him again, he bit the inside of his cheek, he then made eye contact with a certain boy. A boy with glasses, blue eyes and black hair, he was wearing a god awful flamingo Hawaiian shirt. For some strange reason Eddie couldn’t look away from him. They held eye contact for a good five second, until Beverly grabbed Eddie arm and led him to his seat, which happened to be right next to the boy.

Eddie took a seat behind Beverly chair, and looked up at the board, before he could, Beverly got his attention. She signed at him, “this is Richie Tozier, or trashmouth,” Eddie tried not to laugh at the name. He waved gently, which caused Richie to wave back and say something to Beverly. Beverly rolled her eyes and flipped him off. Eddie handed Richie his notebook to write too him in, which Richie happily took and wrote. 

“I’m the greatest guy you’ll ever meet!” Richie had given Eddie back the pen, Eddie wrinkled his nose. Beverly looked over and said something to Richie which caused Richie to laugh. Eddie wrinkled his nose again, he felt a little left out. His hearing aids hadn’t come in, but he couldn’t wait to at least hear a little bit of Richie's voice. Even if it was faint, before he could write anymore, Beverly motioned at Eddie. She signed to him, “I’ll take notes during the lectures, and you can copy them, okay?” she was smiling as she asked. Eddie nodded his head, remembering this place was nothing like new york. He was going to have to work twice as hard.


	2. Richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it, please leave a comment and a kudos. This chapter does have reference of abuse in it.

Richie had been feeling rather bored in his hometown, the Losers didn’t hang out as much since they all were worried about college. All of them except for Richie that is, he had plans of moving to california, getting into so random college to make his dad happy, and then jumping into comedy. While his friends all had other plans, Beverly wanted to get into a good business school. Bill was talking about writing a book, Stanley talked about becoming a boring accountant. Mike said he was going to Florida, and Ben had gotten into drawing and talked about architect. Everyone seems to have a real job idea, and Richie was just wanting to tell jokes his whole life.

“Maybe he just needs a girlfriend,” Mike said one day, as he was laying in the grass, talking about Richie with Stan.

“Oh you didn’t hear? I have a girlfriend, she and I are extremely happy,” Richie said, watching Mike's shocked expression.

“No you don’t,” Stanley interjected. Stanley was taking some bracelet off of Mike's hand, and putting it on his own. Richie chose to ignore it and grinned.

“Stanley you didn't hear? Your mom and I are very happy together,” Richie finally said, laughing as Stan glared him down. Richie heard Mike say to ignore him. They went back to talking amongst themselves. Holding hands even at one point, making Richie rather uncomfortable until Bill finally walked over.

“Thank jesus! Bill they’re making lust eyes at each other, do something, will ya!” Richie exclaimed. Bill eyed Mike and Stanley and looked away. He chose to ignore them, and sat next to Richie.

“I have a new neighbor, she’s really loud, likes to yell late at night,” Bill finally said something  
While he eyed Stan and Mike. Richie watched, fixing his glasses again.

“Is she hot? Is it a college sorority? Man, I've always wanted to live next to one of those,” Richie groaned as he laid back on the grass.

“That's disgusting man, she’s like forty years old, and wears a jumpsuit,” Bill responded, 

“sounds like my type of woman!” Richie laughed as he said that, showing that he was definitely joking this time.

“Dude that's so gross,” Stan piped up, Bill and Stan made eye contact before both looked away fast. Richie sensed the tension and sighed.

“No, she’s really weird Richie, she yells loudly, and calls whatever or whoever she’s yelling at Eddie bear,” Bill frowned as he watched Mike laugh at something Stan whispered in his ear.

No one believed Bill when he talked about his strange new neighbor, at least no one did until they others witnessed it. Richie and Beverly had both gone over to Bill's house after the first day of school. Their teacher assigned a project in science, right on the first day.

Beverly had been doing most of the work, while Richie kicked Bill’s ass in street fighter. “Told you I'm the street fighter master!” Richie yelled out after beating another round. Beverly groaned at the desk.

“Am i seriously the only one who cares about this project! We have to finish this you guys,” She nagged at them and glared. “I knew I should have teamed up with Ben on this, we’d be almost finished!” Beverly stood up and turned off the game system.

“W-why’d you do and do that?!” Bill’s stutter only showed up once and a while now. Only when he was nervous about something. Beverly was about to respond when a loud crash came from next door. Bill pointed toward the window, “Look! That’s the crazy woman I was t-telling you a-about!” Bill yelled softly.

“Bill you can’t call her crazy, maybe she has a dick of a husband.” Beverly explained, as they all walked to the window.

“Yeah, maybe he's not giving it to her good, i’d show her a good time,” Richie smirked, Beverly shoved his face hard. 

“Richie that’s disgusting, she’s not good looking at all!” Beverly argued, Richie got ready to argue back but what they saw was a shock. She was yelling at a boy, a boy who practically had no emotion on his face. None of them could get a good look because his mother got in the way.

“Dude, I think….” Richie was about to bring up something dark when Georgie ran in.

“Bill, mom says your friends have to go, and that dinner is ready!” Georgie said as he walked toward the window. “What are you guys looking at?” Just as Georgie walked over they saw the mother’s had come up and swung down. Bill shoved Georgie hard on the floor who made a small squeal. “Ow! That hurt! I'm telling mom!” Georgie yelled as he ran downstairs. Because of that, Bill got grounded, and Beverly now had to finish the project with just Richie.

The next week of school Richie assumed was going to be a bust, slow as normal, he arrived at the school with twenty minutes to spare. Normally he was about five minutes late, but last night he actually couldn’t sleep. He parked his rusty old pickup truck in the usual spot, under a tree close to the building. He then made his way behind the cafeteria, where Bill, Ben, Beverly and Stanley were hanging out. Mike was home schooled so they only ever saw him after class.

“What's up bitches!” Richie yelled out causing the others to stare in disbelief, Stanley actually wasn’t paying attention, he was too busy playing with the bracelet on his wrist.

“Wow Richie, what's the special occasion?” Ben asked, laughing a little bit, Beverly and him were holding hands.

“Oh, you know, I just finished fucking Bills Neighbors mom, and she was worried i’d be late, so here i am.” Richie was grinning as he said that. Bill glared at him and punched his arm hard. 

“Dude, that's not fucking f-funny, shes psycho, I saw them leave the house this morning,” Bill said. He sighed, “that kid is weird too, he didn’t say hi back to my mom or anything,” Bill crossed his arms.

“Beverly Marsh! Please come to the front office immediately,” was played over the loudspeaker, everyone stared at her. 

“I didn’t think that could reach this far, well looks like Greta found out i told everyone she’s pregnant,” Bev gave a small chuckle and walked away. She threw a peace sign up as she walked off.

“Dude Ben, how on earth did you get someone so cool?” Richie finally asked, “sex must be wild,” he added. Ben punched him in the arm hard and walked off towards the gym. Bill and Stanley followed after, both of them trying to calm him down from Richie's comment.

Richie sighed and walked to English class alone, he sat in his usual seat by the window, only half listening to the teacher read. He was talking about Frankenstein, which surprisingly Richie had already read, he loved that book. He definitely didn't want to hear the teacher talk about it though.

Beverly soon walked into the classroom, saving Richie from his boredom, but she wasn’t alone. Another student was close behind her, like a baby duck following its mother. Richie found that he couldn’t take his eyes off the boy. He was kind of small, skinny, had freckles painted on his face. He wore cargo shorts, with a red collared shirt. He had a black fanny pack wrapped around his waist. Richie couldn't stop checking the boy out, eyeing him like he was candy. Soon they met eyes and Richie almost melted in his dark brown eyes. Beverly made her way over with him and sat him down in the seat behind them.

“Beverly, who's the boy,” Richie whispered to her, trying not to let him hear. Beverly shook her head and sighed.

“Richie that’s Eddie Kaspbrak, he can’t hear you, he’s deaf,” Beverly explained to him. Richie held a straight face, and took in a deep breath.

“Well, don’t be rude, introduce us!” Richie almost yelled, “tell him my name is Richie and i’m the sexiest man alive!” Beverly rolled her eyes as she signed. Richie watched in excitement, when Eddie laughed and signed back, he assumed that he liked his flirting. “What’d he say!?” Richie asked, Beverly smirked.

“I told him that your name was Richie Trashmouth Tozier, he laughed about it, and said his name,” Beverly felt proud of herself now. Richie took a deep breath, and sighed.

“I’m telling Ben that we made out,” he joked, this caused her to flip him off. He turned his attention to Eddie. He got ready to speak when Eddie handed him a notebook to write in. Richie grinned, and wrote in it “i’m the greatest guy you’ll ever meet!” and then handed the book back. He watched Eddie wrinkle his nose and almost died, Beverly scanned the notebook and looked at Richie 

“You know that’s a lie, you shouldn’t get this boys hope’s up, you’re really a failure,” this caused Richie to laugh, and miss Eddie wrinkle his nose again. The teacher had yelled at Richie to have his eyes up front, and to pay attention, causing him to groan.

The rest of the class period Richie wasn’t able to talk to the new kid, the teacher yelled at him every time he even glanced in Eddie's direction. Not that Eddie seemed to even notice. Beverly was busy signing to him about some directions the teacher gave. Once the Bell rang, Richie got ready to stop them and talk again, but Beverly grabbed the new kid and raced to the next class.

“Beverly! Wait up!” Richie yelled, he raced after, it was science next, they shared that together. Sadly Richie wasn’t fast enough, he ran into Bill along the way, who was gripping onto Stanley's bracelet and had a red mark on his face.

“D-don't even ask!” Bill almost yelled, they walked in silence for a bit, “why was Beverly running with the neighbor boy?” Bill whispered finally as they walked to class. Richie’s face went pale as Bill said that. Eddie was the boy who lived next to Bill?


	3. Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone for their lovely comments! leave more please! i love reading them haha. also please leave a kudos!

Eddie had no clue what the teacher was going on about, he just saw his lips yapping and yapping. He quickly glanced at Beverly who was busy taking notes. He looked around the classroom, his eyes slowly just fell on Richie. He quietly just watched him, occasionally getting a few glances back and a dumb smile. Before he quickly turned away, Eddie sighed. A little while later Beverly had grabbed Eddie's hand and pulled him out of the classroom. So fast he almost stumbled a few times, she came to a sudden stop almost causing Eddie to ram into her.

“A little warning next time!” Eddie quickly signed, he threw his back pack over his shoulder and groaned. “I almost didn’t have time to grab my stuff,” he signed again. Beverly grinned and led him into the classroom quickly signing back.

“Sorry, sorry, i just want you to write these notes down,” she signed at him, throwing her notebook open for him. Eddie looked at Beverly notebook and grinned. Her notes were highlighted perfectly, written perfectly and in amazing details. Eddie got ready to sign and praise her but she stopped him. “I know, I know, they’re amazing, I try,” she signed grinning. Eddie chuckled and started to copy them. As he copied them Richie and another boy came in, Richie put his chin on Eddie’s head. Causing him to attempt to look up, a little uncomfortable with the sudden touching. Beverly's mouth was moving so he assumed they were talking. Eddie’s eyes were suddenly on the boy in the chair next to Beverly. He’d seen him before, but wasn’t quick sure where.

“This is Bill Denbrough, He’s basically the leader of our group,” Beverly signed, getting Eddie's attention. Bill waved to Eddie, Eddie flipped through his book looking for the best response. Once he found it, he held it up high enough for Bill to see. “Nice to meet you, I'm Eddie Kaspbrak,” Bill talked to Beverly who signed. 

“He said, we’re neighbors,” Beverly's face suddenly got pale, she started to talk to Bill. Eddie watched, attempting to read lips, but remembered that’s a dumb old wives tale. Eddie was rather annoyed, but didn’t blame them, it was hard to sign everything. Eddie looked at Richie for sympathy, but realized Richie was off talking to the teacher. He turned his attention back to the note and started to take them again. That's when a boy stole his notebook, and walked to the other end of the table. The boy was talking, Eddie just watched him, he stood up and sighed

“Give that back,” the boy made a hand motion on his chest, hitting it a few times. Eddie raised an eyebrow. Unsure of what that was meaning, he turned to Beverly who seemed to be yelling. Eddie assumed this man was a bully. So Eddie took a deep breath, and stood up to talk. He wasn’t sure how he would sound.

“Give me, my notebook,” He said, the men in front of him began to laugh hard, after he finished speaking. This caused Richie to come up, and punch one of them right in the nose. This caused the teacher and everyone to get involved before a fight broke out. In the end both Richie and the man he punched got sent to the principal office. Eddie was unable to talk to him again.

At lunchtime Beverly showed Eddie where she and the others ate, it was by the gym on an abandoned lunch looking table. She introduced him again to more people, Ben, and Stan. Bill went to go sit next to Stan who suddenly moved his backpack in the way before he could. Eddie could sense tension. He scanned the area for Richie and sighed, he was worried that the dumbass got suspended for standing up for him. That’s when he saw the man himself walking over with a plate of food. He was tossing chip bags, drinks and chocolate to the others. He then handed Eddie a bag of Doritos and a coke. Eddie gave a weak smile but handed it back, he quickly wrote.

“Thanks but i can’t drink or eat that stuff, i’m allergic,” Richie and the others stared in shock. Beverly signed quickly for them.

“So you can’t eat anything like that?” Eddie shook his head and smiled gently. He pulled out a lunch bag, and showed them. He pulled out some black berries, a plane sandwich on whole grain, carrot sticks and a water bottle. The others stared in disbelief. Eddie wasn’t quite sure what the big deal was, he liked all the stuff his mother packed him. He began to eat, Richie wrote down on a piece of paper, “rabbit food,” causing Eddie to laugh a little bit.

Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day, the others all met up after school by the same spot. Beverly signed, “going to a swimming spot, want to come?” Eddie actually thought about it. He liked the idea of swimming, he could lie to his mother and say he joined a club. He grinned and nodded his head fast. Forgetting about his plans not to make any friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh also i don't normally do this on my fics but i do some cosplay TikTok videos. if you wanna see them. my username is lamblaqueen. i actually cosplay a female Richie. I would do male buttttt i have way to much of a female body. thanks loves <3


	4. Richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i typed some words out that i don't agree with using, at all, but because Henry bowers is a jerk, i had to do it. also sorry for the late update. i got really depressed, i hope you like this one! leave a comment and kudos please!

Once Richie entered the classroom with Bill he sighed. He found Eddie and Beverly sitting at their science table, Eddie was taking notes, while Beverly was catching up on reading. Richie walked over to Eddie and them and laid his arms on his head. 

“Way to ditch me Beverly,” Richie growled, “I just love being left behind with a sad boy over here.” Richie motioned to Bill who did seem to be sadder than normal. Beverly ignored him and introduced Bill to Eddie, with the exchanging of words or well notes in this case. Richie sighed and walked towards the teacher. He wanted to see if maybe Eddie could join their group, since he was new, and he didn't want him getting stuck with Bowers.

“Richard, even if I wanted to, I can't, Eddie’s actually exempt from a lot of our activities. His mother refused to sign off on anything ‘too dangerous’,” he did finger quotes around, too dangerous. Richie rolled his eyes and sighed. “Doesn't that strike you as odd?” Richie asked. He actually wanted to inform the school about Eddie’s abusive mother, but no one would believe him. Richie shook his head and sighed, he heard the classroom door open just as the bell rang. Henry Bowers, Patrick Hockstetter, Victor Criss, and Reginald or Belch Huggins walked inside.

Richie instantly knew Eddie was going to be a target, he walked toward them fast but was too late. Henry already had Eddie's notebook, Richie tried to get over fast but a crowd was slowly forming.

“Awww look it’s a little journal! Bet he talks about his boyfriend in here” Beverly was yelling to give it back, Bill was also stuttering to give it over. That's when an angel’s voice popped in.

“Give it back!” it was small and a little shaky, and was a little hard to understand, but it made Richie's heart speed up. He actually wasn’t planning on attacking Henry, but Henry made a hand gesture for retard and mocked him. 

“What are you some retard?! Go back to being homeschool!” That's when Richie saw red. His fist soon collided with Henry's face, Henry was just about to tackle Richie when the teacher yelled. He broke them up with Belch getting in the middle.

“He fucking started it!” Richie yelled, “he just called Eddie…..that word!” the teacher ignored Richie. “Both of you! Front office! Now!” he ordered them. Richie growled and glared at Henry. He grabbed his backpack and walked towards the office. Henry was close behind him smirking.

“So my little cousin told you he’s not a fag, so you decide to chase after a retard? Makes sense, you all must stick together,” Henry taunted him. He had a smug look on his face. When he heard him mention Connor, Richie smirked.

“Your little cousin was begging for it last night, saying ‘of please Richie, make me your bitch’,” Richie fired back. Henry got close to punching him when his dad walked out of the principals office. Richie smirked and looked towards Henry. 

“Look Henry, daddy here, looks like Patrick can take ten,” Richie was grinning, knowing full well that Henry wouldn’t touch him now. Henry glared at Richie with anger, as Richie walked right by Henry's dad, saying “sir,” as he did so, of course.

Richie ended up getting just a warning, this time that is, next time they’ll have to call in his parents. Richie shivered at the thought of either of them coming down. They would have his head, they would probably ground him until graduation.

Richie realized it was lunch time and sighed, he stopped by the cafeteria to get everyone their food, since it was his turn to buy. He looked at the items and sighed, unsure of what to get Eddie, he just decided to get him some everyone likes. He made his way towards the abandoned table, tossing everyone their drinks and food. He met eyes with Eddie and nearly died, he grinned. “Here you go Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie said, as he handed Eddie his items. Beverly refused to sign that to him. Eddie quickly shook his head and wrote down.

“Thanks, but i can’t eat or drink stuff like that, i'm allergic,” Richie almost choked on his coke. “Damn Spaghetti, I like to be choked, but not by soda,” Richie looked up at Beverly to sign that and she shot daggers at him.

“I’m not signing that to him Richie, that's disgusting,” She looked towards Ben who had a shock expression. 

“I…..I don’t even want to know,” Ben rolled his eyes. Richie wrote on Eddie’s paper “rabbit food,” once he saw Eddie's food choice. His mother was starving him, Richie had to figure out how to save this poor boy.

Richie only had one other class with Eddie, Math and that was a major bust. Richie was actually good in math class surprisingly. He just hated it, while Eddie seemed to have a hard time, which was understandable. Richie tried his hardest to help but couldn’t, he looked over towards Beverly who gave a sympathetic smile.

“Math maybe isn't his strongest subject?” she asked, they both looked up and noticed that Eddie was about to cry. “Shit, shit! Sign this to him, tell him not to worry! I'll help him be a math master! I’ll help him out!” Richie didn’t want to see him cry. Beverly signed it out, causing Eddie to lightly smile and look away. Richie whispered to Beverly quietly, “can you teach me sign language,” he finally got the courage to ask. Beverly smiled and nodded her head.

Right after school everyone was hanging by their normal hangout, they were all talking about what to do after school.

“What if we went swimming?” Stanley, subjected. He motioned towards the quarry.

“That could be fun, we can show Eddie the cliff!” Richie was ecstatic as he yelled out. Beverly signed to Eddie about going swimming, he looked reluctant at first, but soon agreed. They saw his mother's call pull up and he quietly walked over to it.

“Beverly, is he signing? What are they saying?” Richie asked. Beverly squinted and sighed. “I'm not sure, signing is already hard enough up close. From far away it's impossible for me.” Everyone sighed and waited patiently, what felt like forever, but was really only about five minutes. Eddie returned, his mother had driven off.

They all walked towards the elementary school first. They had to get Georgie who was waiting patiently by the stairs, he was kicking his feet, and humming a song. When Bill showed up Georgie ran over to give him a hug.

“Bill! Wanna see what I made in art!? It’s a turtle!” Georgie grabbed onto Bill's hand and continued to walk.

“Richie, didn’t you drive to school?” Stanley asked him. “Fucking hell! I did! Shit! I’ll i'm….i’ll have to go back after swimming, thankfully it's not that far of a walk!” They walked Georgie to the stop sign close to his home. Georgie whined a bit.

“Mama’s going to be mad if I go home on my own Bill,” Georgie said. Bill sighed and kneeled down.

“G-Geogrie, if you d-d-do this for m-me, I’ll make you another b-boat,” Georgies eyes lit up, without hesitation, he ran off towards their home. Eddie signed to Beverly who smiled.

“Bill, Eddie thinks it's cute how close you guys are,” Bill smiled sheepishly and looked away, Eddie took a breath from his inhaler and smiled at his feet. Causing Richie to feel a little jealous.


	5. Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie POV

Eddie wished he didn’t have to ask his mom for permission, especially to do something like go swimming. He actually wasn’t going to tell her that they were going swimming, she would absolutely refuse to let him go. So, he just decided to tell her that he was joining the ASL club. He took a deep breath as he saw his mom's old car, as he made his way over he counted to three. Trying to at least help calm some of his nerves, he asked her to roll down the window, which she at first refused. Eddie could tell she had actually been waiting for a while, she had some new erotic book with her, it had a hairy man on the front that made him question his moms sanity.

“Mommy, they have an ASL club here, they asked me to join, can I?” Eddie's hand shook as he signed. She didn’t move at first, just stared and fixed her glasses a bit.

“Eddie bear, you have a doctor’s appointment at eight, this won't interfere with that? Will it?” She signed back, while waiting for a response she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Eddie shook his head fast, “No mommy, it'll only be about two hours, my friend…..Richie will drive me home after.” he wasn't sure why he picked Richie over Bev, maybe because his mother would refuse a girl. No girl was good for her Eddie bear, or was it because Richie dumb goofy smile popped up in his head first.

His mother stared at him for a good minute, finally she sighed and signed, “Fine, fine you can go,” Eddie was in complete shock that she allowed it. He signed thank you multiple times, and watched her drive away. As soon as her car was out of sight he ran back over.

“B-Beverly tell him that b-before we g-go i gotta get Georgie,” Bill said or well demanded, Beverly signed towards Eddie, who agreed. He walked in silence, he could see the others all yapping, but didn’t want to bother Beverly to sign. When they arrived at the school, Eddie saw an adorable boy, the one who was outside a lot with his mother gardening. He ran towards Bill, almost jumping in his arms. While they walked Georgie home, Bill held his hand, Eddie was amassed. Most brothers didn’t want to be seen with a younger sibling. Finally when they sent Georgie away toward the home, Eddie signed to Beverly.

“Can you tell him, I think it's cute how close they are,” Eddie started to look up to Bill now. Like he was a true leader of a group. When Beverly talked to Bill, a small blush grew on his face. He chuckled lightly.

“He says, thank you, his brother is the most important person in his life,” Beverly signed back towards Eddie. Eddie was happy to hear that, if he had a brother, he’d want one like Bill.

Once they reached the quarry everyone but Eddie started to strip off their clothes, Eddie felt a little uncomfortable, but deciding that he didn’t want to be left out, stripped. He looked towards Richie, who had a pretty nice body, toned with some cub. He also noticed his boxers, which was a rainbow flag. His eyes soon wondered, his ass was turned towards him, he had a nice ass, Eddie wanted to see the other side too, but shook his head fast, turning very red.They were all talking now, everyone but Eddie that is, Beverly was signing.

“I think the tallest has to go first!” She signed for Stanley. Bill shook his head, getting ready to speak but was interrupted by Richie.

“Whip out the dicks, the shortest jumps first,” Beverly was reluctant to sign at first. Eddie was watching them all, he couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. The laugh must have been louder than he wanted, they all soon looked towards him. Richie formed an evil grin and picked Eddie up. Eddie fought a bit, but soon released it was too late. Richie had run with Eddie in his arms and jumped.

Eddie screamed out a lot of unintelligible words, words he actually couldn't hear himself saying. Once they hit the water he crawled away a bit, splashing Richie and holding back laughter. Beverly soon jumped in, followed by the others. They all started to laugh, play and throw water towards each other. Eddie was really enjoying himself, he was having too much fun.

Like all good things, the fun soon came to an end, Eddie and Richie were walking side by side towards his house, the others not far behind. They weren’t really saying anything, just walking, their shadows sometimes made it look like they were holding hands, which made Eddie slightly smile.

Once they reached his house they all said their goodbyes, Beverly even hugged Eddie at first, which he reluctantly accepted. He stayed on the porch until he was positive they were gone, once he walked in, he felt eyes on him. His mom walked away from the window from where she was watching, she glared at him. she smacked him hard across the face, making a small whimper come out.

“Don’t you ever lie to me again!” she signed aggressively at him, slapping him hard again. Eddie laid on the floor for a few minutes, terrified to move. Once he heard her t.v turn on, he grabbed his bag and raced upstairs. Eddie quietly ran into the bathroom and shut the doors. Tears fell down his face as he looked in the mirror.


	6. Richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments! sorry i haven't replied to them! I thought i was annoying when I did that, but trust me i love all of them. you're all so sweet!

Richie was listening to everyone argue about who would jump first, he was also staring into space, mostly at Eddie. He looked even more fragile, he was scrawny, very skinny, Richie didn’t like to judge people, but it looked like Eddie was being starved. He also noticed a few bruises on his body, mostly his arms. Stanley yelled that the tallest would go first, making Mike the first to jump, or was it Ben? Richie didn’t really know. Before anyone else could chime in Richie yelled out.

“Whip out the dicks! The shortest jumps first!” when he yelled that out he noticed Beverly glaring at him. Then he heard Eddies laugh, the laugh he was waiting for. Richie suddenly had a marvelous idea, he raced towards Eddie. Once he grabbed the smaller boy, he jumped with him into the water, ignoring the cute unintelligible words he yelled.

Once they hit the water, Richie had helped his swim up for air, he was laughing, forming a toothy grin, Eddie was laughing as well. Eddie had tried to dunk him, failing miserably, causing Richie to hold in laughs. Before they all decided to head back, they all laid out in the sun for a bit. Relaxing and drying off their damp bodies.

“I wish we could do this forever,” Stanley said, he and Mike were extremely close, Bill was laying next to Ben, Ben next to Beverly, then Eddie and then Richie. Richie had planned to lay right next to Eddie.

“We g-gotta grow-up sometimes,” Bill said, he was staring at the sky, daydreaming, Richie actually felt bad for him. Last year, Bill told Stanley he had feelings for him. Stan shot him down, only to go for Mike the next month. It had caused a huge rift in the group. Bill still wasn’t fully over it. Richie understood why, it was hard to admit your feelings to your crush, especially if it was the same sex. Richie was quietly eyeing Eddie as he thought about Bill and Stanley, he felt a little sick, worried that he’d end up like Bill.

“Take a picture of him Richie, it’ll last longer!” Beverly poked fun, Richie smirked and pulled out his Polaroid camera. He aimed it and got a picture of Eddie, good thing for him, Eddie wasn’t paying any attention, just laying on the ground. Richie nudged him a little bit, he looked towards Beverly once Eddie opened his eyes.

“Tell him, group photo,” Richie was grinning, as he aimed his Polaroid for a selfie. The others groaned but obliged, Eddie seemed to be the only one truly up for it. Once he snapped the lovely photo, Richie got up, putting his clothing on. “Alright losers, let's head out!” Richie had ordered, before anyone could see though, he slipped the group picture into Eddie’s bag.

It didn’t take them long to walk towards Bill and Eddie's house, Richie was humming along to a queen song as he walked with Eddie. He could hear Stanley and Mike whispering about them, mostly just character changes. Richie rolled his eyes, he was still the same Trashmouth, just a little happier. Richie didn’t really want to say goodbye to Eddie once they reached his house. He was actually really worried about the smaller teen, worried that his mother might try something.

Richie actually wanted to kidnap him and protect him, but watched he retreat into his house. They all soon left, Richie glanced back a couple of times, hoping that Eddie might come running out. That of course never happened, and soon he reached the school, Football practice had actually just ended too. He, Beverly and Ben were all walking, Richie watching the football players run to the locker room. While Ben and Bev were making gross eyes at each other.

“Can you two please fuck already? Like damn, I get it, i’ll be single forever!” Richie yelled out, sighing. Ben frowned slightly, he was looking towards Richie, rubbing his head.

“Richie, we can’t help it, we like each other,” Ben said, he was playing with Beverly hair now. Richie was staring off into the distance, at a certain football player, one who broke his nose at a party. Connor Bowers, he broke his nose after Richie tried to kiss him. Beverly hugged Richie before she got into the car, Richie hadn’t even realized they were at their cars. He hugged her back, smiling slightly.

“Be safe you two, use a condom! We don’t need Satan spawns running around yet!” Richie yelled at them. Beverly flipped him off but was laying happily, Richie watched them drive off, then got into his rusty truck. The words Faggot was spray painted on his car, each letter in different colors. Richie laughed “at least they made it the flag!” he yelled out, hoping the perpetrator would hear, he then got in his car and drove away.


	7. Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie POV

After Eddie had finished washing up, he headed off to bed, prepared for what the morning might bring. He didn’t expect his mother to wake him up at three A.M, especially not to go to the E.R. She was claiming that he had a high fever, of course that wasn’t true, he was perfectly fine. After the hospital determined that nothing was wrong, they went home. He was exhausted, he just wanted to fall back into bed, but he knew the drill. He was forced to take a scalding hot shower, It was supposed to kill the germs. Once that was done, his mother would inspect his body, making sure no new bumps, holes, or odd skin abnormalities were there. She then sent him off to bed, Eddie was able to squeeze in a twenty minute nap before school.

Once he was finally awake, he walked downstairs, only to find his mother gone. She had left a note, it was on top of a package in the kitchen.

‘Eddie bear, I went to the store, I want you to walk to school, I won’t be able to pick you up. oh , your hearing aids came in, take good care of them, love mom.’

Eddie sighed and grabbed the hearing aids, he put them in. His hearing aids didn’t really help all that well, it just made it so he can somewhat hear people. They had to be talking loudly, or yelling and if they were signing and talking, that was very helpful. Eddie finished packing up his belongings, he grabbed his usual notebook and walked out of his house. 

Bill was leaving his house at the same time, but instead of walking towards the school. He walked towards a small car, it was dark black and looked rather old. Georgie, his little brother soon ran out after carrying a small paper boat in his hands.

Eddie stayed a little quiet, he didn’t want Bill or Georgie to see him, since they were neighbors, he was positive they heard the fighting last night. He saw Bill look towards his house, he stared for a bit, then Bill got into his car. Eddie took a deep breath, and began to walk to school.

Once he arrived, he avoided the abandoned table, he didn’t want anyone to see the bags under his eyes. He made his way towards the library, hoping to find a nice quiet spot. He walked through the library doors and scanned the bookshelf's, in the back was a small group of chairs that he went too. He sat down in the one closest to the window and stared out of it. It seemed like a rather gloomy day, the sun wasn’t out, and it was gray. Felt like Eddie’s mood, he took in a deep breath and looked around.

Eddie was almost all alone in the library, except for a couple sitting across the room from him. He was quietly watching them. Seeing how the girl would flirt and shook his head, soon the couple was standing up, packing up their book. Eddie followed suit, assuming the bell and rang, which he was correct, the hallway was littered with students. Eddie started to push his way through, bumping into some of them, he eventually found himself lost. He was down some random hallway, which was almost empty, a few kids were racing to get to class. Eddie pulled out a small map, not paying attention, he slammed right into another student, falling right to the floor and letting out a small noise.

When he looked up, he saw the boy Richie had punched the day before, the boy had a black eye, and bloody lip. Eddie pulled out his notebook ready to write sorry, but the boy ripped it away from him, he was talking. Eddie could see his lips moving, but he couldn't hear a word he was saying. The boy snapped his fingers at him, making Eddie feel like a dog, he stood up. He tried to reach for the notebook, but the boy moved it out of his reach. Eddie soon saw Richie come up out of nowhere.

“Back the fuck off Bowers! Why don’t you go fuck Patrick or something! It might make you less angry!” Richie yelled. Eddie heard his muffled voice for the first time, he felt his heart race and felt his stomach flip. After that he couldn’t hear anymore talking, bowers and flipped Richie off and glared Eddie down. Once he was gone, Richie turned to face him fast, he actually signed to Eddie.

“Are you okay?” Eddie stared in amazement, he couldn’t believe Richie had learned some sign language. Richie then grabbed Eddie's notebook and wrote, “sorry i only know a few things in sign, but i'm learning.” Eddie formed a small smile when he read that, he wrote back.

“I’m impressed, not many people want to learn sign,” Richie chuckled lightly and rubbed his head, he wrote down, “want to see what else i learned?” Eddie nodded his head fast, excited to see.

“Your nickname is Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie signed out, Eddie glared and shook his head, he wrote down. “Absolutely not, that name is ridiculous!” Richie ignored the writing and proceeded to sign his next thing. 

“I fucked your mom,” Eddie coughed hard, pulling out his inhaler and taking a few good breaths. Why exactly did the like someone this stupid?


	8. Richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie POV

Richie had decided to look up sign language on the web, since Beverly wasn’t answering her phone. He just wanted to learn a few things before school, he wanted to surprise Eddie with his knowledge. He didn’t expect it to be so hard to learn ASL, there were so many different hand movements, thank god for all his time playing street fighter. He had pretty good hand-eye coordination from that. It was about twelve o’clock at night when he decided to call it a night, he hadn’t learned very much, just a few new words. Richie laid down in his bed, feeling a little nervous about everything, he didn’t want to look like a fool.

When his alarm went off Richie sighed loudly, he barely got any sleep last night, for some reason he had bad anxiety. He was feeling nauseous and debated about even going to school. The only reason why he decided to go was for Eddie, which made his stomach flip each time he thought about him. Richie forced himself out of bed and headed towards the shower, he took a quick shower, not wanting to smell bad. He heard a rumor that when you lose one scent, the others become more enhanced. After his shower, Richie attempted to do his hair, he made finger guns in the mirror with his hair spiky. He decided he looked incredibly stupid and forced the spikes down.

When he went downstairs, both his parents were at the dining room table, his dad was reading a newspaper and his mom was busy cooking eggs. His dad barely looked up from his paper to make eye contacts with him. His mom turned and smiled brightly at him, even though he knew the smile was fake. She walked towards him and put a plate of eggs and bacon down, his father looked up and cleared his throat.

“Richard, did you paint fag on your truck?” Wentworth asked, as he put jam on his beard, Richie sighed and looked towards him.

“Wow, you mean you actually care about me? I'm touched, here I thought I was a mistake,” Richie snapped at him. He and his dad haven't gotten along since he came out, his dad yelled at him that night “no son of mine will be a fag!” which caused Richie to storm out and stay at Bill's place for a week. He only returned home because his mom begged him, even though she also didn’t approve. She kept trying to guilt him, talking about wanting grandkid's, talking about aids, hell even saying that he’ll go to hell. 

“Richard, I don’t want your sass today, just tell me who did that to your truck,” his father ordered, he was glaring Richie down now. Richie didn’t flinch, when he was younger his dad scared him, now his dad was just a sad old man.

“Don’t worry Wentworth, the neighbors won’t see it, I made sure it was hidden,” Richie pushed his breakfast away and grabbed his bag. He turned toward the door before his mother called out.

“Richie! Wait dear, I made a date with the girl down the street, it’s this Saturday, she seems like a nice girl,” his mother was smiling, giving pleading eyes.

“Thanks mom, but you forgot something, girls aren’t really my type,” he kissed her on the cheek and walked out towards his truck. He opened up his door and sighed, soon he’d be out of this hell hole and in California. Once he got to school he made his way to the table, Beverly and Bill were already there, they looked like they were arguing.

“Are you two arguing over who's marrying Ben? Don’t worry, I can decide for you, I’ll marry him!” Richie said as he sat down next to Bill. Bill looked away, he ignored Richie's comment and glared at Beverly.

“What s-so you think I s-sh-should just leave them be!?” he was trying his hardest not to stutter. Richie sighed, they were fighting about Stanley choosing Mike again.

“Yes, he’s happy Bill, you should be happy for him, if you keep doing this, you’ll lose him as a friend too.” Beverly had her arms crossed as she tried to talk sense into him. “Look, i get it, it sucks, but you need to move on Bill,” she added and touched his arm. He pulled his arm from her and scoffed.

“Like you ever had a p-problem with t-this, m-men flock a-after you,” he snapped back at her. Richie watched and rolled his eyes more.

“Excuse me!? They do not flock after me! I’ve had my heart broken before you know!” Beverly was starting to raise her voice. Ben was walking up and Richie shook his head fast, he mouthed out ‘run’ to Ben, all Ben did was give a confused face. He walked over to Beverly and kissed her on her cheek. Beverly swung around and grabbed Ben's arm, dragging him with her as she stormed off.

“You’re such a dick Bill!” she yelled back at him, Bill was about to retaliate with his own comment, but she was gone before he could say anything. Richie cleared his throat and looked around, “so,” he paused for a bit, “I heard the gym teacher got caught fucking some freshmen,” he added. Bill looked at him and shook his head, “shut up R-R-Richie,” he muttered as he stormed off. Richie watched and sighed, ”guess I’ll go fuck myself then,” he muttered. so that was how today was going to be, he wanted to skip the rest of the day.

Richie made his way to the first period, he decided to take the long way and be his usual late self, can’t make the teachers think he actually cares now. As he turned the hall he heard Henry raising his voice at someone, he was going to turn and walk the other direction, but something told him not too. He walked over and noticed Eddie on the floor and raced towards them.

“Back the fuck off Bowers! Why don’t you got fuck Patrick or someone!? It might make you less angry!” Richie yelled. He was ready to fight Henry again, his fist clenched and his eyes filled with hatred. For once Henry backed down, he flipped Richie off and walked away, mumbling he’ll be back. Richie turned fast and scanned Eddie, not making it obvious that he was worried about the smaller boy. Once he knew Eddie was okay, he took a deep breath.   
“Are you okay?” Richie sighed out, the look on Eddie's face was priceless, he had a look of pure joy from seeing Richie sign. It made Richie stomach do somersaults. Richie then grabbed Eddie's notebook, “sorry, i only know a few things in sign, but i’m learning!” Richie saw a small smile form and couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’m impressed, not many people want to learn sign,” Eddie had written down, Richie blushed lightly and laughed. “Want to see what else i learned?” Richie couldn't help but ask, he wanted to show off to Eddie. Eddie nodded his head, his eyes were full of excitement and wonder.

“Your new nickname is Eddie spaghetti!” Richie signed, smirking, Eddie glared and shook his head, he wrote in the book, “absolutely not!” Richie saw that but chose to ignore it. “Also, I fucked your mom!” Richie was grinning as Eddie's face fell.

“That's not funny!” He wrote out fast, his small eyes soon filled with anger, he was grabbing his inhaler and took a few breaths. Richie put his arm around him and laughed hard, they both started to make their way to class. Before they made it Connor stepped out of a random classroom, he looked towards Richie and waved slightly. Connor looked around, making sure Henry wasn’t around and walked over.

“Hey Richie, how um, how have you been?” Connor asked, he looked towards Eddie briefly and then back at Richie. Richie had started to shake slightly, he moved his arm from around Eddie and rubbed his head.

“I’ve been….pretty good i guess,” He mumbled, he tried not to make eye contact with him. Connor was staring right at him, he moved into touch his hair, but something grabbed his arm and started to drag him away. He didn’t have time to say goodbye as Eddie pulled him a little harder. Eddie looked back a few times, making sure Connor wasn’t there, they stood by a few lockers and Eddie used some hand sanitizer. Richie grabbed his book and wrote down, eyeing Eddie a few times.

“What was that about spaghetti?” he wrote, it didn’t seem like Eddie to suddenly do that. Eddie looked like the type to find that rude. Someone who stayed out of conflict, over helping anyone else, for fear something might happen to him. Eddie grabbed the book back and wrote down.

“You looked uncomfortable, I didn't want him to touch you either,” he wrote and eyed Richie. Richie stared and smiled brightly, he grabbed the pen and smirked. “Awwwww, does spaghetti have a crush on me!?” He made kissy faces at him. Eddie punched his arm and walked away, Richie was laughing and ran after him. His day had instantly gotten better.


	9. Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone in my household is now under quarantine, my dad started to show signs of corona. lets see how crazy ill become. i'll be with my homophobic, Jewish family for 14 days, yay me.

Eddie felt his face feel with anger, he grabbed his pen and wrote out fast to Richie, “That's not funny!” Richie started to laugh hard, he threw his arm around Eddie's neck and started to walk, Eddie's face was turning bright red. He was sneakily smelling Richie, getting small waves of his cologne, Richie smelt like pine and mint. It caused Eddie to almost melt, but as he was enjoying the smell, Richie stopped abruptly. He was making eye contact with a dirty blond haired boy. Eddie couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but Richie moved his arm away from him and was shaking a bit.

Eddie soon saw the boy move to touch Richie, a feeling of anger settled in his stomach, he grabbed onto Richie's arm and raced towards the classrooms. Eddie stopped by some lockers and panted a bit, he wiped out his hand sanitizer and used some. Richie grabbed his notebook and wrote out.

“What was that about spaghetti?” Eddie glared and ignored the stupid nickname, he grabbed his notebook back and blushed slight.

“You looked uncomfortable, also i didn't want him touching you,” he hesitated at first writing that last part, he was worried about how Richie would react. Richie instantly reached for the pen and book and wrote out fast. “Awwwww, does spaghetti have a crush on me?!” He was making kissy faces. Eddie glared and punched his arm, he started to walk to class fast, hiding more of his blushing face.

They both walked into their English class together, everyone's eyes were on them, some of the students snickered. Eddie made eye contact with Beverly, who seemed to be angry, did he make her mad? The teacher motioned both him and Richie over, causing Beverly to get up as well.

“You’re late, detention for both of you. Eddie, I expected more from you, I'm very disappointed, I will be contacting your mother.” Beverly signed as the teacher spoke, everyone froze at the last part. Beverly and Richie spoke up fast, Eddie was frozen in place, he wasn’t paying attention any longer. He was terrified about what would happen when he went home, what his mother would say. Then out of nowhere he heard someone yell.

“That's such bullshit! He’s new! He should get a warning!” Beverly was yelling at the teacher. Her voice sounded like an angry mama bear, she was protecting Eddie for some reason. He didn’t understand why, the teacher soon talked back and pointed to the door. Beverly glared and flipped off the teacher, she grabbed her bag and grabbed Eddie's wrist. Eddie tried his hardest to keep up, he was still in shock about Beverly's voice, surprised that it didn’t sound sweet. Richie chased after them, he was holding onto Eddie notebook.

They ended up at the principal's office, Eddie was scanning the room, trying to figure out how much trouble they're in. Beverly turned to him and gave sympathetic eyes, she signed out, “sorry Eddie, i didn’t think he’d send all over us here.” Eddie shrugged and gave Beverly a small smile, he knew she was only trying to help him. Eddie saw Richie out of the corner of his eye drawing on something, he turned his head and saw Richie writing Spaghetti all over his notebook. He pulled it from him, causing a small line to be drawn on it.

“What the hell Richie!” Eddie wrote out, he didn’t notice that the principal had come out and taken Bev to his office. “What? Don’t like it? Trust me, it's fit for a real pasta boy now!” Richie replied, he also had written on the other side about Eddie's mother. Eddie dreaded reading that, he took a deep breath and flipped it over.

“Ms. K is a thick snack!” was written on the back of his notebook, Eddie stared at it, he rolled it up a bit and hit Richie on the head with it. Richie laughed hard and messed up his hair, Eddie held onto his notebook and turned his attention upfront, ignoring Richie completely. 

Beverly soon walked out sighing and motioned for Eddie to follow her, Eddie lightly kicked Richie shoe and walked towards Beverly. “How much trouble are we in?” he signed out, she rubbed her head and pointed into the office. Eddie bit his lip and walked inside, the principal had a stern look on his face, Eddie sat down in one of the chairs. Beverly sat next to him, preparing to sign to him.

“Mr. Kaspbrak, you being late to class was unacceptable, I have to uphold the teacher deciding detention for you. We will be notifying your mother about this as well, Ms. Marsh tried to talk me out of it, but these are the rules. You will also be getting two weeks of detention as well for Ms. Marsh outburst.” Eddie cleared his throat, his hands became sweaty, he looked up towards the principal and nodded his head slowly. It wasn’t fair in his eyes, but he didn’t have the energy to fight him. The principal dismissed them both, he stood up and walked out of the office, Beverly close behind. Richie looked towards them and stood up, he walked by them and ruffled Eddie hair, causing Eddie to feel a bit better.

Once he and Beverly sat down again, to wait for Richie, she looked at him, she signed. “I’m so sorry, I didn't think they’d add on more detention! They’ve always hated the losers club,” Beverly let out a heavy breath and hugged him gently. Eddie twitched slightly, his head screaming, ‘GERMS” but he ignored it, he didn’t want to seem rude. Once she let go, he shrugged and smiled gently, hopefully his mom won’t be too mad.

Ten minutes later, Richie came waltzing out of the office, he looked pleased with himself. He opened the door and motioned for Beverly and Eddie to walk out. Beverly went first and Eddie followed after, behind him was Richie, Richie raced by him and walked next to Beverly. They were talking, Eddie ignored them, they walked into science class, they were at the office for an hour. Beverly and Richie had walked up to the teacher, as Eddie took his seat by Bill. Just as he sat down, large hands covered his ears, they ripped out his hearing aids causing Eddie to yell in pain. Eddie had touched the side of his ear and felt blood, he stood up, feeling dizzy, as he saw Richie race towards him catching him as he passed out.


	10. Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay my tenth chapter! i thought this would make a great chapter! Connor pov. but don't think this is going to make him a character or anything. i actually really don't like him, he wont be good, he's going to be an asshole. this is going to be the only chapter with his POV. i also assume you all have read the books and know that Patrick is honestly the worse person ever. so i will be having some triggering stuff in this chapter.

Connor had been watching Richie from afar, ever since their fight at Greta party over the summer, he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him. The fight was mainly about them telling everyone they were a couple, Connor didn’t want to do that, Richie of course did. Then Henry walked in on them arguing, Connor completely freaked, he ended up punching Richie out of pure terror. He also called him a faggot and told him to stay the fuck away from him. Ever since then, Richie has blocked his number, avoided him at school and sometimes he caught Beverly glaring at him.

Then one day, he saw the new kid hanging out with them, Richie had instantly caught his eye, his goofy smile was back. The goofy smile he used to see all the time, Richie was also hanging on him all the time, it made Connor sick. He didn’t know who the new kid was but he definitely knew that, that kid wouldn’t be able to satisfy Richie. Connor had followed them around partially all day, except to the quarry where he knew he’d be caught. So instead, he went back to the school, out of pure anger he spray painted faggot on Richie truck. He didn’t want to, it was like something took over his body and forced him to do it. When it was all done, he hid and waited to see Richie's reaction. When Richie yelled out the window, it felt like a jab towards Connor ego.

When he finally went home, he saw his cousin Henry with his friend talking casually, mainly about the losers. He remembered that Richie stupidly punched Henry in the middle of class, which caused Henry to get beaten by his dad.

“That little fag just had to protect his deaf boyfriend! All i was doing was trying to talk to the fucking kid!” Henry yelled out, he had an ice pack on his eye. Patrick was sitting on the floor in front of him, Blech, and victor stood and leaned on the wall.

“I bet the fucking kid isn’t even deaf! He’s probably just using them for sympathy!” Henry added. Patrick seemed to have an evil look on his face, he was always the creepy one, the one who no one ever left their kids alone with.

“What if, now just bare with me, what if, we kidnapped him! We could do experiments on him or something!” Patrick had a devil's grin on. Blech and Victor exchanged looks, Henry ignored him and looked up at Connor.

“What do you want Connor?” he growled, Connor made his way over and sat down in the chair. He looked at them and cleared his throat, he couldn’t believe he’d go this low but here he was.

“I’ll help, they won't pay attention to me, i’ll um i’ll make it look like I want to get to know the kid or something,” Connor inhaled deeply. He was ready for Henry to tell him to fuck off, he was hopeful that Henry would do that. After a long silent pause, Henry finally spoke, with his usual angry voice.

“Good! It’s took you fucking long enough to join in your brothers work, now then, we have to come up with a plan.” Henry had pulled Connor up onto the couch, they talked until midnight, throwing back details of their new idea.

In the morning, Connor had changed his mind about doing this, he didn’t want to hurt the kid, he especially didn’t want to let Patrick hurt him. He just wanted to scare him off a bit, make him leave Richie alone, leave and go back to his old school. Connor had decided he was going to inform Richie about what Henry was going to do, if he could find him that is.

When he got to school, he couldn’t seem to find him anywhere, or at least each time he did, Henry would pop up and distract him. He decided to give up, he was actually on his way to math, when he saw Richie and the new kid in the hallway together, talking. He was watching them at first, wondering if he should interrupt and force Richie to talk to him. He finally found the best moment, and was a little annoyed Richie had his arm around the kid. He walked out from behind the corner, trying to look casual.

“Hey Richie, how um, how have you been?” Connor asked, he was kicking himself for being so stupid, asking such a stupid thing. He looked at the new kid and held in a deep breath, this kid wasn’t even cute, he looked like a five year old. Nothing of what he imagined Richie type to be, he looked nothing like him.

“I’ve been…….pretty good i guess,” Richie was trying to avoid eye contact with him. Connor tried his hardest not to let them happen, he wanted Richie to stare into his eyes, remember how they spent almost all summer together, just the two of them. Before Connor could even respond the new kid pulled Richie away, Connor got ready to chase after but stopped, he growled. He decided that he was just going to go to class, attempt again at lunch. 

During his class, he noticed that the new kid who he has decided will stay as ‘the new kid’ had hearing aids in. So he was lying to everyone in school about being deaf, he had to prove it to them. He had to show Richie that he was being lied too, manipulated, he had to win him back.

Once the bell rang, Connor felt all giddy, he was nervous but also excited, he raced to science wanting to get a good seat by ‘the new kid.’ He sat close to Richie's table, he was watching the door, Bill soon walked in, but no one else. He cursed softly and turned his attention to Bill, trying to sound calm and normal.

“Hey, where are your friends?” he asked, sounding extremely normal. Bill looked over at him and shrugged, just as he did that, Richie, Beverly and ‘the new kid’ waltzed in. Beverly and Richie walked over to the teacher, and ‘the new kid’ took a seat next to Bill. Connor took a deep breath, stood up and placed his hands over Eddie's ears. He grabbed ahold of his hearing aids and ripped them out. “He’s faking being deaf!” Connor yelled out as he did that, he didn’t expect there to be blood on them. When he saw Richie race towards them, he expected Richie to punch the kid, not catch him.

“What the fuck is your problem!? Why the fuck would you do that!?” Richie was yelling at Connor, causing him to jump back a bit.

“He was faking! He’s not really deaf!” Connor Replied, he shook his head, maybe Richie didn’t hear him at first. Bill was now helping Richie with the passed out Eddie, but Richie ended up picking Eddie up bridal style. Connor was watching them and cleared his throat, he was confused on what was going on.

“He uses those to slightly hear better dumbass! He’s still legally deaf!” Beverly was now yelling at him. The Teacher had to pull them apart before Beverly got close to clawing his eyes out. Their science teacher called down the security guard, when he showed up and pulled Connor down to the principal's office, he sat there, his arms crossed.

“Mr. Bowers, what in god's name were you thinking!?” he yelled at him, he pinched his bridge, “I should expel you for attacking another student! But I won't, you're lucky! Instead you are suspended! You will also be writing Mr. Kaspbrak a full length apology, do i make myself clear!?” he was yelling at him, Connor bit back on his tongue.

“Yes sir, I understand,” he muttered, the principal ordered him out of his office, he stood up and sighed. He walked by the nurses station and caught eyes with Richie, who motioned outside. Finally he could explain himself, when he walked outside after Richie, Richie punched him hard.

“If you ever! And i mean ever, touch him again, I will fucking kill you!” Richie yelled at him. Connor stared.

“What's so great about this kid!? Did he suck your cock Richie?! Does he have a fucking golden tongue or something!?” Connor yelled back. “Richie, I love you! There I said it! I love you!” he added. Richie glared at him, he turned ready to head back inside the school.

“I will never love you Connor, I can’t love someone as evil as you are!” he slammed the school doors as he left. Connor bit back a few tears and smirked.

“Fine, he thinks I’m evil, I’ll fucking show him evil,” he said out loud, as he grabbed his phone and called Henry, walking away from the school.


	11. Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i forgot to add this is the tag, but they do have cellphones and its more modern then when the book takes place. I hope that's okay! I hope you enjoy, also I've been thinking about giving the others a chapter to themselves. if you like that idea, let me know in the comments!

When Richie and Eddie showed up in their English class, he couldn’t believe the teacher gave Eddie detention also. He and Beverly tried their hardest to talk him out of it, blaming Richie for the reason they were late. Of course he wouldn’t budge, he kept saying he had to treat students all the same. Then when he mentioned calling Ms. Kaspbrak, both Richie and Beverly almost had a heart attack. He remembered her yelling at Eddie, even hitting him, he instantly got scared for the smaller teen. That’s how all three of the teens ended up being sent to the principal's office, and Bev yelling “this is bullshit!”

While they waited for the principal to be done talking to Beverly, Richie got bored, he didn’t know what to do. He noticed Eddie had left his notebook unattended, and he wasn’t paying any attention. Richie reached over and sneakily took it, he uncapped one of his sharpies, on the last page he drew a heart. On the inside of the heart he wrote R+E, his heart was racing, worried that Eddie would look over any minute. He flipped the notebook closed and started to write on the back of it. ‘MS. KASPBRAK IS A SNACK!’ all over it, laughing slightly at the idea of that. 

Eddie soon looked over and saw Richie writing on it, he ripped it from him and wrote out. Richie was fully prepared for a long length note about how stupid he was, Eddie didn’t write one though, he turned his attention up front and ignored him. Richie sighed and watched Beverly come out, motioning for Eddie. When Eddie stood up and left Richie leaned back in his chair and started at the ceiling. He started to think about last names, “Richie Kaspbrak,” he mumbled out loud, he shook his head fast, “Eddie Tozier….I like that.” it made him feel giddy inside.

After about twenty minutes and thirty different kid names ideas, Beverly and Eddie soon walked out, Richie stood up and fixed his hair. He made a peace sign at them as he walked inside, fully prepared for the hellish lecture he was about to get.

“Mr. Tozier, why am I not surprised, I knew you were somehow involved in this.” the principal sighed and motioned to one of the chairs. Richie took a seat and kicked his feet up on the desk.

“Give it to me gay, how much trouble am I in?” Richie asked, the principal stared at him and sighed. “You mean give it to me straight, and you're in a whole lot of trouble Mr. Tozier. You need to stop ending up here, what will colleges think?” he asked and sighed. “I'll let you off with the same punishment as the others, two weeks detention, but I don't want to see you back here,” he ordered. Richie nodded his head and sighed, he walked out of the office and over to the others.

“Lets go!” he said happily as he walked towards the door, he opened it gently for both of them. Once he let them both leave, Richie raced beside Beverly, he wanted to ask her for help with something. “Beverly, I need your help, homecoming is going to happen soon right?” Richie asked, he was grinning. Beverly wrinkled her nose and sighed, she looked over at Richie and fixed his hair.

“No dumbass, homecoming isn’t until November, why do you ask?” she asked him. “Well I wanted to ask Eddie, but I want to ask him with something like a surprise!” he was getting excited just thinking about it.

“Dumbass, you do that for prom, not homecoming, which you have to wait for!” she teased him and sighed. “When it's prom, then I’ll help you okay!” Beverly opened the door to the science class and Richie groaned as he walked in. Both of them walked up to the teachers desk, notes in hand. Richie assumed Eddie was right behind them, then he heard yelling, he turned fast and saw Connor ripping Eddie hearing aids out. Richie raced towards them, catching Eddie before his head hit the floor. He raced Eddie down towards the nurses office, Bill and Beverly right behind him. After about twenty minutes, the nurse fixed Eddie ear’s up, she had him resting in one of the beds, with bandages over his ears.

“He’s going to be okay, there doesn’t seem to be serious damage, so there's no need for you three to worry now,” right after the nurse said that they all let out a breath. Richie looked out the window, catching eyes with Connor, he didn’t even think, he just motioned outside for him.

He stomped outside ahead of Connor, extremely pissed off, he couldn’t believe what Connor had done. Richie swiftly turned and punched Connor right in the jaw, “If you ever! And I mean ever! Touch him again, I will fucking kill you!” he yelled at him.

“Whats so fucking great about this kid!? Did he suck your cock Richie?! Does he have a fucking golden tongue or something!?” Connor yelled as he rubbed his jaw. “Richie, I love you! Okay there I said it, I love you!” he added. Richie turned and headed back inside.

“I will never love you Connor! I can’t love someone as evil as you are!” Richie yelled and slammed the school door hard. He stopped by the vending machine, trying to stop himself from shaking, he bought some candy and walked back towards the nurse’s office. When he walked inside Eddie was already awake, he looked confused and exhausted. Richie handed him the chocolate bar and looked at Beverly.

“Tell him, it’ll give him strength, he needs to eat it,” Richie then sat by him as Beverly signed that out. Eddie got ready to protest, but Richie gave him a stern look, which caused Eddie to oblige. The nurse returned and looked Eddie over, then looked towards Beverly.

“Um, can you inform him, that his mother said she won't be picking him up, he needs to tough it out, she...wouldn't really listen to me,” everyone stared at the nurse.

“Y-you’re j-joking right?! Y-you're the nurse! Y-you should m-make her l-listen!” Bill was yelling, the nurse shrugged and walked away. “That’s f-fucking r-ridiculous!” he added and looked towards Eddie. Eddie didn’t seem troubled by this fact, he stood up slowly and grabbed his backpack. Richie helped him and had him lean against him, he was tempted to pick him up bridal style again.

Richie was Eddie's helper all day, he would pick him up from class and help him to his neck class, he also decided that he would take Eddie home after detention. Once he helped Eddie into the gym for said detention, he sat him down on the bleachers. Beverly informed him that detention was just them sitting in the gym and doing nothing for an hour. This didn’t seem to bother Eddie, until the teacher said everyone had to be separated. Richie picked a spot close to Eddie, right above him, so he could keep a close eye on him. After the uneventful hour was over, everyone got ready to leave, Richie helped Eddie to his truck, as Beverly raced to meet up with Ben.

Once at Richie's truck, he helped Eddie in, hoping that Eddie would ignore the word spray painted on the side of his truck. Eddie of course didn’t, once Richie got in the driver's seat, a notebook full of questions appeared.

“Who did that!? Why is it on your truck!? Are you okay?! That's so awful!” the questions weren’t spaced out very well. Richie assumed Eddie would talk really fast if he spoke. Richie laughed and grabbed a pen.

“Not sure who did this, probably Henry, it’s on my truck because I'm gay. Yes I'm a totally fine spaghetti, and it's just a hurtful word.” Richie showed him the response, Eddie read it carefully and quietly. He soon wrote on the same page, “you’re gay?” when Richie nodded his head, Eddie became quiet. Richie bit his tongue and started to drive towards Eddie house.

Of course the drive was quiet, since Eddie was deaf and didn’t speak, Richie couldn’t make light conversation. He didn’t mind of course, he occasionally looked towards Eddie, seeing if he could understand what the small boy was thinking. Finally when he pulled up to Eddie house, he stopped him before he could get out, he wrote on a paper. “Can i have your number? It would be easier to text you and stuff,” Richie felt weird asking about it. A giant smile appeared on Eddie's face, he wrote down his cellphone number and also wrote, “text me when you get home,” then got out of the truck and wave. Richie felt his heart skip a beat at that smile, once he saw Eddie make it inside safely, he drove home with a giant grin on his face. Once he got home, he whipped out his phone and typed out, “made it home safely,” then got out of his truck and made it inside.


	12. Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, when they text i'll have it indicate like this Eddie:, Richie:. just to show that its texting over them sighing/writing. I was going to do different font but I really didn't like that, so I decided to do this instead. I also don't know if i'm going to add other POV in this story, i'm debating about doing a Stan POV. part of me wants too, but i'm not sure yet. what do you guys think? leave a comment please! <3<3 as always, thank you for reading!

Before Eddie woke up, he was having a very strange dream, a dream of a certain boy with curly brown hair and glasses. The boy had asked him to dance, Eddie was in a small tux with a blue tie, and the boy was wearing a matching tux with a blue bow tie instead of a tie. They danced to the quiet music, Bruno Mars it will rain played through the speakers. Towards the end of the song, the boy and he shared a very loving kiss. Right when they kissed he jolted awake, looking frantically around the office, Richie was nowhere to be found. Bill was on one side of him and Beverly on the other side.

“Hey, it's okay, it's okay,” Beverly signed over and over again, Eddie shook gently and touched the side of his head. He felt the white patch over his ear and took a deep breath. So he just had a dream, a dream about kissing a boy who looked oddly like Richie. His face turned a beet red and he shook his head fast.

“What happened?” he signed to Beverly, trying so desperately to remember how he ended up in the nurse's office. Beverly took a small deep breath and smiled, she tried to think about how to explain to Eddie how they ended up here.

“Well, Connor bowers pulled your hearing aids out of your ears, and then you started to bleed and pass out.” Beverly signed the best she could to him. He stared and sighed gently, why would Connor Bowers do something like that? What did he ever do to deserve that?

Richie soon came back in, once he saw Eddie was awake he raced over to him. He handed Eddie a chocolate bar, Eddie got ready to protest the chocolate but Beverly soon signed, “Richie says to eat it, it’ll give you strength that you really need.” not wanting to argue he obliged and bit into the chocolate. The nurse soon came out of her office, she looked towards Beverly speaking, Bev soon looked at Eddie and signed.

“Your mother is refusing to pick you up, I'm sorry Eddie,” she looked down at the end of signing. Eddie shrugged gently as Bill and Richie argued with the nurse. Eddie stood up slowly, Richie raced to his side and held him up, smiling gently each time.

After school they all made their way to the gym, or well Eddie, Richie and Beverly did, Eddie didn’t know how detention really worked here. In New York they sat in a classroom and did homework, but this place was not New York, this place was a small redneck town.

Richie helped Eddie sit down, he sat on the bleacher steps above him and kept an eye on Eddie, Beverly explained to him the rules of detention. Which annoyed Eddie, how was he going to talk to anyone? If he spoke, no one would understand a thing he said, it would just sound like small grunts or gibberish.

Once the miserable hour of detention was over, Richie helped Eddie up, Eddie tried to tell him he was fine, but Richie ignored him. Beverly had ran off toward Ben, Eddie even saw them kiss, which made him think of his dream, making his cheek turn a deep red again. Richie helped Eddie to his truck, smiling slightly and opening the truck door for him. Eddie caught a glance at the words that were spray painted on the truck and stared. He sat inside and buckled up, before he wiped out his notebook, writing, “who did that?! Why is it on your truck!? Are you ok?! That's so awful!” Richie chuckled at the writing and grabbed the notebook from him.

“I’m not really sure who did it, probably Henry. It’s on my truck because I’m gay. I’m totally fine spaghetti, they’re just hurtful words.” He showed Eddie his response, Eddie grabbed the pen, “you’re gay?” he didn’t mind of course, just wanted to know. Richie nodded his head, Eddie kept quiet after that.

As Richie drove, Eddie mind wondered, was he gay? How does one know? He never really did like girls. He did have that dream about Richie, it was a nice dream too. His face started to turn red again and he tried to shake the feeling away, without Richie noticing. Not long after Richie arrived at Eddie house, Eddie gathered his items, Richie stopped him and wrote in the notebook.

“Can i have your number? It would be easier to text and stuff.” Eddie felt super excited about giving Richie his number. He wrote his number down in a blue sharpie on Richie's arm, trying to hide his giant smile. He then wrote in his notebook, “text me when you get home.” He jumped out of Richie's truck and waved gently, before racing inside his home.

Today wasn’t an awful day, not like he thought it would be, Eddie raced up stairs before his mom got home. He didn’t want her to ruin his day, he sat on his bed and stared at his phone, waiting for a text from Richie. About ten minutes later, his phone lit up, showing a random number.

Richie: “I made it home spaghetti,” Eddie almost jumped for joy, he was smiling.

Eddie: “good, I’m glad you made it safe, you drive like a crazy person,” Eddie really did believe that, he was afraid Richie would kill them in the process.

Richie: “spaghetti I am so hurt! I don’t drive like a crazy person!” Eddie scoffed, but smiled lightly. Eddie thought about what he should make Richie screen pictures on his phone. An image of a frog popped up in his head, he grinned as he found the cutest picture of a frog and sent it to him.

Eddie: “this is you in my phone,” Eddie saved it and laughed.

Richie: “oh yeah! This is you in mine!” a picture of spaghetti was sent to him, Eddie held in a snort.

Eddie: “I like to eat spaghetti, it's one of my favorite meals,” he was actually hoping that they were having spaghetti for dinner.

Richie: “Eddie, that’s cannibalism! You can’t eat yourself!” Eddie snorted again. They texted back and forth all night long, until finally Eddie fell asleep. He actually had a great day today, Richie always seemed to make his day great.


	13. Stanley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I really really wanted to do a Stanley chapter. so I did! ill probably do a Bill chapter after the next Eddie and Richie one, if everyone likes that idea! anyways, i hope you like it!

Stanley never signed up to being the boy that two other people ought over, mainly someone he crushed on for years and someone he just now started crushing on. Mike asked him out at Greta’s party over the summer, Stanley only said yes because he knew how Bill was. Every time he got a boyfriend or girlfriend, Bill suddenly seemed interested. Then when he finally would break up with that person, Bill suddenly lost interest. Stanley was trying to mainly prove a point, he didn’t actually expect to catch feelings for Mike. In fact when he did catch feelings for Mike, they hit him fast like a train. It was one their first date, Mike had taken him to the movies, which Stan was uninterested in. But halfway through the movie Mike kissed him, and of course he kissed back. That when it hit him, all of those crazy feelings, all in one fast motion.

So when they finally told everyone in their friend group, everyone but Bill gave them congrats, Richie even asked how big Mike was. Causing Stan to blush and almost punch him hard in the gut, which Richie called soft little puppy punches. Bill had pulled Stanley aside, questioning him about everything.

“How long have you guys been dating?”

‘Uhm well about three months, why does it matter?” Stanley asked, he honestly wasn’t in the mood to deal with such questions.

“Well, are you sure it’s wise? I mean, what will your dad say?” Bill asked again, trying to imply about Mike's race.

“Since when do I care about what my dad thinks Bill?!” Stanley snapped at him, he absolutely wasn't dealing with these stupid questions. Bill sighed and looked away then back at Mike.

“Well, what if I was going to ask you out? How can I do that now?” Bill finally asked, Stanley narrowed his eyes and started to walk away.

“I waited for you to do that since third grade Bill!” he yelled at him as he walked back over to Mike. He intertwined his fingers with Mikes at slightly smiled.

When school started and Eddie joined the group, Stanley couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t believe someone who was so different ended up in their town. His mother had to have hated him, forcing him to come to such a bigotry town. Stanley wanted to attempt to talk with him, but found that signing wasn’t his thing, it wasn’t until he got Eddie's number did they really talk.

Stanley: “you know, for some weird reason, Richie seems to really like you,” he messaged Eddie one day.

Eddie: “well, I might, sort of like him too, I just don’t know how to go about it, my mom is really homophobic.” Eddie and him had something to connect on. Stan decided to change his name in his phone. He changed it too ‘twin gay boi’ just as a joke, he was never going to share that with him.

Stanley: “you and I both have that in common, my family is Jewish so….” Stanley didn’t have to continue. Him and Eddie text basically went on like that all day. He felt like he connected with him perfectly. 

He and Bill hadn’t talked in a long time, so when Greta was throwing a Halloween party, and he was forced to go, him and Mike couldn't come up with a good couple costume idea.

“Well, what if we did Wall-E and Eve?” Mike asked over lunch one day, Stanley shook his head.

“Why do we have to do a straight couple costume? Why aren’t there any gay couple costume ideas out there?” Stanley groaned and looked away. Mike chuckled and thought some more.

“I got it! Joker and Batman!” he yelled out, finally sounding accomplished. Stanley glared at him and looked away. “I take that as a no,” he grumbled and sighed.

“How about I be a mummy and you be a zombie or something, we can be stupid horror movie monsters,” Stanley grumbled, feeling defeated. Mike frowned slightly, and looked away.

“We both could be zombies, scare Ben together!” Mike liked that idea a lot, Stanley didn’t have it in his heart to turn him down so he just nodded his head. He was positive Ben and Beverly would end up going as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. He could tell by the photos being sent constantly in the group chat.

When the weekend before Halloween happened, every senior was at the party, including the bowers gang, Henry and his fools were dressed up as mobsters, Ben and Beverly were just like Stanley thought, dressed as Kim and Ron. Eddie was dressed adorably like little red, and Richie was dressed like the big bad wolf. Stanley hadn’t seen Mike or Bill yet, Mike told him he was running late, and he assumed Bill wasn’t going to come at all.

Halfway through the party, everyone was dancing, having a blast, some people were drunk, some high. Richie and Eddie had disappeared, Stanley still hadn’t seen Mike anywhere. He was now nursing his fifth cup of punch, when it walk’s Prince charming himself. Literally Bill dressed up just like Prince charming, he had a dozen roses in his hand, and a glass slipper in the other. Stanley felt sick, Bill looked just like a movie star, he was also walking right towards Stanley.

“H-Hey,” was all Bill said when he came face to face with him. Stanley almost fell over, his mouth drooling.

“Hey Bill, I uhm I like the costume,” Stanley finally muttered back, he was feeling dizzy, someone had to have spiked the punch.

A few hours later, and a few more drinks later, Bill and Stanley were upstairs in Greta's parents ' room. They were in a heavy make out session, Stanley was feeling a little foggy brain, trying to get even closer to Bill. Bill was struggling to get Stanley's shirt off of him, ripping fabric, his teeth were soon on his neck. He was biting and leaving small love marks all over it. Listening to Stanley's little and light moans. A door soon opened, shining light into the extremely dark room.

“Sorry, I was just looking….” a deep male voice said, but soon froze, the door soon slammed shut. Stanley turned before it could, catching a glimpse of Mike's hand, he pushed himself off of Bill's lap, and raced down the stairs.

“Mike! Mike wait!” Stanley was yelling as he raced after the taller man, he raced outside. Shoeless as his feet touched the snowy ground, Mike was already gone, Stanley tried calling Mike on the phone. Each time being sent straight to voicemail, tears filled up his eyes, as he tried dialing the number over and over again.

When Monday hit, Stanley pretended to be sick, he couldn’t face school now, he especially couldn’t face Mike or Bill. He just wanted to melt into his sheet and disappear, his phone lit up, emulating a blue light.

Dumb Boi Richie: “Stan, call one of us soon please, it’s important, Eddie is missing,” was what the text read. Stan blinked at his phone and then shook his head, he was sure that the smaller boy was fine, until he finally forced himself out of bed, praying that neither Mike nor Bill would be at the meeting place.


	14. Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so lets just say things get very heated for the two boys, there is smut in this chapter. Its not a very important chapter, so you can skip it if you don't want to read the smut. anyways i hope you enjoy!

Halloween was just around the corner, and Richie somehow had to ask or well force Eddie to be his date. He wanted to do a couple costumes with him, mainly because he wanted to piss Eddie off. When Eddie got mad, his nose scrunched up, and his face would turn into a cute red. It always made Richie want to make him madder and madder each time. 

Richie: “so, did you want to go to Greta's party with me?” Richie was shaking as he asked, not really sure how Eddie would respond.

Cannibalistic spaghetti: “sure! That could be fun! Especially since I don’t know anyone, I could use an interpreter.” Eddie replied, Richie was learning very slowly how to sign, Eddie and Beverly were teaching him. He wanted to learn how to do it mainly because he wanted to sign to Eddie, also to give Beverly a break.

Richie: “well spaghetti, we have to dress up together! I'll pick you up in five minutes! We’re going shopping!” Richie was fully prepared to make Eddie dress up, and before Eddie could turn him down, he was out the door and on his way over. When he arrived outside of Eddie's house he texted his phone “here.” Soon the small brown haired boy was out his front door and racing to his truck. When he got in Richie wanted to instantly hug him, he held in that emotion and started to drive.

They arrived at one of the Halloween stores that was around the town, once Richie parked the car Eddie almost jumped out. He seemed excited, Richie was confused on why Eddie was so excited, he grabbed his arm slightly.

“Ed’s, why are you so excited?” he signed to him, Eddie was grinning, and looking towards the costume shop every so often.

“Because! I love to dress up!” he signed back, it took Richie a minute to be able to understand what Eddie had signed. He took a deep breath and smiled gently, he was going to find Eddie the best costume in the damn store.

It took about twenty minutes of wondering the store for Richie to decide that all these costumes sucked. None of them were original or intresting, most were from incredibly dumb tv shows. One was of a stupid clown holding a red balloon, Richie almost laughed at it, ‘who the fuck is afraid of clowns,’ he thought to himself. Richie had almost lost Eddie in the store, he was frantically looking for him when he realized Eddie was missing. When he found him, he found him over in the female costumes, looking at a little red riding hood costume. 

“Is that what you want to be?” Richie signed, Eddie blushed and nodded his head. He was looking over the costume. Richie bit his lip and smiled, looks like he was going to be the big bad wolf.

He dropped Eddie back off at home and signed to him again, “I’ll pick you up around seven okay?” Eddie nodded his head and waved to him. Richie smiled as he watched the smaller boy run into his house.

When seven o’clock hit Richie was already outside Eddie house, patiently waiting, Eddie soon walked out, but not alone. His mother was close behind him, eyeing Richie's car and judging him. 

“I’m Sonia Kaspbrak, I'm Eddie's mother, I wanted to see who he was spending all his time with.” she was eyeing him again and growled lowly. “So, my son has medicine he takes before bed, I assume he's sleeping over at your place. I have all the emergency contact numbers written down, and his medicines written down. I want a call from him before bed and when he wakes up, do I make myself clear?!” she yelled at him. Richie nodded his head, Eddie was turning a new shade of red. She then turned to Eddie and touched the side of her cheek for him to kiss, he did that and then got into Richie truck fast. Richie soon drove away as normal as he possibly could, not wanting to scare Eddie's mother even more. He was going to tease Eddie but soon saw tears in his eye, he bit his tongue hard and decided against it.

Once they arrived at the party Richie saw Eddie in his costume fully, he had blue skinny jeans, a white shirt and his hood over his head. He was also carrying a little basket around. Richie almost melted at how cute he looked in that outfit. Richie on the other hand was wearing blue ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, wolf ears and a tail, he also had two sharp pointy teeth.

Eddie and Richie were in the corner of the party room, mostly chilling and drinking punch, Eddie soon dragged Richie off towards a bathroom. Richie got ready to ask Eddie if everything was ok, but Eddie's mouth was soon on his. Richie was in complete shock, but didn’t pull away, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and deepened their kiss. Eddie's hands were soon pulling and grabbing Richie's hair, causing Richie to let out a rough moan. Before anything could get too heated, Richie broke away, he grabbed ahold of Eddie’s hand and led him towards his truck. He helped Eddie inside his truck and buckled him up, then got into the driver's seat. He was almost speeding home, only slowing down when he had to. Eddie's hand was gripping onto Richie's thigh every so often, squeezing it.

Richie soon arrived at his house, thankful for the fact his parents are out of town. He got out of his truck fast and helped Eddie out of the truck. He struggled with his keys and unlocked his front door, Eddie was holding his hand tightly. Once inside he picked Eddie up off of the ground, Eddie wrapped his legs around him as they kissed. Richie gently threw Eddie onto his couch as he began to strip off his clothing. He was struggling with his pants when he turned and saw Eddie sitting in nothing but his boxers, a light shade of red on his face.

Richie almost tackled the short boy to the couch, he started to leave light little kisses on his neck, enjoying the little moans that escaped his mouth. He started to bite Eddie's neck, leaving small little love bites on it. His hand was traveling down his boxers, as he grabbed a hold of Eddie cock, listening to the small gasp that escaped his mouth.

Richie slowly took Eddies boxers off, Eddie in response shoved Richie back gently and got on his knees. He pulled Richie boxers down and stared at Richie cock, Richie smirked.

“Yes, i’m big baby boy,” he signed, teasing Eddie slightly. Eddie ignored him and soon wrapped his mouth around Richie cock, causing Richie to let out a surprised moan. He grabbed a handful of Eddie hair, “fuck, so good baby boy,” he was groaning out, even though Eddie couldn't hear him. Eddie surprisingly was very good, he was licking the tip, the underside and the slit of his cock. Earning very greedy moans from Richie. Richie soon picked Eddie up off the floor and laid him on his back. He was back to kissing him, his hand was traveling down Eddie's body, one of his fingers slowly entered inside of Eddie. Eddie let out a surprised moan, Richie started to slowly move his finger in and out searching for a certain spot.

Eventually Eddie let out a loud gasp, Richie had found the spot he was looking for, with a grin he lightly pushed a finger to it and slowly added another. Eddie was a mess under him, moaning and giving lustful eyes, signing “please,” every so often. When Richie assumed he was done teasing him, he pulled his finger’s out. Eddie let out a disapproving whine, Richie soon pulled a condom out of his book bag, and rolled it onto his cock.

He lined his dick up against Eddie's entrance and lightly kissed him before he slowly entered. Making sure Eddie got used to him, once all the way in, he waited a bit. Eddie’s eyes were close, and his mouth was open gasping, he soon signed “okay,” causing Richie to slowly move. Eddie was moaning again, Richie's slow thrust soon turned into fast and desperate ones. Eddie had his fingernails digging into Richie arm, Richie picked up the pace. Soon Eddie was signing “there,” over and over again, causing Richie to repeatedly thrust onto that spot. Eddie soon let out one more desperate moan before cumming onto both of their chest. Richie soon followed after, as he came into the condom.

After Richie cleaned both of them up, he tucked Eddie into his bed, getting in with him. He placed soft little kisses all over the back of his shoulder and neck. His arms were wrapped tightly around Eddie, as Eddie fell asleep, signing “I love you,” right before he passed out.


	15. Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm not going to do another smut chapter in Eddie POV cause i really don't want to. so this chapter is based on the day after. also i think i'm going insane or just getting hella depressed. I've been having a hard past two days, note, never fall in love with a straight person. That's my tip of the day.

Eddie awoke around nine am, his head hurt and other places hurt, he turned slightly and bumped noses with Richie. His face turned into a deep red as he realized he was naked and in bed with Richie. He lightly shoved Richie trying to force him awake, Richie didn’t move, but he was sleeping with his mouth wide open. Eddie tried shoving him again, which caused Richie to turn, making Eddie face his back.

Eddie groaned in annoyance, he pulled the covers off of himself and placed his feet on the cold hardwood floor. He shivered and walked towards the bathroom, once inside he locked it and looked at his neck. He blushed badly, starting to touch all the marks on his neck, he unlocked the bathroom and walked out. Richie was now sitting up in bed, Eddie blushed badly and signed.

“Morning, we need to talk about last night,” he was holding his breath, Richie got up and smiled.

“Sure spaghetti, what did you want to talk about? How I rocked your world?” Richie signed laughing lightly. Eddie blushed and lightly shoved him, “no, about….if it was a one time thing, also…..that was my first time….ever,” Eddie was signing and hesitating every so often. Richie sat back down on the bed and smiled.

“I was hoping it wasn’t a one time thing, also I'm glad I was your first then,” Richie responded, blushing lightly. When he finished Eddie was smiling down at his feet, happy that it wasn’t a one time thing. Richie pulled Eddie close to him, and lightly left kisses on his freckled cheek. “Let's get some breakfast,” he signed to him and helped Eddie downstairs. Eddie followed him, holding his hand close and smiling. Richie started to make Eggs, Eddie was happily helping when the phone on the table started to light up with a facetime request. It was Eddie's mother, she was trying to facetime with Eddie. Eddie raced over to his phone fast and grabbed.

“Mother!?” he signed fast, not bothering to hide any of the hickeys on his neck, at least he was dressed now. His mother looked furious, her face was an angry red and she was yelling, Eddie of course couldn’t understand her, he didn’t have his hearing aids. “Mother, i can’t hear you, please sign,” he signed out to her.

“Why didn’t you call me last night Edward! You’re in so much trouble! You're grounded when you come home! Do you understand me!? Grounded!” she was signing fast, and spelt out grounded. Eddie bit his lip and held his breath.

“Yes mother, I understand, I’ll be home soon, I lov-” his mother hung up on him before he could finish signing. Richie was glaring now and looking at the plate of food in his hands, he sat it down and grabbed Eddies hands.

“I’m not letting you go back to her,” he signed, “she’s hurting you Ed’s and i’m not going to allow that to happen to you anymore,” he added. Eddie had tears well up in his eyes, Richie lightly brushed them away and hugged him, holding him close.

“Richie, I have to go back, she’ll lose it if I don’t, but I promise you, I won’t allow her to hurt me anymore.” Eddie eventually signed to him. Richie shook his head fast and grabbed his hand tighter.

“Ed’s she’ll kill you!” he signed fast, Eddie shook his head and smiled.

“She won’t, because she knows I have people who will look for me, I’ll facetime you when I get home, I swear.” Eddie kissed him gently, and grabbed his bag, he waved goodbye at Richie and headed out the door. He wasn’t going to be pushed around by his mother any longer. Eddie left before Richie could give him a ride, he didn’t want Richie to attempt to go inside with him, he was worried his mother would hurt him. He started the block and a half walk home, humming every so often, and thinking about how lucky he is to have Richie.

Once he turned down his street, he felt hands wrap around his mouth, he started to frail around and kick, even biting the hands covering his mouth. That when the hands wrapped around his neck, putting him in a sleeper hold, everything started to go dark. He tried to struggle a bit more, before he fell into unconsciousness.


	16. William, aka Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are so sweet, thank you for all the kind messages, also i hope i didn't make Bill too much of a dick. but if you look into it more, i really think i had him act like this because of what happens at the last part. anyways enjoy!

Bill found out about Mike and Stanley being a couple before anyone else did, and he was the most upset about it. Mainly because Mike had stolen Bill's idea about how he asked Stanley out, he also seemed to think that Bill was no longer interested in Stanley, which was far from the truth. Bill was extremely interested in Stanley, hell he hadn’t gone out with another girl at all that year! And then Mike suddenly swooped in and stole Stan from him. Now all the losers were mad at him, not even Ben was talking to him, and Ben talked with everyone.

Bill finally gave up one day and marched over to Ben, who was happily sitting in the library writing on some paper. Bill quietly walked over and attempted to read the paper, noticing it was a college application, far away from here.

“Ah, I see, planning on going to Se-Se-Seattle? That’s a nice school, but far from Beverly’s NYU,” Bill said as he sat across from him. Ben glared at him and bit his lip.

“I'm going to tell her soon, just…...not now, you can’t tell her! I mean it Bill!” Ben whispered lowly to him, he glared at him.

“I don’t think it’s right for me to lie to B-B-Beverly about this, unless…..I won’t tell he-her, as long as you help me with a costume.” Bill was grinning now, he knew blackmailing his friends was bad, but he really wanted to get Stanley's attention again.

“Fine, I’ll help you, but note, that's totally terrible of you man!” Ben stood up and walked out of the library with Bill closely behind. “What ideas did you have? And don’t tell me something stupid like a vampire or something.” Ben glared at him, totally calling out one of Bill's ideas.

“Okay, then um, pr-prince charming! I like the idea of coming in and saving a p-princess,” Bill was grinning now. Ben shook his head at him and walked towards the cafeteria, Bill was closely behind.

“Thats fucking weak man, but whatever, I’ll help you, they have a prince costume in the theater dressing rooms.” Ben pointed to the drama hall, “I’m positive, that if you flirt with some of the girls, they’ll let you use it.” Bill smirked, that was something he could easily do, he hit Ben on the shoulder and raced towards the drama hall, running by Beverly as he did so.

Once he made it there, he ran straight inside and saw Greta Keene, she was one of the popular girls. She actually hit on Bill quite a bit their junior year, and he might have led her on to make Stan a little jealous. He cleared his throat and walked over to Greta.

“Hey Greta, how um h-how have you be-been?” he asked, he rubbed the back of his head, mumbling how awkward this was going to be. Greta looked up and popped a bubble at him and then looked away.

“Fine, what do you want William?” Greta refused to call anyone in the school by their nicknames. So she called Richie Richard, Ben Benjamin, Mike Michael, Stan Stanley, Bev Beverly, and Eddie Edward. Bill shuffled his feet and smiled gently at her.

“Is that a new scrunchie you got? It goes really nicely with your hair,” Bill tried flirting with her, she glared him down and crossed her arms.

“What do you want William?” she asked again, this time a lot more forceful, sweet talking her wasn’t going to work.

“Can I have a costume from the d-drama d-department?” he finally asked, he had one more trick up his sleeve if she turned him down.

“Which one, and why?” she asked pulling out a book, “prince charming, and because I want to wear it to your Halloween party.” He flashed a toothy smile at her, she popped her gum and gave a ‘no fucks given look.’ “no,” she finally said and closed the book, she went back to filing her nails.

“Come on G-G-Greta…..I wanted to we-wear it because...I he-heard you were going as a p-princess,” Bill lied, he was honestly hoping that it was true. Greta stared at him for a bit and then pulled the book out again, she wrote his name down in it and stood up.

“Fine, you can rent it, only because I need a good looking man on my arm at the party,” she smiled and walked him down to the dressing rooms. “Take the blue one, my dress is blue and we definitely need to match,” she then walked away humming a Cinderella song. Bill rolled his eyes and grabbed the blue one, then made his way to his car, he was going to be the hottest one at that party.

When Halloween finally came around, Bill was in his room working on his hair, Gerogie was sitting on the floor playing with his old gameboy.

“Bill, why can’t you take me and my friends trick or treating!? You promised you’d take us!” Georgie whined at Bill, Bill sighed and tried fixing his hair again, nothing was going right so far.

“Georgie, you don’t ne-need me ta-tagging along, you’re eleven now, you need to do this by yourself,” Bill finally got his hair how he liked it and ruffled Georgie hair.

“I’m ten,” he mumbled as Bill left, Bill said bye to his mom and raced out the door, waving bye to Georgie who was staring out the window. Bill got into his car, and drove to the party, realizing that he was incredibly late.

“D-D-Damnit, I hope M-Mike got stuck at wo-work or something,” Bill said as he parked his car, he got out locking it happily and made his way inside. Stanley was sitting at the punch table with Beverly and Ben, Bill didn’t see Mike anywhere and grinned. Once Ben and Beverly left Stanley alone, he made his way over to him, “H-Hey.” 

“Hey Bill, I uhm I like the costume,” Bill took a sip of punch as Stan spoke, smiling every so often.

The next thing Bill can remember is making out with Stanley in Greta's parents bedroom, Bill was attempting to get Stan’s shirt off, leaving small kisses on his neck in the process. Stanley was making cute little moaning noises, causing Bill to want to hear more, so he decided to bite Stan's neck. When the door suddenly opened, light eliminated the room.

“Sorry, I was just…..” a deep voice was speaking and then the door suddenly slammed shut. Bill didn’t see who it was, but assumed it was Mike, Stanley got off of him and raced out of the room. Leaving Bill alone to contemplate what he actually just did, was it bad that he didn’t feel bad about it?

Bill ended up getting kicked out of the party by Greta, she was pissed at him for even bothering to pretend to like her. He got home around twelve his mother was still up, she was sowing and looked at him.

“Want to give me a reason why you ditched Georgie?” she asked, patting the seat next to her. Bill walked over and sighed, he hoped she didn’t smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Because I’m not a b-baby anymore m-mom, I don’t want to take my little br-brother and his dumb friends trick or treating.” He answered in annoyance, she glared at him and pinched his ear.

“Your brother, and his friends got their candy stolen by Henry and his friends. I hope whatever it is you did tonight, it was worth it,” his mother said as she stood up, she got ready to leave.

“Mom, I like me-men!” he finally blurted out, his face turned red, why the hell had he done that? His mother turned slowly and stared at him.

“Did Richie cause this?! Your father said I shouldn't have allowed that friendship! I should have listened!” she walked over to him, “don’t you dare tell anyone else! Do you hear me! Especially your father! It would break his heart!” she turned and glared at him one last time. “When you turn eighteen, I want you out,” she then stormed off, leaving Bill alone in the darkness. Bill laid on the couch and started to cry, Georgie soon came down the stairs and rubbed Bills back. They stayed like that for a good hour, before Bill calmed down and helped Georgie back to sleep.


	17. Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you all are a little annoyed at me right now. haha I totally didn't mean to leave a cliff hanger and then not even mention anything about Eddie in Bill's chapter.....or did I? who knows. anyways i hope you like the update.....and you don't hate me.

Richie was at Greta Keene party, she always throws an end of the school year party, and this party was bigger than the last one. She had a huge band, tons of food, tons of people and even somehow got her dad to put a pool in their backyard. Richie didn’t really understand it, how on earth could a small town pharmacist make this much money? He had to be selling drugs or something on the side, which made sense on where everyone got weed from. Which happened to be the smell of the night, everyone at this party seemed to be high. Richie was wandering the party, looking for his friends mostly, when he ran into Connor Bowers, Henry Bowers cousin.

“Oh, shit, sorry man didn’t see you there,” Richie reached down to help Connor up, who was now glaring at him.

“You’re Richard right? I think Henry's talked about you before. Say’s you’re the only fag in school.” Connor got up on his own and crossed his arm, now it was Richie's turn to glare at him.

“Ah, i see, another closeted mullet wearing asshole? Are you blowing Henry’s dad too? Or do you just blow Henry?” Richie wasn’t in the mood to deal with another homophobic person. He started to walk away, he was even tempted to shove Connor into the pool. Then Connor grabbed his arm, and stopped Richie from walking.

“Wait, did um….you maybe, want to get out of here? Go down to the kissing bridge?” Connor asked him, while looking around to see if Henry or one of his goons were watching. When he found out the coast was clear, he started to drag Richie toward Richie truck, not waiting for a response.

“Whoa whoa whoa, hold up princess, you just called me a fag? And now you expect me to take you to the kissing bridge?” Richie got Connor to stop and Connor turned, and nodded his head. “Oh, alright,” Richie had nothing better to do, all his friends ditched him, again. So he led Connor to his Truck, his old dirty pickup truck.

Once to the truck they both got in, Richie got in the driver side and looked at Connor in the corner of his eye. Truth was, he actually had a crush on Connor since their freshmen year, he just didn’t think Connor would ever go for him or be gay. Richie started his car and slowly started to drive to Derry, one and only kissing bridge. Once there he parked to the side, and turned to face Connor, Connor reached over and kissed him. Richie was in shock but soon kissed back, both of them got into a heavy makeout session. They started to pull hair and Connor went to take Richie's shirt off but was stopped very fast.

“Whoa whoa whoa princess, look I like you and all but I'm not about to have sex with you,” Richie said as he pulled his shirt back on. “I mean don’t get me wrong, this is every gay guys wet dream, but I’m not a one night stand type of guy.” He added, Connor just stared at him and soon let out a small chuckle.

“Okay, fine, you win, how about we lay in the bed of the truck? We can...just watch the star and talk,” Connor said as he blushed and looked away. Richie smirked and started to open his truck door. 

“And you called me a fag? That's like the gayest thing I’ve ever heard,” he teases. Connor punched his arm hard and looked away. Richie and Connor both got in the back of the truck, it wasn’t comfortable, but it was very nice to have someone to lay with and watch the stars.

“You know, I really like this,” Connor announced while they were laying there. Richie nodded and smiled gently, “we should do this every weekend or something,” He added. So that's what they started to do, Richie and Connor would meet up somewhere and just watch the stars. If it was raining they’d watch from inside the car, and they even made love in the back seat, but as always, all good things must come to an end.

They were planning on meeting at Greta senior year back in school party, hang around for a bit and then ditch. Richie was actually taking Bill there and dropping him off, so he was in Bill's room, Bill was watching the neighbors move in, commenting on how much cool technology they must have. Richie was the less bit interested, he was busy texting Connor and fucking around with him, it was the day before school. So this would be the last night they could get away and star gaze.

“Richie, are you listening to me?” Bill finally asked, Richie shot his head up and looked around, fixing his glasses. Bill sighed and looked out the window, “I said, the new kid is your type, way cuter than Connor.” Bill was actually the only one that knew about Connor, Bill was Richie's best friend, they told each other everything. Of course Bill absolutely didn’t like Connor, he said that Connor seemed fake.

After about an hour or so Bill and Richie finally left for the party, Bill ditched him once he saw Stanley, and Richie stood off to the side, waiting. Once he finally saw Connor he made his way over, he didn’t see who Connor was with, inside he just got up close and whispered.

“Hey, let's get out of here, the stars are nice tonight,” Richie put his hands on Connor's hips, Connor jolted and shoved him off. Richie fell to the floor and stared at him, dumbfounded, until he saw Henry and his friend standing next to him.

“Are you trying to bone my little cousin!?” Henry yelled out toward Richie, everyone froze and looked over. Bill raced to his side and helped Richie up.

“Y-you okay R-Richie?” he asked, but before Richie could respond Connor threw a Punch, knocking Richie glasses off and causing him to fall. Ben and Beverly raced over Ben got in between them and glared. Beverly helped Richie up and looked at his eye, a small cut over it, but otherwise he was fine. Everyone at the party stared at them, Richie stood up, and glared at Connor as he walked out of the party. Tears were rushing down his face and Bill was racing after him. He remembered why he hated this town, no one loved him, and no one ever will.

Richie awoke from his terrible nightmare and weird flashback, it was about six in the morning, he turned. Feeling a smaller boy in his arms, sound asleep, surprised he smiled gently. He kissed the back of Eddie's head, taking in the small scent of cinnamon.

“I love you Eddie,” he whispered quietly, and then closed his eyes with his arms wrapped around the smaller boy again.


	18. Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, first of all TRIGGER WARNING. seriously this chapter has a lot of messed up things that happens. it mentions a lot of stuff. If you read the book, all i have to say is, it involves Patrick. also this was a really hard chapter to do, that why I kept putting it off. I would put something in, and then have to instantly take it out because it involved sound. it was interesting. anyways I hope you enjoy!

When Eddie awoke, he found himself in a dark place, something was over his eyes, his hands and feet were bound with duct tape. His mouth was also covered with duct tape, he was scared out of his mind, his other sense unable to work for him. He struggled a bit at first, trying his hardest to just get a feel for something. He lifted up his feet, only to feel something hard slam them back down. He was in a small space? How much air did he have left? Why was he here? He tried not to panic feeling an asthma attack coming, or was it an anxiety attack?

He tried to get up again but found that being bound made it difficult to get up, so he just did what he could. He sat there, and realized, it felt like he was moving, he now knew where he was, well somewhat. He was in the back of a car, but he didn’t know who’s car or where it was going. Then, the car came to an abrupt halt, making him move forward a bit, whoever was driving stopped the car suddenly.

He waited a few seconds, then felt hands grab a hold of him, pulling him out of the truck. His blindfold was removed, he came face to face with Henry and his friends. They were talking to him, laughing kind of and staring at him, waiting for a response. They must have forgotten that he was deaf, or they didn’t even bother to learn. Eddie started to scan the faces, trying to remember who was who, trying to remember how Richie described them. The one with the old mullet was Henry Bowers, gang leader. The one next to him with black hair, was Patrick Hockstetter, his boyfriend, that's what Richie called him at least. He told Eddie that Patrick was scarier than Henry. The one with Draco Malfoy hair was Victor Criss, he was just too afraid to leave the gang. Finally the fat one was Belch Huggins, people called him Belch because he burped loudly in others ear’s.

Eddie’s eyes soon landed on one more, a boy with blond curly hair, Eddie remembered him from the hallway at school. The boy who grabbed Richie, the boy who pulled his hearing aids out, he blinked and watched the boy, trying to remember the name. Richie never told him his name, he didn’t even ask who the kid was. Eddie tried to sign but remembered that his hands were bound by duct tape. He watched as the others talked among themselves, unsure of what they were saying. Then, the boy whose name Eddie didn’t know grabbed something from Patrick's hand. He walked towards Eddie and put the knife to his throat, Eddie gave fearful eyes. The other boys laughed and seemed to be cheering.

The kid didn’t cut his throat, he cut the duct tape off his legs, and mouth, and then handed the blade back to Patrick. Then he grabbed Eddie by his hair, dragging him to a random location. Eddie was trying his hardest to keep up with him, but lost his footing and tumbled forward. A swift kick soon collided with his stomach, Eddie let out a loud groan, earning another kick to the stomach. He was soon coughing, and ended up emptying whatever was left in his stomach from the night before. His stomach started to ache badly, as swift hands picked him up off of the ground. He noticed he had leaves all over himself, and saw Henry was yelling at the other boy. Patrick at least Eddie thought it was Patrick, threw Eddie over his shoulder. Eddie Remembered Richie telling him to stay away from Patrick, that he was creepy at times. He said that Patrick was once rumored to have attacked a boy, sexually. At least that's what Beverly told Richie, who told Eddie, Bev wouldn’t say who the boy was, just that Patrick was bad news.

Now here Eddie was, over the shoulder of Patrick's, being taken to a place he didn’t know. Just as he thought nothing could get worse, Belch put the blindfold back over his eyes. Not like Eddie even knew where they were.

After what felt like twenty minutes of walking, he was thrown hard onto the floor, he yelped out in pain. His blindfold was then removed, and they grabbed his hands and zip tied them to a wooden beam in the house. Henry and his gang went to the other end of the house, and started to talk, Eddie rolled his eyes. They really thought Eddie could hear them? Were they that fucking dumb?

Patrick then looked at Eddie and winked at him, causing the others to laugh. Eddie wasn’t sure what exactly that meant, but was positive it wasn’t good. They all soon left the shed, leaving Eddie all by himself. Then, he felt something, like vibration, and he realized the dumbasses didn’t take his phone. He started to attempt to get his phone out of his pocket. He sat on the ground and tried to move his hands a little bit to his pocket, but had no luck. He sighed, even if he did manage to get his phone, he can’t text anyone, or send a message.

After what felt like an hour, the door to the house opened up, and Patrick waltzed in, he was smiling at Eddie. He grabbed the back of Eddie's head, pulling his hair back and grinned at him. Eddie winced loudly, Patrick started to speak, which of course Eddie couldn’t understand. He finally bit his tongue hard and turned his head, trying to make as much sense as he could.

“I can’t hear you, i’m deaf, are you stupid?” Eddie could tell that Patrick understood what he said because he ended up slapping him hard. Earning a small yelp from the smaller boy, Patrick then started to undo his pants, Grinning maniacally. Eddie's face went to a look of fear, he tried to look away from Patrick, but he held his head in place. Suddenly Patrick stopped what he was doing, he turned and put his pants back on, walking towards the door. Eddie let out a sigh of relief as he watched Patrick walk away, and the door slam shut. His eyes started to get heavy, and his stomach hurt badly, he leaned his head against the wooden frame, and fell asleep.


	19. Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I know I said that I wasn't going to do another Connor chapter. but......I feel like I need to before I do a Richie chapter. Just to show what bowers gang was planning. I actually think i'm the only one in the fandom who doesn't like Connor......also again trigger warning, these next few chapters will be very upsetting. I think this one is the most upsetting one though. Anyways, I hope you like it. Also I hope you like protective Richie.

Connor was at Greta Halloween party, mostly just there to make sure nothing strange happened, and by strange, he wanted to make sure Richie and Eddie didn’t hook up. Of course halfway through the night Henry ordered him to join the gang in stealing candy. So he couldn’t watch them all night, even though he wanted to punch the little deaf boys face in.

Henry had talked about Halloween all year, it was actually his favorite time of the year, and Connor knew that. It was the only time of the year that he got away with awful pranks, egging peoples houses, stealing candy, teepeeing houses, hell even getting free booze. It was like on Halloween, the rules in Derry didn’t apply anymore, no one cared. They could maybe even get away with killing someone, that's when Connor got a bad idea. He knew how badly Henry wanted to kill someone, he was a murder waiting to happen. So as they were walking, after they stole a bag from Georgie Denbrough who actually put up a fight. Connor decided he wanted to mention that one thing that Henry really wanted to do.

“Hey Henry?” Connor tried not to sound too nervous.

“Hmmmm?” Henry replied, as he sucked on a lollipop. Patrick whispered in his ear, earning a punch in the arm and a glare.

“What if we killed that deaf boy?” Connor saw Belch and Victor exchanged a shocked and somewhat sickening look, But Henry and Patrick. Their eyes lit up like christmas trees, like they were waiting for someone to finally bring up that word, ‘kill.’ Connor felt like something was screaming in his head to stop, but he chose to ignore it. He wanted Richie, and the only way for him to have Richie, was to get rid of Eddie. So they made a plan, all five of them sat in belch’s car, waiting for Eddie to leave the party, of course what they weren’t expecting was Eddie going home with Richie for the night.

“Fucking sick! They’re full on making out!” Henry yelled out.

“Time to kill some little fairies!” Patrick said, as he played with his hairspray bottle. Connor ignored them, he didn’t care if they fucked up Eddie, but Richie was off limits. When Patrick started to get out of the car, Connor grabbed him and yanked him back.

“No, just the deaf kid,” He said, everyone gave him a dumbfounded look, “Richie will come to save him, that’s when we kill Richie, I’ll send him a message. Telling him where he can find Eddie,” He lied, but the others bought it, and Patrick got back in the car.

“Well, how the hell do we get deafie over there then,” Belch asked, Henry laughed at the nickname.

“Simple, when he leaves, we grab him, Belch you can put him in a sleeper hold and we all can tie him up and put him in the trunk.” Henry rubbed Connors head as he told him the plan.

“My little cousin is turning out to be just like me! I’ve never been prouder!” When Henry said that Connor felt his stomach flip, it took everything in his power not to throw up. He didn’t want to end up like Henry, but he had to get Richie away from Eddie. Richie would be stuck the rest of his life, helping some poor defenseless deaf kid. Connor knew he wanted a normal life, a normal white picket fence life, But Richie was never going to get that with Eddie.

They all ended up sleeping in Belch's car, waiting for the perfect moment to grab Eddie, they would take turns keeping an eye out. When Eddie finally walked out, Connor sprung to action, causing the others to wake up as well. He didn’t even wait for Belch to race over there, Connor did it himself, he wrapped his hands around Eddie's mouth. Then attempted to place him in a sleeper hold, like Henry used to do to him as a kid. At first Eddie was thrashing around, fighting him, but Connor was stronger and bigger than Eddie. When Eddie stopped moving, Connor checked his pulse, then laid him on the ground. The other’s duct taped his legs, hands and mouth, then tied a bandana across his eyes. When they finally got him in the truck, Connor looked away and on the edge of the road, he emptied out his stomach.

“Don’t be a fucking pussy Connor!” Henry yelled as he closed the truck. Everyone soon got back into the car, it was quiet for a minute. No one really spoke, but where the fuck were they going to go? That question was answered when they drove over the kissing bridge. Belch pulled off to the side of the road, everyone sat in silence for a good minute.

“We’ll take him to that abandoned house on Neibolt street!” Connor blurted out, Henry sighed and shook his head.

“It’s around too many people, there’s a shack in the woods here, we’ll take him there,” Henry got out of the car. “Open the fucking trunk!” He yelled at Belch, Belch seemed reluctant at first, but soon he opened it. They pulled Eddie out, and ripped the blind fold off his head, Connor stood off to the side while the others talked.

“What if we cut off his dick and then light him on fire?!” Patrick said with a grin.

“Or we could slit his throat and throw him in the river,” Victor said, adding an idea to the pot for once. Henry hit the back of his head, causing the others to laugh.

“No stupid, his body will wash up, we have to do something so that no one will ever find the body.” Henry thought for a moment and then grinned. “We can slit his throat, and then throw him in a wood-chipper! Those things can cut through anything!” Connor sighed and looked away, he didn’t want something messy.

“That would be too messy Henry, what if we tied him up, and burnt the shack down? We can make it seem like suicide or something?” Connor finally spoke. Everyone grinned and Henry messed up his hair again. Connor soon caught eyes with Eddie, who looked so innocent and delicate. It pissed him off, he grabbed the pocket knife Patrick was holding, and raced towards Eddie. He held the knife up to his throat, everyone behind him cheering loudly for him to do it. Everyone but Belch at least. He took a deep breath and cut the duct tape off his legs and mouth, he then grabbed Eddie but the hair and started to drag him. Connor was so angry, he didn’t even know why he was so angry he just was. When Eddie tripped and fell forward, Connor couldn’t stop himself. He kicked him hard in the stomach, enjoying the noises Eddie was making, so he kicked him again. Eddie threw up, some of it landed on Connor and he got ready to kick Eddie again, but stopped when Henry yelled orders. Patrick raced over and picked Eddie up, throwing him over his shoulder and grinning, pretending to smack Eddie’s ass.

“He does have a good ass, I might be able to have some fun!” Patrick grinned, Henry yelled at Belch to cover Eddie's eyes, so he did. Connor couldn’t help but smile, when Patrick started to walk, Connor followed closely behind. 

When they finally made it to the shack, Connor was exhausted, he was tired of walking. They all walked inside, Patrick threw Eddie down, earning another yelp from him, causing Connor to grin again. They tied him up, and then all of them walked to the end of the house, Connor wasn’t paying attention to them. He was watching Eddie closely, trying to see if the boy knew what was going to happen. When Patrick winked at Eddie, Connor couldn’t help but laugh with the others, he knew what Patrick was planning.

They all eventually left the house, Patrick stood guard by the door, occasionally checking up on his soon to be playmate. Henry eventually decided to let Patrick have his fun, he let Patrick go in, to do his deed. Connor noticed that Belch was on his phone, he watched him closely and finally walked over.

“Belch? You seem to be very fixated on that phone, who are you texting?” Connor asked. Belch jumped and soon hid the phone, earning a glare. “Henry, Belch is texting someone!” He yelled out.

“Just my girlfriend! She’s worried about me!” Belch replied, Henry walked over and pulled the phone from his hand. Before he could open it, a rock flew through the air, smacking Henry hard in the face, causing him to fall. Connor looked up, and saw Richie, and his friends on the Hill, he glared. Richie raced down the hill, his fist collided with Connor's face, causing him to fall backward and yell out a bit. Patrick soon came out, and was fixing his pants. That’s when Richie went crazy, he attacked Patrick, which caused the rest of the gang to attack. Connor realized they were found out, and he attempted to sneak away, before Richie punched him again, and put him in a choke hold. Connor started to struggle a bit, then his vision blurred, and he passed out.


	20. Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didn't update yesterday, I wasn't in a good mood, which it's bad to write when that happens, but um....i'm talking to someone new, and they're really nice, and really cool. I really like they, they kind of act like Richie.....which I like a lot. Things are starting to look nice, I really hope something happens with them. keep me in your thought's please.....love spells are welcomed hahaha.

Richie was sitting in his family room, playing his xbox, Eddie still hadn’t texted him telling him if he made it home safe or not. His kill score in overwatch was starting to get affected now, hell Bev who was brand new at the game was able to kill him. He brought shame to Dva, so he tried to console the others who were on mic with him.

“Bev, have you heard from Eddie at all today? I’m a little worried about him, he hasn’t called me back,” Richie spoke into the mic as he killed a Genji. Bev, who was now on his team, healed him with Mercy and sighed.

“Sorry Richie, Eddie hasn’t messaged me since yesterday, he was so nervous, it was so cute,” Bev said, she sounded like a proud mother. Richie sat there for a moment and sighed, he saw Bill pop up on screen, and sent him an invite.

“Bill, you’re on mic with me and Bev, can you look across the street and see if Ed’s is there?” Richie asked, Bill was silent for a bit. When he didn’t answer right away Richie growled, “BILL!” he yelled this time.

“Ch-chill out! N-no he’s not t-there,” Bill stuttered into the mic, Bill’s stutter seemed a lot worse, he sounded like he did when they were kids.

“Are you ok Bill?” Bev asked, they all returned to the home screen, Richie pulled out his phone while the others talked and tried facetiming Eddie. When nothing happened he got frustrated, “Richie! Richie!” Bev started to yell at him, he chucked his phone to the floor and growled.

“WHAT?!” he yelled, his voice echoed throughout the empty out, thank god his parents weren't home. It was silent on the other mic Richie let out a loud sigh, “I’m sorry, what is it?” he asked again.

“There’s c-cops o-outside E-E-Eddies h-house,” Bill stuttered, Richie didn’t even wait for him to say anything else. He shut down his xbox, grabbed his car keys off the table, and booked it across his front law. Hell, he didn’t even have time to pick up his phone off the ground, when he got to his truck, he hopped in it and sped towards Bill house. When he got there, he saw the cop cars, he almost booked it over to the house, positive his mother did something to him. Bill grabbed him fast and pulled him into his garage. “B-Bev is already o-over there,” Richie stared at Bill as he talked. Bill looked like crap, like he hadn’t slept at all the night before.

When Beverly finally came back, she looked pale, Richie was wondering how she beat him there, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. “Well?! Where is he?!” Richie asked, earning a very evil glare from Beverly. “I don’t know yet dickwad, look you’re not the only one whose worried! Ben is on his way with Mike right now,” She said and sighed. “We’re all going to find him, so chill out, go read some jokes or something,” Richie glared at her comment and grabbed Bev's phone, getting ready to call Stanley.

“Stanley, Eddie is missing, get your ass over to Bill’s house,” Richie didn’t give Stan the opportunity to speak, he hung up before he could even answer. Bill walked away and stood in the corner of his garage, like he was ashamed of something, and when Mike and Ben showed up. Bill seemed paler, like he was going to throw up, everyone was acting weird. Stanley ran inside a few minutes after, freezing at the door when he saw Mike.

“What’s he doing here?” Mike asked, he sounded hurt and confused, but also extremely angry. Richie rolled his eyes and looked at Mike, “I told him to come, and honestly, whatever bullshit is going on with the three of you. Put it on the back burner, we have more important things to worry about.” Richie was not in the mood, and he didn’t act like himself, normally he would be cracking jokes about Stan’s hickey's, or Bill looking like shit, but none of that mattered right now. When Beverly's phone let up, Richie almost tackled her to get it, he started at the unknown number and growled. “The fuck does this even mean, meet at the old shed in the woods? Fucking sounded like Jason Voorhees, secret hideout,” Beverly ripped the phone out of his hands. She started to type on her phone.

“When my father got out of jail, He would call me from blocked numbers, I used this website to figure out if it was him or a fake. Done…….who the hell is Reginald Huggins?” she finally asked looking at the others. Richie wasted no time, he booked it out of Bill garage, causing the others to yell at him to wait. He ignored them, he knew who had Eddie, and he knew if he didn’t get there in time, they would kill him.

When he got in his car, he waited for a bit for the others, Bill, Mike and Stan hopped in the back, which must have been hella awkward. Richie wished he was a fly on the wall for that conversation, Ben and Bev got in the front with Richie. Richie didn’t even care that the police were right there, he sped out of there fast, heading towards the kissing bridge, feeling taunted with the location choice.

What would’ve been a twenty minute drive, was only a ten minute drive for Richie, he broke a whole lot of laws, and ran a lot of lights, but didn’t care at all. When he got to the bridge, he almost ran his car right into Belch’s car, barely stopping in time and hearing Beverly scream.

“Chill Molly Ringwald, i wasn’t going to kill us, but my shocks are totally trashed now,” He grumbled as he got out. He saw Bill had a baseball bat and smirked, he walked to the entrance to the woods and sighed. “They have to be here somewhere,” Richie said as he walked, he soon saw something in the leave’s and pulled it out. It was Eddie stupid cat’s in space fanny pack. Eddie thought it was cool, Richie called him a fucking nerd, but he knew he was on the right track now. Bev's phone jingled this time, she swiftly pulled it out and sighed, “It says, hurry.” She said, which caused Richie to burst out in a run, he knew he was getting closer because he heard yelling.

“It’s just my girlfriend! She worried about me!” Everyone was standing at the top of the hill when Belch yelled that, before Richie could even react. Beverly chucked a rock through the air, nailing Henry right in the face causing him to fall. Causing all hell to break loose, Richie was racing down the hill fast, he was like the flash. His fist collided with Connor's face, causing it to sting, he ignored the pain. Richie was getting ready to throw another one, when Patrick came out of the shed, fixing his belt. Richie didn’t even think, he grabbed the bat Bill had, and launched at Patrick, smacking him hard in the jaw with the bat. When Patrick fell, he caught Connor in the corner of his eye running off, he wasted no time. He took off after Connor, throwing the metal bat to the side, which landed on Patrick's crotch, who let out a loud cry.

Richie punched the back of Connor's head, and wrapped him up in a choke hold, he squeezed hard and waited. “I want you fucking dead, you’re going to die by my hands!” Richie kept yelling.  
Beverly was yelling “stop!” over and over again, Mike had to rip Richie from Connor.

“Enough! You got him! He’s out ok!” Mike tried to calm Richie down. “NO! It is not okay! He needs to die! I warned him! I fucking warned him!” Richie kept yelling. He was in a rage no one in the group has ever seen before. Beverly walked over, earning protest from Ben, she lightly put her hand on Richie. “Richie, we still have to find Eddie, he could need medical attention,” she said. Richie took a deep breath, thinking out Eddie's adorable laugh, his nose when it wrinkles up, and how he likes to eat spaghetti.

He raced towards the shed, running more than he’s ever ran in his life, opened the door and ran towards Eddie. He pulled out his rainbow knife, which he was too mad to use during the battle, and cut the zip ties holding Eddie’s arm. Bev was on the phone with the police when Richie carried Eddie out bridal style. Richie started to run, ignoring how out of breath he was, and how out of shape he was too. Richie had found Eddie, and Eddie still had a pulse, Eddie was okay, at least for now.


	21. Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update again, but i'm actually back to working now that my 2 weeks are up. anyways, i hope you like this update, leave a comment and some kudos please.

Eddie was walking down a long hallway, it was strange, there wasn’t anyone around and the hallway was kind of dark. It seemed to be the school hallway, and in fact it was the school hallway, while he walked, he eventually saw six figures standing around one locker. When he got closer he realized it was his friends, he got ready to race towards them, only to find that it wasn’t five figures, it was seven. Beverly, Stan, Mike, Bill, Richie and….Connor. Eddie felt his heart sink, Connor and Richie were standing around, holding hands and talking. Eddie hid behind a corner, watching the group talk, he heard laughter. Wait he heard laughter, he could hear them laughing, and talking. He was shocked that he could hear them, not putting two and two together. He raced over to Richie, he was so excited to just hear the other males voice.

“Richie! Richie!” he yelled out as he raced to him, he could hear his own voice and he felt his heart beat fast. Richie and the others turned to look at Eddie, all of them seemed to stare in disgust.

“Who the hell is that?” Beverly asked, she and Ben were holding hands and smiling.

“N-Not s-sure, s-someone n-new?” Bill stuttered, Eddie remembered Richie texting about Bill stutter, he was right, it was pretty cute. Stanley rolled his eyes and looked away, un-interested in Eddie. Mike had his arm around Stanley and he was whispering sweet nothings in his ear. When Eddie turned to meet Richie's bright blue eyes, Richie gave him a small side smile.

“Sorry kid, I don’t know who you are, but um, welcome to Derry High,” He held Connor hand. Connor was glaring at Eddie, keeping a tight grip on Richie's hand, he looked like steam was coming out of his ears. All seven of them left Eddie standing by their lockers.

“What a weird kid,” Richie whispered, not knowing Eddie could hear him. Everyone laughed hard as they walked away, Eddie felt tears coming to his eyes, once he closed them he was in a new area.

He was back in the woods, but it was night time, he had a flashlight he would shine around. He had no idea what was going on, until Henry popped up, causing Eddie to jump.

“We’re going to play a little game, it’s called, run piggy run,” he started to load up his gun and grinned at Eddie. Thankfully in this dream Eddie could still hear, as soon as he could he booked it running. He was running as fast as he could through the forest, hearing cackling and gunshots every now and again. He tripped over something and fell forward, when he turned to see what he tripped on, his heart sank. He tripped over Richie's body, Richie had a bullet wound on his forehead, blood on his lips. Eddie Screamed and started to cry, he started to try to see if Richie was still alive, when he heard another gunshot. He reluctantly left Richie, and started to run again, until he reached the river.

Eddie wasn’t a good swimmer, so he wasn’t going to cross until he heard laughter again. So he ran forward and started to cross the river, his legs started to get stuck, like the water was glue, or quicksand. When he realized he was sinking, he started to panic and try to get out, nothing was working, he just started to sink faster, until he was covered in water.

Eddie awoke from the nightmare and sat up fast, he looked around the room to see his mom asleep in a chair, and Richie asleep in a chair next to him holding his hand. He looked at all the wires and cords connected to him, and the monitors, realizing he’s in a hospital. He looked back down at the boy who was holding his hand and sleeping, a small smile formed on his face. He lightly shook Richie, feeling bad for having to wake him up. Richie turn his head slightly and his lips moved, Eddie noted that he was still death and felt stupid for thinking he could hear in his dream. He lightly shook Richie again, Richie yawned and sat up slowly, looking at Eddie. When he was finally fully awake, Richie's eyes went wide and he hugged the smaller male. When he finally pulled away, Eddie signed to him.

“How long have I been asleep?” He asked, his hands a little shaky, his blood sugar was low. Richie grabbed some juice that was by the bed and put the straw to the other boy's mouth. Eddie started to drink the juice and smile, once he was finished, Richie put the cup back down and signed.

“Only a day or two, god, I was so scared spaghetti, I almost lost you!” Richie hugged him gently after signing to him. Eddie hugged him back and noted that Richie kind of smelt weird, he pulled away and glared. “You smell weird, have you taken a shower?” Eddie asked, he glared at Richie a bit.

“I haven’t left your side, but we could take a shower together,” Richie signed and suggested to him. Eddie glared at him and pointed to his mother in the chair across from him, he then pointed to the machines he was attached to. “Oh, right, never mind then, i’ll just go spray some cologne,” Richie walked away for a good minute and soon returned. He hugged Eddie again and kissed him gently. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he added, Eddie gave a sweet smile back to him.

The next few days were annoying, doctors poked and prodded him, police kept asking him questions, which his mother had to sign for them. Then a social worker showed up, she had Beverly with her, they were shoving his mother out, she of course was fighting back. It took two male nurses and two police officers to get his mother to finally leave. Eddie started to feel sick, he wasn’t quite sure what was going on. Beverly sat in a chair next to Eddie and the social worker sat next to her. She started to sign to Eddie and gave weak smiles every now and then.

“Eddie, this is Karen, she wanted to ask a few questions about some stuff the doctors found,” Eddie nodded his head okay. His hands started to shake and he kept looking down at them. “First, she wants to know why you’ve had three broken arms in the past year, and ten cracked rib bones.” Eddie's face went pale, remembering how he got them, how he had broken the rules, one broken arm came from when he broke his new hearing aids. Another one happened when he brought a stray cat home, and the last one, including the ten broken ribs, happened when he kissed a male classmate. Eddie shook his head, pushing the memories far out of his mind.

“I used to get beat up at school all the time, the kids would break my arm or kick me sometimes,” He lied, Beverly’s face scrunched up. She said this to the detective who shook her head gently.

“Eddie, we know that’s not true, it’s okay to tell us,” she signed again, Eddie shook his head again and glared. “That is the truth! If you’re asking if my mom hurt me, then the answer is no!” he signed, he was starting to get annoyed now. They just needed to believe him, if he got taken away, he probably would be taken from Derry, he would never see Richie or the others ever again. Bev started to sign again, this time not getting prompted by the worker.

“Eddie, I know what it’s like to be afraid, my dad….use to be just like your mom, but he can’t hurt me anymore. He’s now in jail, and I live here in Derry still, with my aunt,” Beverly smiled gently again. Eddie shook his head again, he didn’t have aunts or uncles who could take care of him, he would end up in foster care, he couldn’t allow that. He was going to finish school and then go to college and get as far away from his mom as he could.

“Nothing is going on! If you don’t mind, I'd like to go to sleep now,” he finished signing, then he laid down and turned away from them. He assumed they left, but he waited about five minutes before he sat up and looked around. He just had to finish up this school year, then he was off to college. He was actually thinking of changing his college choice to wherever Richie went, but he couldn’t do that if he was away from him. Eddie took a deep breath, he wasn’t going into foster care. He was going to be fine, his mother loved him after all, and she wasn’t going to kill him. She just wanted the best for him, and he knew that, so he just had to be good, until the end of the year.


	22. Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha now that i'm back at work, my writing idea's are coming back to me, oh by the way, this story isn't even close to being done, I hope that's okay. I also might be making a sequel, maybe about like college or them as grown ups? what do you think? leave a comment if you like that idea.

Richie and the others got Eddie to the hospital as fast as they could, unfortunately they had to call the police and leave Henry gang behind. No one wanted to stay and keep an eye, too afraid of what Henry's gang might do once they woke up. Eddie wasn’t in too bad of a condition, a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder, but he was still passed out. In fact, the doctors weren’t even sure when or if Eddie would wake up, so for the next two days, Richie refused to leave his side. Eddie mom was okay with that, Richie just lied to her, saying that they were just ‘close friends,’ she was stupid enough to by that. When Eddie did finally wake up, Richie almost tackled him, but held it in. Eddie was shaking, Richie grabbed some juice as Eddie stared at him.

“How long have I been asleep,” he signed, Richie held the straw to his mouth and watched the smaller boy drink, he didn’t want to answer until he knew Eddie was finished drinking.

“About two days, I was so scared spaghetti, I almost lost you!” he signed in response to Eddie, he hugged Eddie tightly. Eddie wrinkled his nose and sniffed him, “you smell weird, have you showered at all?” Eddie asked, Richie smirked and sniffed himself.

“I haven’t left your side, but we could always take one together,” Richie signed, grinning evilly, Eddie glared at him and pointed towards his mother. “Right, never mind then, I’ll just…..go put on some cologne or something,” Richie got up to leave, but before he did, he kissed Eddie gently and held him close. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he signed and walked away.

Eddie was going to be in the hospital for a few more days, and Richie's parents weren’t allowing him to skip anymore school. They did want to meet Eddie, once he started to feel better and everything, Richie had no objections to that, he wanted to show off his smart and know-it-all boyfriend, but of course, that was going to have to wait a while. Richie had stopped by all of Eddie's teachers to pick up his work before he went to visit his boyfriend. He didn’t want Eddie to fall behind in class…..and Eddie had basically begged him to get it for him. Once he got to the hospital, he almost opened Eddie hospital room door, but heard Beverly and some other lady talking. They were asking Eddie personal questions, Richie knew he shouldn’t listen in, but he couldn’t help it, he was worried.

Richie stood there, listening as they talked about the abuse that his mother might have been doing to him. Richie made a fist with his hand, and started to walk to the waiting room, looking for Eddie's mother, who was standing by the vending machine, trying to get a candy-bar.

“Mrs. Kaspbrak,” Richie said to her, as he stood next to her, he wasn’t able to hold back any longer. She made a small noise to acknowledge Richie, he took a deep breath. “If you ever, and I mean ever, touch Eddie again, I will shoot you, and then I'll cut you up, and feed you to the pigs on Mike’s farm.” Sonia turned to Richie, and narrowed her eyes at him, she pointed one of her fat fingers at him.

“Excuse me?! Who in the hell do you think you are?!” she asked, trying not to make too much of a scene, which was hard since everyone was already watching her.

“I’m your son’s boyfriend, and I plan on protecting him, and trust me, pigs will eat their own kind, they can be cannibals sometimes,” Richie was calling her a pig. Her mouth dropped open, he swiftly turned and walked back to Eddie's room, not interested in looking at her any longer.

When Richie walked inside, Eddie’s eye’s went from a pale sad brown, to a light cheerful bronze, he basically lit up with joy. “Hey spaghetti head,” Richie signed as he set down, he kissed Eddie gently, who ended up kissing him back. “How did the meeting go?” Richie asked, Eddie's face fell a little bit.

“You heard that?” Eddie signed, Richie nodded his head and placed a hand on his cheek, Eddie leaned into his hand and Richie smiled. “Eddie, I plan on never letting her hurt you again, I will protect you, and you may not want to admit that she hurt you, but I know she did,” Richie stated. Eddie got ready to object to Richie, but Richie grabbed onto Eddie’s hands gently, and then he kissed him softly. They stayed like that for a good minute, and then Richie reached over and held him close. “My spaghetti head,” he signed again, Eddie rolled his eyes and lightly hit him.

Eddie was going to be in the hospital one more day, but that was okay, Richie had something else he had to do, he was planning on helping Stanley talk to Mike and Bill. Stanley begged him for help, making Richie feel like if he didn’t get involved he’ll lose all three of his friends.

“God Stanley, how is it that you got three boys to fall hopelessly in love with you? Do jew’s have magic powers? Was Hitler right!?” Richie asked. Stanley slapped him hard and glared at him.

“Don’t make me regret asking for your help, I just...need you to bring Mike to the meeting place, just so….I can talk to them both,” Stanley said, he was looking at his feet. “Do you even know who you want?” Richie asked, he started to walk away, “god, so complicated,” he added.

Richie drove to pick up Mike at his farm, he honked his horn loudly, causing the sheep to bah at him. He waited for a bit, and then honked it again, Mike soon raced out and glared at him.

“What the hell Richie!? Stop it, you're scaring the sheep!” he yelled at him, Richie got ready to honk it again, causing Mike to hop in the truck. “Okay! Okay! I’m in the truck, what do you want?!” Richie took the opportunity to drive off the farm with Mike in his truck, he was blasting Queen's bohemian rhapsody, making Mike glare at him. Richie was able to play two more Queen songs, as he pulled up to the school, Mike groaned. “Did Stanley put you up to this!? Look Richie, you’re a good friend, but I don’t want to talk to Stanley,” Richie pulled into a parking space as Mike talked.

“Dude, if you love him, then you need to hear him out, he would do that for you,” Richie said, as he turned off his car. Mike crossed his arms, and sighed, he got out of his car and walked towards the gym. Richie followed after, wanting to get all the gossip and action, since he was the one who picked Mike up, he deserved to see this, it would cheer Eddie up anyways. When they got to the gym, Bill was already there, sitting at their lunch table, making small talk with Stanley, Mike stood a bit away from them.

“What do you want?” Mike asked, his arms were crossed. “I wanted to apologize,” Stanley said as he walked towards him, Mike backed away. “Okay, well I don’t forgive you,” Mike said, “you won Bill, you can have him, he’s too much work,” Mike added, Richie inhaled deeply. He knew Mike didn’t mean that, but the pain on Stan’s face broke Richie's heart, he had to stop himself from punching Mike.

“I just….wanted to tell you, that i’m not going to date Bill, or you, I um...I need to figure out what I want, or well who I want,” Stanley replied. He looked down at his hands, “Sorry I hurt you, But I really do love you Mike, and I didn’t mean to kiss Bill, it was an accident,” he added. Mike stared down at his feet, holding back tears, “well, is that all?” he asked, Stanley nodded his head, Mike turned to walk away. Bill was also looking down, but instead of walking away, he hugged Stanley gently.

“T-Thank you S-Stanley, I’m g-going to try and w-w-win your h-he-heart,” Bill said, he waved bye to Richie and walked in the other direction. Once both boys were gone, tears fell from Stanley's eyes, Richie walked over and held him.

“If it helps Stan, I think you made the right choice, you need to think about what you want, not what someone else wants,” Richie said. Stanley nodded his head and hid his face in Richie's chest, continuing to cry, causing Richie’s heart to ache for the younger boy. Once Stanley managed to stop crying, Richie fixed his hair and smiled. “Want to visit Eddie with me? You can make fun of his hospital outfit!” Richie invited him, nudging him a bit, Stanley laughed a bit and nodded his head. “Yeah, I want to make sure you haven’t annoyed him to death,” Stanley Said as he walked away. Richie made a small gasp and put his hands to his chest. “I would never! He is never annoyed with me!” Richie wrapped an arm around Stanley and smiled, happy that Stanley was going back to his old self.


	23. Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I do a Ben, Beverly, or Mike chapter next? I kind of want to do a Beverly one, but I want to know what you guys thinks. Leave and comment and kudos, also thank you for reading!

After Richie left for the day, Eddie wasn’t really in a good mood, he was worried that his mother was going to up and move them again. Usually after a cps worker finds out about the abuse, she moves to a new home, last time, they moved to Maine. Eddie didn’t want that to happen, he finally had friends, a normal school, and hell even a boyfriend. He knew it was only a matter of time before she forced them to move. When she came back into his room, she didn’t say much, she gathered her things and looked at Eddie.

“Eddie, I’ll be back tomorrow to pick you up, we have a lot we have to talk about, I love you,” She signed to him. Eddie nodded his head, but for once he didn’t sign he loved her back, because the truth was, he didn’t. In his eyes, he was just a profit, a way to get money and attention, and once he graduated high school, he was out of that house. He would take everything, leave her with nothing if he could.

The nurse soon came in with his meal, and some of Eddie's medicine for the night, they prescribed him anxiety medicine and sleep medicine because of the nightmares. The sleep medicine didn’t actually work, it just kept him up, and made him worried that he would be vulnerable if someone tried to attack him again. He was still worried about Henry and his gang coming back for him, especially since the police never got them. Well, they managed to get Belch and Victor since those two didn’t run, but that's not who he was afraid of. He was terrified that Patrick or Connor would visit him, and he would never see them coming.

Finally halfway through the night, around three AM, he fell asleep, the medicine or the fact he was exhausted kicked in. That night, his nightmare consisted of being locked in a shed with Patrick, all tied up again. It felt so real, especially when Patrick came face to face with him, but then Patrick’s face somehow morphed into his mother. Which somehow was even more terrifying than Patrick’s face, her eyes screamed with anger, and she brought her hands up and slapped him again. Causing him to wake up and sit up fast, the nurse who was bringing him his lunch jumped when he did that, spilling his orange juice on the floor. She started to talk to him, and looked angry, he signed “sorry,” which for some reason made her turn red. Maybe because she realized he was deaf and she was being rude.

After she cleaned up the mess, she ran out of his room, leaving his door open and causing two men in police uniforms to walk inside. Eddie took a deep breath and stared at them, one of them looked like an older version of Henry and made Eddie blood run cold. Both officers walked over to him and pulled up a chair, one of them had a notepad and a pen. The men started to talk to each other and then one of them started to write.

“Our names are officer White, and Bowers, we would like to ask you a few questions about your attack,” Eddie read the words carefully and looked at them. He grabbed the pen and notepad and sighed.

“I already told the police everything, what more do you guys need to know?” he asked, Eddie was scared that they were going to try and intimidate him into changing his story. “Well, we mainly wanted to know what part Connor and Henry had in this attack. See this is Henry's father, and he says, Henry a dumb kid but would never do this, and Connor is far too sweet to help attack someone,” Eddie read it slowly and glared at the officers.

“So i’m lying about this then?! You think I made up the fact that Connor attacked me? Kicked me in the stomach multiple times?” Eddie wrote, he was angry. Officer Smith rubbed his head and said something to Bowers, Eddie glared at them both and looked away. He was so sick of people, he was angry and annoyed, he was angry at his mother, at the police and at the hospital. The officer’s continued to talk to each other, Eddie started to get annoyed, he wasn’t one to be rude to adults, but frankly, he was sick and tired of them. He grabbed the notepad and pen again, “Are we done here? Or are you guys just going to continue to argue and talk bad about a deaf person? Rather rude don’t you think? Since I can't even hear what you’re saying about me so I can’t defend myself.” when he showed them the paper, Henry dad glared at him, he grabbed the pen, writing like a first grader.

“You should learn to respect the law and adult kid, if you were my son, I’d kick your ass if i saw you talking to someone like that,” Eddie read the letter, and bit his tongue hard, drawing a bit of blood. He grabbed the pen and looked at both the officers badges, he started to write their badge numbers down and then hit the call nurse button. A different nurse showed up this time, she had a sweet face and looked like a mother. He wrote on the same paper, “these officers are harassing me and wanting me to change my story,” when he showed it to her, the nurse glared at the officers. Eddie wasn’t sure what exactly she was saying, but he was positive it wasn’t nice, since the officers left immediately, he signed thank you to the nurse and she smiled. Before she left she checked his temp and then proceeded to fix up his blanket and turn on the T.V. He assumed that, that’s how real mothers were supposed to act, he was jealous of her kids, they didn’t know how lucky they had it.

When lunchtime rolled around, Richie and Stanley showed up, they had a bag of food with them and stupid smiles, well Richie had a stupid smile, Stanley looked like he’d been crying. Richie sat in the chair by him and kissed him gently, causing Eddie to blush and lightly hit him. “Not in front of Stan,” He signed, as his face got red. Richie laughed and pulled out a small thing of fries and nuggets, causing Eddie to break into a smile. “How’d you know I wanted nuggets?!” He asked, Richie formed a stupid grin again.

“I’m your boyfriend, I know things, also…..Stan said you probably wanted them,” Richie signed, Eddie smiled gently and Stan and signed “thank you,” before he started to eat. After he finished eating, he decided to ask why Stanley looked like he was crying. He wasn’t expecting a long story about breaking two people's hearts. As Stan talked, Richie signed for him, “god, now I know how Beverly feels,” he added after he was finished signing. This caused Eddie to laugh gently and look towards Stan. He wasn’t much of a hugger, but Stan looked like he needed one bad, so Eddie opened up his arms and motioned for Stan to hug him. Which Stanley of course did, Eddie then finally messed up Stan’s hair, something he’s wanted to do for a while. “It’s so soft,” he signed behind Stan's back towards Richie, Richie laughed hard. They stayed for a bit longer, before Stan said he had to go, and since Richie was his ride, he had to go as well. Before Richie left, he hugged Eddie again and kissed him again gently, he then signed “I love you,” Causing Eddie to blush and nervously sign back “I love you too.” He then watched them leave, Richie putting up a heart before he walked out of the door. Eddie shook his head and laughed gently, Richie definitely made his day a lot better. Well, that was until his mother walked into the room, she was ushering the nurses in, Eddie assumed she was ordering them to take his temperature and everything else. Before they finished though, a lady in a suit and holding a briefcase walked in, she marched over to Eddie's mother and handed her a paper. Which made his mother’s face turn bright red, she seemed to ignore whatever Eddie mother was yelling at him, as she walked over to Eddie.

“Eddie Kaspbrak? My name is Alice Winters, I am your lawyer, and appointed guardian, for the time being, your friend Beverly called me, I will be handling your cps case and getting you emancipated. I will also be getting you the money that your mother has stolen from you,” she signed everything to his and extended her hand. Eddie stared and coughed gently, he was getting emancipated? And getting his money? Eddie was a bit confused, but he took the lady's hand and lightly shook it, watching as his mother was forced out of his hospital room by security guards.


	24. Beverly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to do Beverly since I had more of an idea on what to write. after the next Eddie chapter, I'll write a Mike one. anyways, I hope y'all like it! love you lots!

Beverly had been searching for someone, anyone, to help Eddie, she spent sleepless nights looking, she even called CPS to see if they could launch an investigation. Sadly, in the end, it didn’t work, she couldn’t force Eddie to admit to any abuse, she had to remember that only a few years ago, she was in that place too. Of course she wasn’t used for attention or money, she was used for other things, things she wished she didn’t have to think of. After hours of searching for the best lawyer she could find, she threw her hands up in the air, she was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Her phone rang about five seconds later, causing her to jump slightly and grab it.

“Hey new kid on the block, whats up?” she asked, grinning about the nickname she gave Ben back in middle school.

“You know that name doesn’t really work anymore, especially since I'm not the new kid any longer,” Ben stated and sighed. “Any luck with your little project? Or do you give up and want my help?” he asked laughing slightly. Beverly was far too stubborn to give up just yet, she went back to scrolling down the google page.

“No Ben, I haven’t given up just yet, there has to be someone who can help Eddie,” she said, she stopped listening to Ben as she looked. He was going on and on about track and something else she wasn’t paying attention too. She stopped scrolling and stared at the name on the screen, “Alice Winters? She sounds…..interesting, says she helps kids.” Beverly said into the phone, Ben cleared his throat trying to get her attention.

“Bev? Beverly? January Embers? Hello? Are you listening to me?” he kept asking, causing her to snap out of her train of thought. “Huh? Oh um yeah, Track, Seattle, how interesting,” she said as she clicked onto the google page, still not paying attention. “So…you’re okay with that then?” Ben asked, Beverly made a small noise indicating yes, but she wasn’t fully paying attention to what she was agreeing too. “Okay, Well….I love you, I’ll see you at school tomorrow? Right?” he asked again.

“Yea, of course, I love you too Ben,” Beverly said as she hung up, she was still staring at Alice Winters very intently. So far she has checked all of Beverly’s boxes. She fought for the rights of victims, she went to Harvard Law, she had an eighty percent case winning rate, and she knew ASL. Beverly quickly shot her an email, and sent the address of the hospital and Eddie name to her. After she was finished with the email and sending it, she moved onto her homework, still not realizing what she said to Ben.

The next day Beverly woke up at her desk, she didn’t even remember falling asleep, she had an hour before school. She checked her email to see if Alice had written back, and she was shocked to find out that she had. Beverly basically leaped for joy, she opened the letter and read it slowly out loud. “Dear Beverly Marsh, thank you for writing to me about your friend. I have emailed the case worker, and received all the files, I will gladly take this case, you are a good friend. I will be driving down to speak with Mr. Kaspbrak later today, thank you so much. Sincerely yours, Alice Winters,” Beverly smiled big and called Ben, who for some reason didn’t answer. She raced to her bedroom, getting dressed for school, and then to her front door, forcing her shoes on and grabbing her backpack, she couldn’t wait to tell everyone at school. 

When Beverly got to school, no one was waiting by the gym table, not even Ben who always waited for her before class. She looked at her phone, she had ten minutes before class, where the hell was everyone. Greta soon walked by, talking with a bunch of her cheerleading friends.

“Oh, look who it is, it’s Beeverly Marsh, looking for your friends? I saw them all walking towards the cafeteria, guess they finally realized how much of a loser you are.” she laughed with her friends, thinking her comment was funny.

“I heard you and your boyfriend broke up Greta, what did he find out the baby wasn’t his? Or did the wizard of oz give him a brain and he ran?” Beverly crossed her arms and glared. Greta and her friends stopped cackling like the hyena they were, Bill was right behind Beverly as she said that.

“N-Nice one,” he stuttered out, earning a glare at him from Greta as well, she and her friend’s stormed off. Beverly turned towards Bill and smiled, “H-How are y-you?” he asked, Beverly grinned and started to tell Bill about the lawyer.

“Really?! T-thats a-awesome! E-Eddie won’t h-have to l-live with his m-mom anymore!” Bill yelled out, Beverly nodded her head and grinned.

“I know! I’m so happy about it, hey Bill? Where is everyone?” she asked, looking around, Bill shrugged, as they both started to walk to class. She expected Richie to skip class, but not Stanley and certainly not Ben.

The whole day at school was a bust, Beverly couldn’t pay attention, she was too nervous about Eddie and the lawyer. She even saw Ben in the hallway a few times, but he basically ran off to class before she could talk to him, and in the classes they had together, he wasn’t in. She was starting to get worried, thinking she upset him or something. Yes her mind had been elsewhere, and sure she wasn’t the best girlfriend right now, but she was busy helping a friend. She finally managed to sneak a text to him, “Meet me by the cafeteria after school.” she sent the message, not really asking him, more like ordering him. All he sent back was a single “K,” causing Beverly blood to boil.

After school, Beverly sat on the steps by the cafeteria, she was fuming now, her boyfriend and her friends were avoiding her, and she was not okay with that. Once she saw him walking over, she stood up and walked to him, he put his hands out for a hug, but she just glared at him. Causing him to put his hands to his side and smile weakly.

“Hi beautiful, what’s wrong?” he asked, she tapped her foot angrily and glared. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe i'm mad because my boyfriend and my friends are avoiding me!” she growled out at him. He bit his lip and looked down at his feet, then he took a deep breath and smiled.

“Sorry, I’ve been busy with my college application, I just sent mine to the university of Washington,” he grinned happily. Beverly stared at him, dumbfounded, “University of Washington?! I thought we both were planning on sending our application’s to Duke? Or NYU?” she was pissed now, she felt betrayed. Ben stared at her and narrowed his eyes, he fixed his hair and sighed.

“So you weren’t paying attention to me last night? Beverly, I get it, you’re worried about Eddie, I am too, but you’re dating me not him!. You pay more attention to him than you do me!” he yelled. Beverly's face flushed and she glared at him.

“We have a lot in common! Like the fact that he was abused, and I can sign to him, but he gay, so I wouldn’t date him, even if he was straight I wouldn’t,” she yelled back. He rolled his eyes and looked away. “You two act like boyfriend and girlfriend, god this is middle school all over again! Me pining for attention, you giving it all to Bill or some other guy, and me being left in the dust,” he started to walk away.

“Ben!” she yelled racing after, “this is nothing like middle school, i’m pining for you, not Bill, and certainly not Eddie!” tears started to form in her eyes. “I love you and only you, but I also want to help out my friend, and if you can’t support that, then I don’t want to be with you!” she yelled and ran off. Ben called out to her, but she kept running, wiping her eyes every so often. Once she started to gasp for air, she stood running and walked fast, her throat was burning now. A truck pulled up next to her, causing her to jump and look over. Richie sat in the car and smiled at her.

“Molly Ringwald! What a surprise!” Richie yelled, then got quiet when he saw she was crying, he unlocked the car and she jumped in. They drove in silence for most of the ride, he was driving up to the mountain cliff. Once they got there, he lit a cigarette and then lit one for her as well, she smoked in silence, watching as the sun started to set, neither of them talking.

Once the sun was gone, and the stars and moon showed up, Beverly took a deep breath and looked at Richie. “He applied to CWU, I….I wasn’t expecting that,” she said, tears falling down her cheeks again, Richie hugged her and sighed.

“I’m sorry doll face, but….i’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt you, he was either afraid, or you were tuning him out,” Richie said, basically guessing the right thing. “The second one, I was too busy looking for a lawyer for Eddie, that I completely ignored him, god, I’m an awful girlfriend.” she mumbled the last part and Richie shook his head.

“No you’re not Molly,” when he said that she glared, he laughed gently “sorry, sorry, Beverly, you aren’t an awful girlfriend, and you know, there is a solution to fixing this.” Richie had his dumb idea grin on his face. “Oh? What’s that?” she asked, “well, you could always apply to the same school, they’d be stupid not to take you,” Beverly stared at him as he said that. He was right though, she could go to CWU, she could take Law class there, and then become a lawyer and fight for children like her and Eddie. Beverly hugged Richie tightly and then kissed his cheek. “Thank you! You just gave me a great idea Richie! God I love you!” she yelled and then buckled back up. “Can you take me to Ben's house? I want to tell him the news!” she asked.

“Aye, Aye Captain Marsh,” He yelled, as he started the car, Beverly wasn’t giving up on her and Ben just yet. Hopefully he felt the same way.


	25. Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter, oh and happy Easter or passover to you! well....passover has already begun, but since tomorrow is so important, I'll just say it now for all the jewish people out there who are like me. Everyone else, I hope you enjoy your weird bunny and egg hunt.

Richie was trying his hardest to be a good friend, for some reason, everyone around him was having a hard time with love. Why was it that when he found love, everyone else started to break up? Did that mean when everyone got back together, he and Eddie might break up? It made him slightly paranoid, he liked Eddie way too much to allow that to happen. When Richie saw Beverly walking down the road, with tears rolling down his face, he knew immediately that she and Ben must have broken up. Beverly wasn’t someone who cried often, she was way too headstrong to allow people to see her cry.

“Molly Ringwald what a surprise!” he said, he mainly was trying to make her feel better, of course that didn’t work. He unlocked his truck and she hopped into it, she stared out the window, avoiding eye contact with Richie the entire time. Richie decided to drive up to the cliff near the kissing bridge, now that’s where everyone in the loser gang goes to think. When he parked the car, he pulled out a pack of his smokes, Richie wasn’t much of a smoker, but knew Beverly was stressed. He watched the sun set, and smoked in peace for a bit, imagining taking Eddie up here at some point.

“He applied to CWU…..I wasn’t expecting that,” Beverly finally said after a long silence, tears started to fall down her face again. Richie knew Ben didn’t want to go to NYU, he just didn’t know how to tell Beverly, she was so headstrong and stubborn, it was hard to tell her these things.

“I’m sorry Doll face, but….i’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt you, he was either afraid to tell you, or you did what you do best and tuned him out,” He watched her reaction, knowing it was her tuning him out. She had been way too busy with school, her job or helping Eddie, that she kind of forgot about Ben. Which Ben was used to, but he was probably getting annoyed by it. “The second one, I was too busy looking for a lawyer for Eddie, that I completely ignored him, god I'm such a terrible girlfriend!” Beverly said, starting to cry again.

“No you’re not Molly,” Beverly shot him a glare as he said that, causing Richie to laugh and lightly hit her shoulder. “Sorry, sorry, Beverly, but you know you’re not an awful girlfriend, and there is a way you can fix this,” Richie was grinning as he said this. “Why don’t you go to CWU with him! They’d be stupid not to take you!” Richie yelled out, he could be a couple therapist with how much he’s helped his friends. Beverly was quiet for a moment, before she hugged Richie tight and smiled. “Thank you! You just gave me the best idea Richie! God I love you! Eddie is a lucky man!” Richie grinned as she said that, if Beverly wasn’t careful, she’d end up giving Richie a big head. She buckled her seat belt back up and grinned at him, “Can you take me to Ben house?! I have to tell him the news!” she asked excitedly.

“Aye, Aye captain Marsh!” Richie said in his best English accent, he started his truck back up, and drove towards Ben house. Richie was happy that he was able to help two of his friends out today, hopefully that meant good karma was coming his way.

Once he dropped Beverly off, he drove back to the hospital, he was planning on spending the night there with Eddie. He didn’t have school the next day, and he definitely didn’t want to go home, so Eddie hospital room was the next best option. When he got there, a lady was sitting by Eddie's bed, signing to him and showing him a bunch of paperwork. Richie was rather confused about what was going on, he walked over to them and sat down on the other side of Eddie’s bed.

“What’s going on?” He signed, Eddie looked at him and gave a light smile, he grabbed Richie's hand gently and then looked at the lawyer.

“This is my boyfriend Richie, Richie, this is my lawyer Alice Winters, she's going to help me get emancipated from my mom,” Richie stared in disbelief as Eddie signed. Today was absolutely the best day ever, not only was he being an amazing friend, but now Eddie was going to be safe and far away from his mother. Richie hugged Eddie tightly and smiled big. “I’m so happy for you!” he signed after he hugged him. 

After Eddie and Alice finished signing the paperwork, she excused herself and left for the night, telling Eddie that he will be released tomorrow and living in a hotel for a bit. All of which his mother was going to have to pay for, or well he was going to pay for, since she was using his lawsuit money. Eddie moved over a bit on the bed, motioning for Richie to get in it with him, which Richie did, after he finished eating his pudding cup.

“Did you really eat my pudding cup!?” Eddie signed, he glared at him, his eyes looking like an angry bunny. Richie laughed hard and kissed him gently. “I did, I couldn’t help it! I love pudding and that was calling out for me!” Richie signed back, he grinned happily and messed up Eddie's hair. “God my little spaghetti is growing up, pretty soon he’ll be living on his own,” Richie signed again and sighed gently. Richie held Eddie gently, they both started to cuddle as it got dark and quiet in the room.

“Richie?” Eddie signed and turned gently to face him, Richie looked at him and smiled. “Yes my love?” he asked, Eddie didn’t move for a bit, when he did, he looked a bit nervous, like Richie would laugh hard at him for asking something. “When I go to the hotel, will you come with and stay with me? And when I get my apartment, will you move in with me?” Eddie asked, he looked down at his hands as he asked. Richie was a deep red as Eddie asked that, he didn’t know how to express how happy he was that Eddie had just asked that. He hugged him tightly and smiled big.

“Yes! I would love too!” Richie signed after he let Eddie go, Tears formed in Eddie's eyes as he kissed him. Richie smiled as he held the smaller boy again, and kissed the top of his head. He was so happy at that moment, he was hoping this would never end. They fell asleep after a while, Richie holding Eddie and Eddie hogging all the blankets and bed, RIchie didn’t mind though, he was just happy that Eddie was happy.


	26. Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, finally proceeding with the story, also as someone who's been through cps, this actually does happen sometimes. I've heard many stories from other kids who got to stay in a four star hotel and hell even meet famous people. lucky bastards, anyways, i hope you like this update.

Eddie awoke the next morning with Richie taking up the whole bed, he shoved him light, and turned, trying to steal the blankets back. Richie of course wouldn’t let go of said blankets, causing him to hit Richie lightly and groan, since now he was fully awake. The nurse soon came in with Eddie breakfast, not even saying good morning to him, or even paying any attention to him. Today was the day Eddie was getting released from the hospital, then he would live in a hotel until his case was officially decided. The idea of having to testify against his mother, and then against Bowers gang (if they ever got caught) made him lose his appetite. Eddie casually looked over at the sleeping Richie, envious of the sleeping teen. He got out of bed, and made his way over to his shower that was joined to his hospital room. Once inside he fully striped and looked at all the marks Bowers and his mother had left on him. His stomach was still purple from where Connor kicked him, and he had tons of old scars on his chest, arms and legs from his mother. He didn’t understand how someone like Richie could love him.

Eddie started the shower, realizing he went far too long without one, making him feel disappointed and sick. He probably smells like sweat, old lake water and a hospital. When the water hit his skin he exhaled deeply, the warm water making him feel relaxed. That's when the bathroom door opened up, and in walks a shirtless Richie going to use the restroom, this made him feel like they were an old married couple. After Richie then opened the shower door, grinning evilly at Eddie as he got in. One thing lead to another, and of course shower sex happened, which Eddie found he enjoyed a lot more then he thought he would. His legs wrapped around Richie waste, pushed up against the tail wall, hot breath and steam everywhere, it was just how he thought it would be. Once they were finished in the shower, Richie proceeded to eat half of Eddie breakfast and then forced the rest down the smaller boy's throat.

“Today is going to be a long day, you need as much strength as you can get,” Richie signed to him, when Eddie started to protest. Causing Eddie to pout slightly and give into the nasty hospital eggs and cold pancakes. About ten minutes later, Alice Winters, his lawyer walked in, she had a giant file with her and a briefcase.

“Good morning little love birds!” She signed, Eddie waved and assumed Richie spoke good morning to her. She sat the file down and gave a weak smile, “I have every hospital report from every single hospital you’ve ever been to Eddie, and frankly I'm angry that they didn’t investigate your mom sooner.” She added, Richie reached over and started to read some of the reports, Eddie stared down at his hands and bit the inside of his cheek. He remembered that once when he was ten, his mother burned his hands because he had played in mud, she blamed it on him saying he touched boiling water. Eddie slowly turned to see the anger on Richie's face.

“I absolutely hate your mother Eddie, she is a vile and evil woman,” He signed finally, after a long pause. Alice nodded her head in agreement. Eddie stared at his hands, his mother wasn’t evil, she just wanted what was best for him….right? Eddie tried to talk himself into that fact, not wanting to believe his mother would ever purposely hurt him. No mother would ever purposely hurt their child…..right? Eddie watched as Alice and Richie’s mouths moved, sighing at the fact they weren’t signing, and knowing they were talking about him.

“Okay, so I booked a nice lovely hotel for you Eddie, it has a pool and a gym, it’ll be like a small vacation, and we have our first appearance in front of a judge tomorrow morning!” Alice signed towards him, this made his stomach flip.

“What exactly is the judge going to ask me?” he asked, he watched both Richie and Alice look at their hands. “Mainly if you think your mother purposely hurt you, and what you think should happen to her. He’ll also see if you can handle being emancipated and live on your own,” she answered. Eddie nodded to the response and bit his lip, Alice handed Richie the hotel address and reservation form. “Once he’s released, go straight there, i'll have someone drop off his clothing and important belongings,” she signed again.

An hour later, a doctor came in handing Eddie multiple pill prescriptions, one was for sleep, one was for anxiety, and one was for something to battle infection. Eddie took them and nodded as Richie signed for the doctor, the doctor then signed him up for a therapy session with a child advocate. Eddie felt like a walking mental patient, he signed himself out, with Richie carrying a few things the hospital gave him and a few things his mom brought him, before she got kicked out. When he got into Richie's truck and finished buckling up, he looked down at his feet, feeling his eyes well up with tears, he lightly tapped Richie to get his attention.

“Richie, I understand if you want to break up, and date someone who has less…..baggage,” he shook as he signed. Richie didn’t do anything for a moment, but then he suddenly moved and cupped Eddie's face in his hands, and kissed him gently.

“Spaghetti, I love you, and I love all the baggage that you have, nothing is going to chase me away from you, or make me stop loving you,” he signed, Eddie felt the tears fall down his cheeks and Richie hugged him gently.

After their emotional episode, they started to drive towards the hotel, neither of them had been to this part of town, it was nice, and big, fancy houses and hell even mansions. Eddie stared in amazement, he didn’t know a place like this existed in Derry, they pulled up to an extremely nice hotel, it looked like a Hilton, it was that nice. Eddie started to sign frantically, “Richie, I can’t afford this, this has gotta be at least three hundred dollars a night!” he looked toward Richie for a response. Richie grinned and then turned towards him, “It says it's a gift from a generous Donation, all expenses paid, rich people do this to make them feel like they’ll get into heaven or something.”

When they walked inside, there was a fountain in the middle of the lobby, nice looking people and extremely nice mirrors. Eddie was surprised and in amazement, he lived in New York but never stepped foot into such a nice place before. They walked up to the counter, Richie did all the talking, as Eddie stared around the place, not wanting to miss a single thing. He made eye contact with a bellhop boy, who had dirty blond shaggy hair, and bright blue eyes, he waved at him. Not wanting to seem rude, Eddie waved back gently, causing Richie to put an arm around his shoulder and hold him close.

They soon got their keys and made their way to the elevator, Richie looking back towards the bellboy as Eddie walked inside. He lightly tapped Richie's arm, wondering what the hell he was doing. “What was that?” he signed, Richie looked innocently towards him, “nothing, nothing my little spaghetti head!” he signed back, causing Eddie to roll his eyes and smile.

When they walked into their hotel room, Eddie almost passed out, it was extremely nice, one giant fluffy bed, a nice big T.V, a jacuzzi tub in the bathroom, a huge closet, Eddie wanted to live here. He jumped on the bed and smiled big, Richie was laughing as he sat the bags down, and kissed Eddie gently. “I have to go get some of my things, and pick up your things from Alice's office, you stay here and take a nap,” Richie signed and kissed him again, before forcing the boy into the bed. Once Richie tucked him in, Eddie started to yawn, the pillow was extremely soft, and the blankets, very warm, soon he closed his eyes and passed out. 

An hour or so later, Eddie forced his eyes open, suddenly feeling hungry, also, something felt off, he stood up slowly and looked towards the door. It was shaking, as if someone was hitting it with a lot of force, he gulped and grabbed a table lamp, hoping Richie just forgot a room key. He stood on his tippy toes, and looked out the window, but who he saw wasn’t Richie, it was his mother.


	27. Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, finally Mike story, ugh i'm very conflicted right now, I don't know if I want Stanley and Mike together or Bill and Stanley, or hell all three of them. Leave me a comment one what you guys want, and I'll make like a sheet and then decide based on that, or I want. I'm not sure.

Mike had always seemed to be bad at relationships, so when he finally got the courage to ask Stanley out, he was assuming Stan would turn him down. When he didn’t Mike was the happiest man on earth, Mike had liked Stanley since the first time he met him. They met outside of the arcade one day, while Stanley was being the third-wheel on a date that Bill and Beverly had. They were only thirteen at the time, but Mike knew he liked Stanley a lot. Of course Stanley had to be in love with Bill, causing Mike to grow jealous of Bill, hating Bill even, Mainly because Bill knew how Stanley felt, and he used him. 

On Halloween night, Mike was running late because he wanted to find the perfect gift for Stanley. It was officially their three month anniversary, and maybe he was being a little bit creepy, but he knew that he wanted to be with Stanley forever. They’ve also known each other for so long, he didn’t think Stan would see it as weird. Mike decided not to wear a costume, finding it childish and just plain weird. He arrived at the party about two hours late, but everything was still full blast. People partying, having a good time, but Mike couldn’t seem to find Stanley anywhere, he walked over toward Gretta and sighed.

“Gretta, have you seen Stan?” he finally asked, after standing around like an idiot for ten minutes. Gretta looked at him and formed a stupid smile, she turned to face him.

“Oh, he’s with Bill in my parents bedroom, better hurry, you might be losing your boyfriend,” she had a shit eating grin on her face. Mike raced towards the bedroom, hoping it wasn’t true, when he opened the door, he at first didn’t realize who was kissing.

“Shit, sorry I was just….” but after a second, he looked over again and turned fast, tears started to form around his eyes as he raced out the door. Positive Stanley was running after him, but he didn’t want to turn and face him, he couldn’t, he felt so betrayed and hurt. When he got outside, he hopped back into his grandfather's farm truck and took off down the road.

Mike actually slept all night, which was surprising on how much he cried, dry tears still on his face, he was trying his hardest to ignore the ringing from his phone. Finally to stop the obnoxious noise, he picked it up. Only to be disappointed that it was just a text from Richie.

BeepBeep: “Eddie is missing.” was all the text said, for some reason, Mike didn’t feel all that panicked, Eddie wasn’t really his friend, he barely even knew the kid. Reluctantly he stood up and forced a good normal pair of clothes on that wasn’t dirty from farm work.

After they saved Eddie and his talk with Bill and Stanley was done, he felt his chest start to ache again. Part of him was hoping Stan would just say he wanted him and only him, the other part was angry that he didn’t beat the shit out of Bill. When he got to the farm, he sat by some of the lambs that weren’t going to be killed, he found that he understood animals better than humans. After a while, Ben came over, and sat beside Mike, smiling weakly.

“I’m sorry Mike, breakups suck,” Ben said as he rubbed Mike back gently, Mike nodded his head, feeling jealous about the fact that Ben still had a relationship.

“How do I win him back? Hell do I even want him back? He cheated on me, what will make it so he doesn’t do that again?” he asked, Ben looked at his hands and sighed. “I guess if you two do get back together, you’ll just have to learn how to trust him, and if you don’t think you’ll ever be able to trust him, then maybe he’s not the one for you.” Ben said, he smiled gently, Mike assumed he was hoping he gave good advice, but really just made him even more confused about the whole thing.

“I love Stanley, I really do, but I know he’ll always want to be with Bill, maybe….him and I just weren’t meant to be,” Mike sighed, as tears fell down his face. He lightly hugged him, and one of the lambs laid down in Mike lap, he lightly pet it and sighed. “I think I might just stay single for a bit, maybe go to college and meet a cute girl or boy,” He added. Ben smiled and messed up Mike's hair.

“That the spirit! Hell who knows! Maybe you and Stanley will end up getting married or something in the future!” Ben responded as he stood up, Mike nodded his head and sighed. “I better go, but um, if you need anything, just text me okay?” Mike nodded in response to Ben and waved him off.

After Mike was finished with his chore’s, he walked over to his grandpa and rubbed his head. “Grandpa, I think I’ve decided what I want to do.” His grandpa looked at him and nodded his head, waiting for Mike to get a response. “I think I want to go to Florida, see my aunts and uncles and look into going to school there. His grandfather was silent for a bit, but after a while he cleared his throat and smiled.

“Very well Michael, I’ll order you a ticket, but you have to be back within a week.” Mike nodded his head in agreement, he decided he wasn’t going to tell anyone he was gone, no one would miss him anyways, so what was the point?

After a few days, Mike had finished packing up his suitcase for the trip, and his grandpa drove him to the airport. His plane wasn’t for a few more hours, but he wanted to hang around and get some food and a coffee. When his flight number finally got called, he heard a loud yell for his name, he turned around and noticed Stanley, he was panting and grabbed a hold of Mike's arm. Richie was behind him and seemed rather annoyed about the whole ordeal.

“Mike, please don’t leave! I’m sorry I kissed Bill, but please don’t go because of me, I love you and I want to be with you,” Mike nodded his head as he listened and hugged Stanley gently. “I love you two Stan, but I have to go, but I promise, I’ll be back in a week, and then we can fully talk,” He kissed Stanley forehead and turned boarding the plane, and trying his hardest not to cry, feeling like this will be the last time he’ll see Stanley again.


	28. Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, so its time to show how truly awful Richie parents are, also I think I know who Stan will end up with, I just kind of feel bad for the other person because I want them all to be happy, but oh well I guess. I hope you like this chapter, leave a comment and kudos please.

When Richie left the hotel he didn’t expect to be gone all that long, he was going to stop by his house, pick up a few things and then pick up some supplies at the store. Mainly snacks for Eddie since he was going to be feeling a little down. Richie pulled his truck up to his house and groaned, his parents car was in the driveway, he parked his truck and took a deep breath.

“Get in, get your stuff and get out, that’s the plan, you’re eighteen, they can’t make you stay,” he said to himself, attempting to give him some courage. He got out of his truck and walked right inside the house, his parents were sitting in the living room, talking quietly.

“Richard honey, can you come here a moment?” His mom asked once he walked inside the house, he took a deep breath and quietly walked over to them. They both looked like they had just gotten home from their trip, and they both looked like they could use a good nap, or a strong drink. “Honey, we got a note from a boy’s mother today, saying that you brainwashed her son with…...homo ideas, is this true?” his mother asked, Richie scoffed at the word.

“Homo ideas? What the hell is that? If you mean am I dating her son, then the answer is yes.” He crossed his arms, as his mother’s face fell. He turned and walked up towards his room, his dad chasing after him.

“We aren’t done talking here son! Look I think it’s time for this gay faze to be done with. If you wanted to make me mad, then it worked, but really this is starting to get old.” His father followed Richie as he walked into his room, Richie started to pack up some of his things and his father glared. “What are you doing? Where the hell do you think you’re going?” He asked as he grabbed onto Richie's bag, trying to stop him. Richie pulled his bag away from him and glared.

“Dad, this isn’t a faze, I am gay, and i’m leaving, I’ll be staying at a hotel with my boyfriend. Who’s mother has been physically abusing him for years now, if you don’t let go of my bag I will shove you,” he grumbled the last part, his father glared at him a bit and then let go.

“If you do this Richie, then you will no longer have a home here, you will be disowned forever, I will tell everyone that you were never my son,” He responded. Richie's face fell a bit, and his breath suddenly hitched, he held in a few tears and glared at his dad.

“Well, good thing I’m leaving then,” He said as he ran down the stairs with his bag, tears started to form, he didn’t think his dad saying that would hurt as much as it did. He hopped into his car and started it up, suddenly feeling his phone buzz he sighed and opened it.

A jew named Stan: “Richie, I need your help, Mike is leaving and I have to stop him,” Richie took a deep breath and sighed as he read that.

Richie: “omw (on my way) I’ll pick you up at your house.” He drove straight to Stanley house, sighing slightly, why was he the one everyone called when they had a problem? 

They didn’t talk at all during the drive, Stanley seemed far to focus on not crying. When they got to the airport, they both hopped out and raced towards the visiting area, Stanley screamed out Mike’s name and raced over to him. Richie stared off into space and tried not to seem as annoyed as he really was, he didn’t want Stanley to lose out on saying goodbye.

When they finished talking, and Mike bored the plane, Stanley stood there for a bit, making it seem like this was the last time he’d see Mike. He finally turned and walked towards Richie, keeping his face down towards the floor, Richie could hear him sniffling, he hugged Stan gently.

“H-He said he’d be back, so w-why does my chest hurt so bad?” Stanley asked in between his small gasps for air. “Because you love him,” Richie said, he pulled away from Stanley and smiled gently. “Come on, you can come watch dumb movies with Eddie and me,” He added as he pulled Stanley towards his car.

When they arrived at the hotel, something felt off to Richie, he parked his car, and Stan got out, Richie soon joined him and walked towards the elevator. He looked around a few times, trying to figure out why he had a bad feeling. He pulled out his key card once they got to the room, ignoring Stan talking about some painting with birds in it. He unlocked the room and noticed the absolute mess, he raced inside and threw his bag on the floor.

“Eddie?!” He yelled out, forgetting that Eddie can’t actually hear him, Stan followed after and looked around the room. After a good three minutes of searching, Richie decided to check the bathroom, when he turned the handle he noticed it was locked. He growled in annoyance and broke the door down, noticing the smaller boy sitting on the floor crying hysterically. Richie raced towards him and held Eddie close, wiping his eyes gently and pulling his face towards his, kissing him gently.

“Are you okay!? What happened?!” He signed quickly and looked over Eddie, looking to see if he had any marks on him.

“I’m okay, just shaken up, my mom…..she somehow got a key card. I hid in here but...she knows where we are,” he replied and sniffled. Richie held him and looked towards Stan, “Stan, call the police, his mom isn’t supposed to be around him, I want that bitch thrown in jail,” He said, Stan nodded his head and raced towards the hotel phone. Richie growled and held Eddie close again, he wanted to kill his mother, but he wouldn’t do that, since he couldn’t bear to be away from Eddie. He looked down at the smaller boy and lightly kissed him, Eddie kissed him back, causing Richie to hold him close and sigh into the kiss.


	29. Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the lovely comments, they're all so sweet and make me want to write even more. I do have another fic i'm writing, its called perks of being a loser, its another Eddie and Richie fic, but anyways, I hope you like this chapter, how would you guys feel about a Sonia chapter? let me know, love you all and hope you like this happy little chapter.

It took everything in Eddie power not to text Richie about the fact that his mother was at the hotel, but he soon realized, he can’t rely on Richie for every little thing, he needed to learn to stand up for himself. Or really to hide, hiding was a better option as he saw the door move more and more from the force of his mother's pounding. He managed to run into the bathroom and climbed under one of the cabinets, he closed his eyes tightly and waited for his mother to leave, never really knowing when she was gone truly. So he just closed his eyes tightly and started to hold in his tears and cried as much as he could, not wanting to bring attention to himself. After what felt like an eternity, he climbed out from under the sink and looked around.

He slowly opened the bathroom door and scanned the whole hotel room, noticing how destroyed it was. Eddie suddenly felt sick to his stomach, so he walked back into the bathroom and hid, crying and taking deep breaths, why did his mother hate him so much?

For some strange reason, Eddie felt soothing in the bathroom, he ended up falling fast asleep on the bathroom floor, completely ignoring the fact that he was on a dirty floor. When Richie and Stan walked in, he didn’t move at first, not until the bathroom light flipped on and he sat up in fear, reaching for the closest thing he could find, which happened to be a plugger, ready to fight his mother with it.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Spaghetti! It's me!” Richie signed to him, Eddie took a deep breath and sat the plunger down, he then hugged Richie tightly and tried not to cry. He didn’t even take notice that Stan was standing awkwardly in the bathroom doorway. When he finally pulled away from Richie, he looked up and caught eyes with Stanley, smiling slightly and waving. Stanley waved back and looked around, his mouth started to move, and Richie signed for him. “Why is the place such a mess?” He asked, Eddie took a deep breath, thinking of his answer for a bit.

“My mother somehow found me,” He signed to Richie, Richie's face went completely pale, he didn’t even tell Stanley what Eddie had said, he just went into a fast signing mood.

“Why didn’t you text me?! She could have killed you! Are you okay!? Did she hurt you at all?! I swear i’ll kill her!” he didn’t give Eddie enough time to respond to each question, he just took a deep breath and forced Richie to put his hands down.

“I need to learn how to stand up for myself,” He finally signed, Richie didn’t seem to like this answer, his face was red from anger, Eddie started to cower a bit, thinking of his mother.

“Spaghetti, i’m not going to hurt you, but honestly, i’m so hurt that you can’t seem to rely on me for anything! She could have killed you!” Richie signed, he pinched his bridge and looked away. “I feel really hurt by this, you need to tell me these things,” Richie was looking at his feet now, making Eddie feel even more guilty.

“Richie, I'm sorry, I just panicked, I didn’t want you to freak out and then race here and her hurt you,” Eddie signed, Richie shook his head a bit and looked back at Stan, telling him everything Eddie just said. At least, Eddie assumed Richie was doing that, Eddie started to look down at his feet again, holding back tears.

Richie suddenly turned and started to walk out of the bathroom, he grabbed a towel and walked towards his bag, pulling it open and taking out a pair of swimming trunks. “I’m going to the pool,” He finally signed, and walked towards the door, leaving Stan and Eddie alone, making Eddie feel sick all over again. They sat in silence for a good ten minutes, before Stan finally sent Eddie a text.

Stan the man: “why don’t we go down to the pool too?” he asked, Eddie started at him for a bit and sighed. For some reason, Stan seemed to have an idea on his face, Eddie wrote back and sighed again.

Eddie: “I would, but I never learned how to swim,” He felt a bit embarrassed about admitting that, Stan seemed to chuck at this, causing Eddie checks to turn red.

Stan the man: “That's okay, I'll teach you,” before Eddie could protest, Stan walked into the bathroom and put on a pair of swimming trucks. Eddie hesitated at first, but decided to put on a pair he had, which surprisingly fit him, since these were his in middle school. Both of them grabbed some towels, and walked down towards the pool, Eddie trying his hardest to ignore his mother yelling about how many germs are in a public pool.

When they got there, Richie was sitting off to the side talking to some girls, which surprised both Eddie and Stanley, this gave Eddie a sudden sinking feeling. He felt a little jealous, even though he knew Richie was gay, but those girls were definitely flirting with him, and Eddie absolutely hated that. Before Eddie could march others there and kiss Richie and tell the girl to buzz off, Stanley suddenly picked Eddie up, throwing him into the pool. This caused Eddie to let out a small scream, and start to panic, did Stan forget about the fact Eddie couldn’t swim!?

Eddie thrashed around a bit and felt himself sinking, causing him to panic even more, but that’s when someone jumped in and picked him up, pulling him out of the water and shaking him a bit. Eddie coughed a bit and opened his eyes, catching Richie beautiful blue eyes with his own and feeling like he was in heaven. He shook a bit and signed out to Richie.

“Am I dead?” this cause Richie to laugh a bit and hug him, helping Eddie to sit up a bit, Stan had a dumb grin on his face as he walked away, staring out the window to some bird. Eddie signed “sneaky bastard,” Causing Richie to laugh hard and nod in agreement. “Richie, I wanted to apologize about not calling you, I just didn’t want to make you worry and hurt yourself getting to me,” Richie flicked Eddie's head gently and sighed.

“Eddie, I’m always going to worry about you, but you need to tell me when you need help, even if it’s something stupid like killing a spider okay?” Eddie nodded his head and hugged Richie gently. Richie hugged him back and lightly kissed him on the lips, then suddenly threw up his middle finger. Eddie assumed someone went “awe” or something like that, and laughed a bit.

“Richie, I do need help with one thing,” Eddie signed again.

“Whats up spaghetti?” Richie looked a bit worried and moved in closely to watch Eddie's hands.

“Can you teach me how to swim?” He asked, his face turning a beet red, Richie erupted with laughter and kissed Eddie again.

“I’d love to babe,” He signed as he helped Eddie up, smiling gently and walking toward the pool. In that moment, Eddie felt like everything was going to be okay, for now, the thought of his mother, and the court case, pushed towards the back of is mind.


	30. Sonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no one really answered me about the Sonia chapter, but I decided to do it anyways because I have a few ideas. also yes Stan and Richie and going to be bestfriends, I don't really see that in fanfictions a lot and I think they can be really really close friends. also, some of the things Sonia believes, is not what I believe, she is an awful human in this fic, and we learn about something she did that could really affect Eddie if he ever found out.

Sonia Kaspbrak saw herself as the number one mother, she took care of her baby boy as best as she could, all by herself. Sure she got some good things out of it, like the attention and sympathy from other parents, and she got a whole lot of money, she actually never had to work again. She had it made, but the idea of her son growing up and leaving her, that was scary, because he didn’t know how mean and cruel the world was. So she started to show him, when she would get mad at him and hurt him, it was really just to teach him a lesson. She had to beat him, show him that being different wasn’t accepted in this world, and then maybe he would grow out of those things.

When Eddie got sick at a young age, she was absolutely terrified about losing him, but her friends also started to give her attention, people came around with flowers, food and gifts. It was a strange high she never had before, and she didn’t want that to end. So she got an idea, one day she gave him sleeping medicine, claiming that it would help him feel better. Once he was fast asleep and she couldn’t wake him up, she decided to stick a needle in his ear, causing his eardrum to burst. She did it a few times, just so it couldn’t have been fixed, she didn’t know what exactly would happen, but she just wanted a little more attention.

That day when Eddie woke up, he shook his mother awake, terrified about what was going on, he couldn’t hear a thing. Which meant she succeeded with her plan, but then she realized she had to take him to the doctor. When she did though, they said he was deaf because of his illness, saying it would come back in a few days, so she took him back home, and proceeded to check on his ears every night, just to see if she had to do everything again. When nothing healed and he got better, she had another brilliant idea, she ended up suing the doctors and winning, sure the money was Eddie’s technically, but that meant she had access to it until he turned eighteen.

Now here they were, in Derry Maine, and her son is now disobeying her even more, treating her like she is absolutely nothing. When she called her lawyer to inform him about what was going on, he instantly came to her defense. He was going to fight this case pro bono for her, so when they went to the first hearing, he of course fought for her. The cps lawyer was telling all sorts of lies, like calling her a bad mother and saying she hated Eddie. Of course Eddie wasn’t even there to say none of that was true, and her lawyer even brought that up.

“Your honor, where is her son right now? If he wants all of this to happen, why can’t he tell us this himself?” her lawyer Ryan finally asked, the judge looked towards the cps lawyer.

“Yes Ms. Winter’s, where is your client?” he asked her. Alice stood up and cleared her throat and held out a piece of paper.

“Your honor, he is still in the hospital, he’s been through a big ordeal, something entirely separate from this matter happened,” Alice stated, she handed the papers to the bailiff so the judge could look at them. “I see, well, let's set a different date, I would like him here so I can see that this is what he really wants. The next court date will be in two days at nine A.M sharp,” Sonia looked away as the judge spoke, she had to get to Eddie and get him to change his mind.

After the hearing, she followed Alice a bit, trying to listen to where exactly her son was, learning that he was actually at a fancy hotel on the other side of town. This made her incredibly angry, he was living the high life and not coming to defend his mother, while she was looking at jail time, and losing everything. She got into her car and sped the whole way to the hotel, she needed to get her Eddie bear back. When she got to the hotel, she walked to the front desk, a small smile on her face, trying to look and act as charming as she could. 

“Excuse me sir, I’m wondering if my son is here, his name is Eddie Kaspbrak, he forgot his medication and it’s really important,” she lied, flashing a smile at the man. The man typed away at the computer and nodded his head, he gave her the room number, and she slipped him a five dollar bill. “Could I possibly have the key card? He’s on his honeymoon and I don’t want to bother him and his new wife,” When she said that the man gave her a funny face.

“His wife’s name is Richie?” he asked, Sonia's face fell a bit and then she smiled again. “It’s short for Regina, she likes to go by Richie,” she lied, feeling even angier that her son was in a hotel room with another man. The man shook his head and handed her the key, she could tell he didn’t fully believe her, so she decided to slip him another five dollar bill. “Thank you dear, you’ve been such a help,” she said before she walked off towards the room.

Once she got there, she pounded on the door, giving Eddie a chance to answer it and properly explain everything. Forgetting that he couldn’t hear here, she waited a few minutes, then started to get impatient. She used the key card and forced the door fully open, racing inside and looking around. Eddie was nowhere to be found, she started to tear things apart, ripping the bedding off of his bed. Pulling out the hangers from the closet and throwing everything around, trying to see where he was hiding. She turned finally and went towards the bathroom, she forced it open and looked around, scoffing.

“He wouldn’t hide in here, it’s far too dirty of a place,” she grumbled and walked out, closing the door. She eventually gave up, assuming that he was probably out with his partner, which made her feel sick. While she walked to the car, something finally came to her mind, Eddie didn’t start doing this, until he met that boy Richie. She growled loudly, and got in her car, she needed a plan, one that involved getting that boy out of her son’s life, once and for all. It took her awhile to think of an idea, but something came to her mind. She could call an old friend of hers to take that boy out, sure it could cost her a couple grand, but it would all be worth it, especially after she sues the state. She pulled out her phone, smiling and called the number listed, the number name said, ‘in case of emergency,” when the person on the other end answered, she hummed with delight.

“Robert, It’s me, Sonia Kaspbrak, I have another job I need your help with, and no, it doesn’t involve killing my husband. It involves killing my son’s awful boyfriend, Richie Tozier,” a small chuckle came from the other side of the phone.

“I can’t wait, Pennywise has been waiting to kill again,” the voice said, telling her about a meeting place before they hung up. Soon, Eddie would be back to normal and possibly never leave her side again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, I made her such an evil women, but I needed another enemy, and I didn't want to turn Eddie into a marysue, so now it's Richie turn to be in danger. home you liked this, leave a comment and kudos! love you all! <3 <3 <3


	31. Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so those girls that I mention, I normally hate those type of people, sadly, I knew a lot of them and they asked me the same things constantly when I was with my ex, its rude and annoying. also if you don't feel good about helping someone, don't do it, or if you decide too, get someone to come with you and help, be weird, be rude, stay alive, as my favorite crime podcast like to say. anyways I hope you like this chapter, if you like other fanfictions like this, I know I've been saying this a lot, but go check out my new work say those words. it's a soulmate au, and it's not something I'll eventually lose interest in and delete, I promise. anyways, enjoy!

It was rare for Richie to get mad or annoyed, but when he did, he needed time to be completely alone, well at least away from the person who annoyed him. He felt that Eddie was hiding certain things from him, like the fact his mother came to the hotel, if something were to happen to Eddie, Richie would never forgive himself. So when Eddie said he needed to learn how to take care of himself, Richie got mad, yes that was true, but Eddie also needed others to help him sometimes, and he needed to learn to accept help. Especially from his boyfriend, the one person he shouldn’t refuse it from.

Richie didn’t really know where to go exactly, so he decided on going to the pool, maybe put his feet in the water and calm down a bit. Which was exactly what he did, a few moments later, some girls in bikinis walked over to him, they were giggling and saying “no you ask him,” to each other over and over again. Richie looked over at them and sighed, he was gay, so he found no interest in these girls, but teasing them could be a bit of fun.

“Will one of you just ask me so I can go back to being sad?” he finally asked, causing the girls to strangely giggle. Richie gave them a weird look and looked away, rubbing the back of his head. “Dear lord, what have I gotten myself into,” he mumbled.

“We were wondering if you wanted to come and sit with us? We’re lonely,” when the brunette asked this, Richie wrinkled his nose and sighed. “Look, i’m sure you two girl rock some men's worlds, but that actually won’t work on me, you see, I’m gay, and have a boyfriend,” he responded, the girls squealed, causing Richie to jump and stare at them.

“Gay best friend!” they both yelled in unison, causing Richie to have a headache, he imagined a few movies with gay best friends in it and felt sick. He wasn’t going to be one of those stupid stereotypes. “Oh, um no, I already have a best friend, his name is Stanley,” before he could finish, the girls dragged him over to their chairs and started to talk his ear off. They were asking him a million different rude questions, like who was the woman in the relationship, did he do drag, what was his drag name, can they pretend to be his girlfriend. Richie was starting to get incredibly annoyed, he had pretty good patients, and normally he would just tell a bunch of jokes to those answers, but he was not in the mood for this today. He got ready to respond to the girls, when suddenly he heard a loud scream that sounded like Eddie.

Richie stood up from where he was and raced towards Eddie who was now in the water freaking out, he jumped in and pulled his boyfriend out, holding him close. Once he knew Eddie was safe he looked in his eyes, releasing a breath he was holding in.

“Am I in heaven?” Eddie signed to him, causing Richie to laugh and shake his head. Eddie’s eyes fell on Stan who had a stupid grin on his face, “sneaky bastard,” Eddie signed causing Richie to laugh harder.

Once they were finished making up, and Eddie had gotten the courage to ask for help with swimming, Richie decided it was time for dinner. In the morning time he would teach Eddie how to swim, but right now, he wanted a burger.

“Okay! I’m going to buy us food, what does everyone want?” he signed and said at the same time for both of the other boys. Eddie looked up fast and smiled big, signing fast and almost legible, “I want chicken nuggets, or chicken strips with fries!” he signed, causing Richie to laugh and sign, “I love a child I guess, someone call nine one one,” Eddie flipped him off and smirked. Stan looked up from his book and smiled gently.

“I’ll have a chicken burger, ask them to put bacon on it, and fries please,” Stanley asked, Richie raised an eyebrow to Stan. “um, Stanley, Jews can’t eat bacon,” he stated, Stanley glared at him and sat his book on many bird names down. “They can’t be gay either, but look at me!” he said, causing laughter to explode from Richie as he signed to Eddie, Eddie didn’t seem to understand.

Once Richie got everyone's order, he walked out of the hotel room, and down to the lobby, he walked outside and noticed a man with a broken arm trying to get something into his van. “Ah no, I’ve seen the silence of the lambs, this isn’t going to work on me,” he mumbled as he walked to his truck. Soon he noticed that the man really needed help, and cursed his caring nature side, he texted Eddie quickly, just so if something happened, someone would know.

Richie: “Ed’s there’s a man out here who needs help, if I’m not back to the room in an hour, call the police,” he sent the message to Eddie and then put the phone in his back pocket. Ignoring the vibration coming from it as he walked over to the man.

“Sir? Can I help you with your couch?” he asked, everything screaming in his head to run like the wind. The man turned and gave a weak smile, and pointed to the other side of his couch.

“Would you please? I can’t seem to lift it very well with my broken arm,” he stated, causing Richie to feel slightly bad for the man. Richie picked up the other side of the couch, and helped get it into the car with no problems. The man smiled at him in the end and they shook hands, but before Richie could walk away, the man lifted a tire iron in the air, and swung it down on Richie's head hard. Causing him to fall to the ground, but not pass out fully, the man peered down at Richie and grinned, he had sharp teeth Richie didn’t notice before. “Looks like I get a new playmate,” the man whispered, before Richie fully passed out.


	32. Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, sad chapter coming up, just to let you know, but um for the next one do you want a Stan flashback chapter, coming to the present, or a Pennywise one? let me know.

Eddie was inside the hotel room with Stanley waiting for their food to show up, he was showing Stanley pictures of New York on his phone, when a text from Richie suddenly popped up.

Trashmouth Boyfriend: “Ed’s, there's a man out here who needs help, if I’m not back in an hour, call the police.” This text made Eddie heart race, causing him to stand up and race out the hotel room door, Stanley close behind him. They both raced towards the elevator Eddie felt like his lungs were going to explode but he ignored the feeling and kept running. He slammed his hand on the button over and over again, after about a minute of waiting, he gave up and raced towards the stairs, Stanley following behind.

Once outside Eddie looked frantically around, and noticed a white van racing out of the parking lot, he wasted no time, he raced towards Richie’s truck. Pulling out the extra key Richie gave him and opened the door, Stanley jumped in the passenger seat and gave Eddie a nervous look. Eddie had his permit and only drove his mother car once, which earned him an awful slap, but he didn’t do so badly. His mother refused to let him get his license because of his deafness, but legally he could drive if he wanted to. Stanley of course looked scared shitless, and was hanging onto the door for dear life.

Eddie started the car and raced out of the parking lot as fast as he could, chasing after the van trying to remember what it looked like. When he caught up to it, he tried to make it look like he wasn’t following it, he occasionally looked at Stanley. Stanley seemed to be muttering something, Eddie assumed “dear god” or something like that. The van pulled down a dirt road and Eddie growled, and waited a bit before he followed the car down the dirt road.

Once he saw a house come into view, he pulled off to the side and growled, he signed “if this fucker thinks he’s going to kill or hurt my boyfriend, he has another thing comin, I’m going to kill him,” he signed.

Stan the man text: “I have no idea what you said, but I’m scared,” Once Eddie read that, he laughed a bit and got out of the car, Stanley following after. Eddie walked to the bed of the truck and grabbed a metal baseball bat, looking it over and nodding his head. Stan looked at it and then looked in the truck, he grabbed what seemed to be an Axe, why it was there, no one knew.

Both of them walked towards the small house, Eddie tried his hardest not to make too much noise, but of course he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t see what he was doing. Once at the house the both ducked down by the window and peaked in, Richie was tied up in a chair and seemed scared out of his mind. Eddie looked for the bastard that kidnapped him, and saw a fucking man wearing a clown suit.

“What the actual fuck,” Eddie signed, then sent the same thing to Stan, who shruged and shook his head.

Stan the man: “We should call the police, we could get hurt or worse,” Stanley said, Eddie was so scared, but knew if they ran now, Richie would die. So he ignored the text and once the clown man walked towards the back of the house, Eddie walked to the door, taking a deep breath and opening it slowly. He tried his hardest to quietly walk inside, hoping that he wasn’t making any sound. He soon got to Richie and started to work on untying him, but the knots were crazy hard, Richie's eyes soon opened and he looked around panicked. His eyes fell on Eddie, he could move or talk but his eyes were screaming ‘RUN’ Eddie ignored this and kept working to untying him.

Then all of a sudden, he saw the clown coming back, he stood up as the man raced towards him with a butcher knife, he was ready to stab Eddie, until Stan jumped in the way, taking the blade instead. Eddie screamed loudly and fell backwards catching Stan and laying him down, too scared to move him. He suddenly felt a rage come on to him, he swung the bat up high, smacking the clown in the face, he then just started hitting him over and over again, until the clown stopped moving. Eddie had tons of blood splatter over him, Richie somehow managed to get untied and raced over to Stanley, calling the police. Eddie raced over to him, and looked at Stan, trying to remember all his research with medicine, Eddie put pressure to the wound and held his hands in place as Richie talked on the phone.

“It’s going to be okay,” Eddie kept saying, trying to sound as normal as he could, Stan's eyes were wide open, and he was shaking slightly.

“I-If I d-don’t m-make it c-can you tell M-Mike I love h-him?” he said, Richie was next to Eddie and signed this, sitting the phone on the floor. “You aren’t going to die!” Eddie said, trying to keep him awake, “tell Richie about the first time you met them!” he said again, trying not to sounds stupid, hoping it worked. When Stan's mouth started to move, Eddie took a deep breath and kept his hands in place, Begging the police to hurry up.


	33. Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo I decided not to do a Stan or Pennywise chapter, instead imma do a useless character that I think was only good in the movie to bring Richie character development! whoops did I say that......anywho, I wanted to fully close up the whole Connor mess. He'll probably be back in the next series I write of this, but for now, I'm done with his character. also this happened right after the events with Richie getting kidnapped, I'll write my Stan chapter tomorrow, I promise, I'm just trying to finish up some details and ideas.

Connor was sitting in his parents home, hiding out from the law with Patrick and Henry, he was watching the t.v and growling every so often, not interested in what was playing. Until his, Henry and Patrick picture showed up on the news, causing him to growl loudly and throw the remote at the t.v.

“So stupid! We need to get revenge on that little deaf bastard! God I hate him so much! None of this would be happening if he wasn’t with Richie,” Both Henry and Patrick were quiet now, both seemed to actually be afraid of Connor. He turned to face them, glaring at them, “get the hell up! I have a plan,” he yelled, which shockingly worked, they both jumped up in unison. Connor grinned and looked towards the t.v again, smiling about what he was going to do.

All three of them sat outside over an apartment complex, watching, waiting, for what exactly? For the perfect opportunity to strike. Once they noticed Ben leave a certain building, Connor turned and looked at the other two. “I’m going in there, and kidnapping Beverly Marsh, she the only other person that dumb kid cares about, other than Richie,” He grumbled loudly, both Patrick and Henry quickly nodded.

Connor got out of the car, and made his way up to her building number, he knocked on the door, and waited a bit. Standing off to the side so she wouldn’t fully see him, once the door opened, he rushed her, slamming her up against the wall. What he wasn’t expecting was Beverly to actually put up a good fight, she twisted his arm around his back, pinning him in place and kicking him in the knees a few times.

“Dumbass! Thinking you can take me down!” she yelled out, of course a few minutes later, Patrick popped up out of nowhere and put Beverly in a sleeper hold, knocking her out cold.

“Damn, she really fucked you up good Connor,” Patrick said as he threw Beverly over his shoulder, laughing slightly. Connor glared him down and almost punched him, before he walked out of her apartment and down to their car. “Hurry up!” he yelled out towards Patrick, causing the taller boy to walk after.

They drove to the house on Neibolt street, Connor looked around, worried people would hear them, but smirked at how unoccupied the area was. “Prefect,” he said as they dragged Beverly inside, tying her up to a chair and taping her mouth, she was still out cold, but they sent a message to Eddie. A knife was held to her throat and the message read, “come alone in twenty minutes, or else she will be dead.” none of them talked, Connor was worried Eddie wouldn’t message back, but of course he did, with a message that asked where. Connor sent another message saying Neibolt house, and then sat by the door, waiting, smiling.

It was fifteen minutes later, and Eddie Still hadn’t shown up, Connor was starting to get impatient, until his phone lit up to “here,” he opened the door slowly, indicating for Eddie to come in. Once Connor saw him in view, he grinned even more, it was freaking Henry and Patrick out, Eddie walked inside and looked around, his eyes landing on Beverly, he raced towards her fast. Connor sighed, knowing he was going to have to text to communicate with him.

Connor: “she fine, now, if you want to take her back, you have to do everything that I say, do I make myself clear?!” he typed out, Eddie stared at his phone and nodded his head. Patrick got in the way between him and Beverly, making it so Eddie couldn’t make any sudden moves.

Connor: “you’re going to take out your phone, and message Richie that you’re done with him, that you never loved him and you never will,” when Eddie read that, his eyes widened with fear. Beverly's eyes suddenly opened and she looked around panicked, Connor motioned for Patrick to cut her, which he gladly did. Eddie’s eyes widened with fear as he quickly wrote back to Connor.

Dumb Deaf boy: “wait wait! Okay! I’ll do it!” he texted, and then walked over towards Connor, showing him the break up text he was sending to Richie. Connor smiled with happiness, as he watched Eddie start to shake and hit send.

Connor: “good, now you’re going to text your parents, and tell her that you want to move back to New York, and that you hate it here!” he messaged, Eddie bit his lip and nodded his head, Showing Connor the text. Connor stared at the number, all it said was Daddy, but he felt like he'd seen that number before but didn’t question it. Once Eddie hit send, he watched as Connor grinned. Connor motioned for Patrick to let Beverly go, but right as he did, what seemed to be a million cops and swat teams busted it. Causing Connor, Patrick and Henry to panic and run fast, Connor tackled Eddie to the ground and put the knife to his throat.

“Anyone shots and he’s dead!” he yelled, everyone froze, and watched him closely, no one was moving, which actually kind of scared him. He started to back up with Eddie, once he reached the back door though, Eddie threw his head back, hitting it into Connors face, causing him to crash to the ground. Before Connor was cuffed though, he saw Eddie stumble a bit, sign something and then pass out. Soon after, he passed out, hoping that everything was a dream.


	34. Stanley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, I got busy with work, but um, so I owe you a Stanley chapter, also this will either be a happy ending for you, or a sad one, depends on the ship you wanted. hope you enjoy! also, don't throw pinecones, my brother actually threw pinecones with a bunch of friends after Saturday morning Shabbat, and lets just say he almost lost his eye and we had to drive to a certain eye doctor every Wednesday, and we never heard the end of it. almost like the time i broke both my arms, thats a story for another time. have a good day everyone! and i hope you enjoyed this update!

Stanley was always someone who spent time alone, he never really had many friends, none matched up to his parents standards, and since he was Jewish a lot of people ignored him for that. So when Stanley was at school in elementary, he normally went to the library by himself, reading whatever book he could get his hands one. Some people were interested in kickball or football, but Stanley always had a thing for reading, especially about birds, his favorite animal was birds. He learned everything he could about birds, kids in school soon caught on to this strange thing of his, calling him birdman, saying he’ll probably end up marrying a bird too.

One day, when Stanley was reading in the lunchroom, Henry bowers, who was basically held back ten times, threw eggs at Stanley. This caused Stanley to be sent home to clean up, and also caused Henry to be suspended from school. The next day at school though, everyone brought eggs to school, and threw them at Stanley, chanting birdman over and over again.

After that, Stanley stopped eating in the lunchroom, he would eat in the classroom and then head straight to the library right after. He was also terrified of people, scared they were going to do something to him again, so he would avoid everyone if he could, but sadly, Stanley luck soon ran out. The day Stanley made friends, didn’t actually start out very good, in fact, the day started with Henry shoving Stan onto the concrete ground, and screaming awful names at him.

Of course no one did anything to help him, so when Henry got bored with him, he managed to get away. During recess though, Stanley found out the library was being painted, and he was being forced to go outside. Right when he stepped outside, Henry Bowers was on him, he was like a hawk on a rabbit, tackling Stanley to the ground and yelling at him. Causing him to cry out in pain and try and fight back, but sadly in this scenario, he wasn’t fast enough to get away, he was going to get eaten by the hawk. At least he thought he was, until a boy with glasses and crazy hair came out of nowhere. For some reason he was throwing a ton of pine cones at Henry yelling at him. One of the pinecone smacked into Henry's left eye, causing him to scream in pain and run off.

“Fuck you! Stay away from my friend you asshole!” a small Richie yelled, when he was satisfied with the distance between him and Henry, he helped Stanley up. “You okay!? God, that white trash asshole needs to learn to stop and accept that he’s a deadbeat loser already. He’ll end up in jail or flipping burgers at mcdonalds,” Richie spat and growled slightly.

“I….yeah, thanks for um, saving me an all, that was really cool,” Stanley was staring at his feet, feeling really embarrassed. When he looked back up, he finally realized who the kid was, he was in his class, but he mostly hung around the kid who stuttered, which he noticed that kid was on the other side of the playground, distracting the teachers. “No problem! We losers have to stick together you know!” Richie added and grabbed Stan's arm, forcing him to hang out with him and Bill. That was actually the day Stanley made a friend, a very best friend, and the day he realized, not everyone in Derry sucked. 

Stanley awoke in the hospital, feeling dizzy, sick and confused, unsure of why he had a dream of how he met Richie and Bill. he scanned the room, noticing Eddie and Richie snuggling in a small chair across the room together, fast asleep, he then looked to the side, staring at the sleeping figure in the chair next to him.

Mike,......Mike had his hand wrapped around Stanley's hand tightly, his eyes were shut, and he had a small amount of tear stains on his face. He lightly touched Mike's face, feeling his heart flutter and his stomach flip, he smiled gently and kissed the back of Mike's hand, knowing who he was picking, and why he was picking him.


	35. Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me? sorry haha, i hope you like this chapter, Reddie is so amazing ugh, but now i also have a new favorite ship, stenbrough and so i wish i made that a thing but i'll stick to mike and stan.

When Richie awoke, he looked around in a panic, not sure what was going on, he looked down at his hands and feet. Noticing he was pinned he looked around, meeting eyes with a creepy man who seemed to be putting clown makeup on.

“Look man, I have a boyfriend, and plus…..I don’t like men who wear makeup, you got the wrong idea about me,” he said. The man glared at him, and punched Richie on the side of the head, causing the whole world to spin and making him feel absolutely sick. 

“God man, take me out to dinner first please!” he said, causing him to get punched again, he felt dizzy with that one. He felt darkness soon take over, dreaming of nothing.

Richie awoke a few moments later, his headache and he started to look around the room, this time his mouth was taped but his eyes fell on a small boy who was walking towards him. ‘Please be a dream, please be a fucking dream.’ he kpet thinking over and over again, but it wasn’t, he looked Eddie in the eyes, the idea of losing him popped into his mind again. ‘RUN’ his eyes screamed, but Eddie didn’t move, he started to untie Richie. Richie saw the man start to come back, trying to warn Eddie as best as he could, but that wasn’t working, the man soon lunged at Eddie, but he ended up stabbing Stanley instead.

Richie suddenly started to see Eddie beat the man with a bat, he raced towards Stanley, laying him down and starting to think about what he should do. He pulled out his cellphone, calling the police and trying to keep Stanley awake.

“Stan, keep your eyes open! Please!” he yelled over and over again, Stanley was coughing up blood, trying to speak as Eddie started to work on him, panicking. “I-if I d-don’t m-make it, c-can you tell mike…...i l-love h-him.” Richie heard the police sirens in the distance. “Stanley don’t be stupid! You’re going to make it!” he yelled. He had to try and keep positive, he couldn’t lose his bestfriend, he just couldn’t.

Richie sat in his hospital room with Eddie, ignoring each nurse that came in to check on him and take his vitals, he didn’t care about how he was doing, he just wanted to know if Stanley was okay. Eddie kept holding Richie's hands, asking the nurses tons of questions in sign and being his cute worrisome self. After Eddie was satisfied with the answers he got, he let the nurse’s leave, not before Richie could finally ask something. “Is Stanley okay!?” he asked as he signed, just so Eddie could understand what he was saying. The nurses all looked at each other, both of them nodding and then turning to look at Richie.

“He should be fine, the doctors are almost all done with him in surgery,” they finally left the room, causing Richie's stomach to settle as he laid his head on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie started to play with Richie's hair, and held him close, not wanting to let him go. Causing a small smile to form on his face. Richie was actually loved by someone for once, someone who cared about him and wanted to hold him, someone who wanted to protect him. He started to sign again, not even thinking about what he was saying.

“Eddie, marry me?” He asked, not thinking logically about anything, just wanting to spend the rest of his life with Eddie. Knowing that Eddie was and is the one for him, before Eddie could respond, Mike stormed in the room, yelling loudly and looking around.

“Where is he?! Is he okay!? Is he hurt!?” Mike yelled looking around, causing Richie to lose thought about what he was saying and turn towards Mike. “he’s fine, he’s fine, he’s in surgery right now.” Mike sat down as Richie spoke, taking in deep breaths and shaking. “I leave and you almost get him killed!? I can’t trust you with anything can I?! First my frog and now Stanley!? What next!? All the baby lambs at my farm!?” Mike started to lecture Richie. “Would this be a bad time to mention that a sheep gave birth? And almost died during it?” he asked, he was joking but mike’s face went red.

“Excuse me!?” He yelled, causing Richie to laugh hard, Mike growled and looked away, not finding any of this funny. “I hate you right now!” he finally yelled again, turning to watch the door. Richie completely forgot about the fact he just asked Eddie to marry him, not knowing that Eddie was now thinking and worrying about his response.


	36. Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a late update! I've been so busy with work, they're having me work a whole lot, I will still be writing this story, I just won't be able to update as much as I want too. I hope you guys like this chapter! <3

When Richie asked Eddie that question, it caused Eddie to constantly think about what his answer was going to be. They were too young first of all, second of all he wasn’t even eighteen yet technically, third of all, his mother would make their life a living hell. Eddie felt sick constantly worrying about this, so sick in fact that he ignored the vibration in his pocket for a bit. He pulled it out, noticing the unknown number, he sighed, assuming it was his mother or someone else trying to get a hold of him.

He opened the message, at first wanting to ignore it but something kept screaming at him to open it and look at him. When he did, he felt his heart sink to his stomach, he saw a picture of Beverly, sitting in some chair with tape on her mouth. He stared and raced over to Richie, showing him the image. Richie whipped his phone out fast calling the police to come and help them.

It didn’t take long for the police officer to show up, since Eddie and Richie were both under supervised watch. Which was understandable because Eddie mom was insane. They looked the message over and started to talk, ignoring Eddie, which slowly started to become a pet peeve of Eddies. He started to find it incredibly rude, and hurtful when people would just hold normal conversations amongst themselves. Thank god Richie was there, he was signing the whole thing for Eddie, but something nagged at him, making him feel like he depended on Richie far too much.

The police came up with a plan that Richie seemed to be against, they send Eddie in to pretend like he’s going to do what Connor wants. Then Eddie texts them a code, something that’ll know when the perfect time will be to move in and attack. But Richie fought this plan, claiming it was too dangerous for Eddie to do, that they should just barge in and save Beverly that way. Eddie kept having to reassure him over and over again that this was the best plan. Richie reluctantly agreed to this.

When they got to the meeting place, Eddie felt incredibly nervous, well one wrong move and he could actually be killed. They gave a rundown of the plan and then sent him on his way, he clutched his phone in his hands and walked over to the building, then quietly walked inside. He noticed Beverly sitting in the chair, looking helpless and so small, he felt a bit sick and walked over to Connor.

After their whole conversation about what they were going to do, Eddie sent Richie the message, he changed Richie's name to Daddy on his phone. Not for any sexual reason, but because he was hoping he could fool Connor with that name, make him believe that the person was his real father, which Connor actually bought. Soon the police barged into the hideout chasing Connor and the other two down and pinning them to the ground. They read them their rights as Eddie raced over to his best friend and untied her. Once she was untied he hugged her and started to look her over for any marks or bruises.

“You actually came to get me!?” she signed to him, causing Eddie to give a confused and concerned look.

“Why wouldn’t I have?” he asked, the paramedics came over to take her to the hospital and Eddie followed after, inciting to go with. “I just….didn’t think I was that important to you,” She signed to him, looking down slightly. Eddie stared at her and then signed back, “Beverly, you were my first friend, the first person to accept me, you’re my best friend, and nothing is ever going to change that, you know that.” he stated, this actually caused tears to well up in her eyes, and she hugged him. Eddie decided that night that he was going to spend it with her, she needed him after all.

In the hospital room, they sat around, eating ice cream and signing away stupid rumors they heard at school. Eddie decided he needed to tell her about what Richie had asked him, “Richie asked me to marry him,” He signed slowly, causing Beverly's mouth to drop open and her to stare at him.

“What’d you say?! Did you say yes!? That is so cute!.....but...you guys are way too young. You haven't even gone to college yet,” she said, he nodded his head and looked at his feet, he felt guilty for some reason, because he knew what he was going to say to Richie. Before Eddie could even respond, the door opened up, Richie and Ben walked in, smiling like idiots and walking over to them. Eddie found that this was the best time to talk to Richie, he lightly grabbed Richie arm and led him away, as Ben sat next to Beverly, slightly cuddling her.

“Everything okay, spaghetti head?” he signed, Eddie glared at him causing Richie to laugh, “sorry sorry, I couldn’t help myself, you just look so cute!” he teased, he sat down on the chair outside the waiting room, Eddie took a deep breath and looked at him.

“Richie, I can’t marry you yet,” He signed, he saw Richie's face sink a bit, causing his heart to hurt, he grabbed his hand tightly and looked at him. “That doesn’t mean I won’t ever marry you, I just can’t right now, I want to make sure we are stable before anything happens, plus….we’re in highschool still. I don’t even know if it’s legal for us to marry yet,” he signed, Richie nodded his head and grabbed Eddie 's hands tighter.

“I know, I’m sorry Eddie, I just got carried away, but….how about instead of me asking you to marry me…..we make a promise….that when we’re older...we will marry,” Eddie watched Richie sign and smiled gently, kissing him gently on the lips and nodding. “Deal,” he said, causing Richie to grin happily at him.


End file.
